Achtung Panzer!
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Continua la andanza de los Hermanos Elric luego del incidente de Shamballa. Veinte años después, Edward aun busca a Winry durante la batalla de tanques más brutal de toda la historia. Segunda parte de Crónicas del Ejército Rojo.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist fanfic  
><strong>"Achtung-Panzer!<strong>  
>Crónicas del Ejercito Rojo II"<br>por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
>Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, así que no me demandes<p>

**Recomendación:** para cualquier duda con los términos empleados en esta historia, favor de consultar el glosario que se encuentra hasta el final. Gracias.

Capítulo 1: Más allá de la Puerta.

Maes Hughes se frotaba las manos de manera ansiosa, mientras evitaba arrugar los papeles que traía bajo el brazo.  
>-Papá - una joven de cabellos castaños claros y vestida con uniforme militar verde olivo le sonrió levemente - todo va a estar bien.<br>-No me preocupa la reunión, me preocupa que tú estés aquí. Aunque Moscú esta segura, aun puede ocurrir cosas malas. Tu madre me mataría si te pasa algo.  
>Elysia Hughes sonrío y negó con la cabeza.<br>-No metas a mamá en esto. Siempre has sido un paranoico.  
>Hughes sonrió débilmente. Al instante, la puerta de madera que tenían frente a ellos, se abrió, dejando ver a un ayudante de cámara que les hizo una seña. Hughes y su hija asintieron mientras se levantaban.<br>-Siento haberlos hecho esperar, pero el coronel Scar quería hablar con los demás primero - comento el ayudante en un inglés con un fuerte acento ruso.  
>-Magnífico - pensó Hughes molesto - ya empezamos con las conspiraciones.<br>El ayudante los condujo por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una antecámara, donde varios rostros conocidos les esperaban.  
>-Mayor Hughes - un imponente y musculoso rubio se acerco para saludarlo alegremente - ¿Como ha estado? Veo que trajo a su hija en esta ocasión.<br>-Bien, salvo por el detalle de Elysia.  
>-Papá...<br>-Lo siento Armstrong, pero esta en esa edad.  
>Elysia entorno los ojos y se dio la vuelta decidida a ignorar a su padre, que ya charlaba amistosamente con el Coronel Armstrong, representante "no oficial" de los interés de EUA en la guerra.<p>

Mientras Elysia miraba a los presentes, su mente recordó los eventos que habían sucedido en los últimos meses.

Julio de 1943. La Segunda guerra mundial estaba en su apogeo. Hitler y su Alemania Nazi habían conquistado casi toda Europa y en un alarde de superioridad, se había lanzado sobre la Unión Soviética para repetir lo que había hecho con Francia.  
>Sin embargo, el blitzkrieg había fracasado, no solo por la inmensidad del terreno, sino por la notable capacidad de la URSS para contraatacar. Los habían parado en Stalingrado y ahora los rusos se preparaban para reconquistar las regiones ocupadas por los alemanes.<br>Stalin, el mandamás soviético, había pedido a los Aliados abrir un segundo frente para desahogar la presión que Hitler tenía sobre ellos.

En apariencia, la reunión a la que había asistido con su padre tenía ese fin: llegar a un acuerdo entre las potencias aliadas de cooperación mutua.

Elysia fijo su atención entonces sobre un joven chino que platicaba de manera airada con lo que parecía el representante de Polonia, mientras su ayudante trataba de calmarlo. Se trataba del teniente Ling Yao, que representaba la coalición "China", que mantenía la guerra con los japoneses.  
>Al otro lado, un militar soviético extremadamente moreno y con múltiples cicatrices en la cara hablaba en voz baja con el ayudante de cámara. Era el coronel "Scar", que servía a los intereses soviéticos.<br>-¿Has notado algo raro? - su padre se había inclinado para hablarle en susurros. Elysia negó apenas.  
>-Nada fuera de lo común.<br>-Excelente - Hughes le sonrió como idiota y volvió a su conversación con Armstrong. Elysia iba a decir algo, pero noto como Maes había puesto la mano sobre su revolver. Realmente estaba preocupado por ella y un posible atentado.

Era lógico. Era la primera vez que las potencias aliadas trataban de hacer un acuerdo involucrando a todos los "grandes".

Armstrong representaba a EUA. Scar a Rusia, Ling Yao a China y ellos a Inglaterra.  
>Lo cual resulta aun más curioso: los Hughes no eran propiamente ingleses, sino alemanes que habían escapado de su patria unos años antes, justamente cuando Hitler había ascendido al poder.<br>Sin embargo, su padre tenía fuertes conexiones y en lugar de ser tratado como un "paria", ahora servía como representante y agente del MI5, el servicio secreto inglés.  
>Elysia creía en parte que la devoción de su padre a su nueva patria, tenía que ver con su responsabilidad.<br>Sin embargo, cuando hablaban de Hitler, los gestos de Hughes se volvían fríos y apagados. Era como si conociera algo de él que lo hiciera sentir precavido...casí con miedo.

-Rusia debe declararle la guerra a Japón lo más pronto posible - Ling Yao dio un manotazo a la mesa de conferencias - es urgente.  
>-Lo sabemos, pero tenemos un pacto de no agresión - Scar le miro detenidamente - aunque estamos analizando las opciones.<br>Elysia frunció el cejo. En realidad quería decir que la URSS no podía estar en dos frentes, lo cual pareció entender el teniente Yao, que solo hizo una mueca de molestia.  
>-No sabemos cuanto tiempo podremos sostener el "frente" - el chino se inclinó - aunque las relaciones entre Chiang Kai-shek y Mao son amistosas, eso no nos da munición y hombres. A este paso, los japoneses alcanzarán la India.<br>Yao sutilmente le sonrió a Hughes. Elysia tuvo que reconocer que el tipo sabía mover sus intereses en los otros.  
>-Se entiende - Hughes le correspondió el gesto - pero dudo los japoneses se arriesguen a una incursión terrestre, sabiendo que el Pacífico es de ellos.<br>-¡El Pacífico jamás será de ellos! - Armstrong dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa - ¡Pearl Harbor fue un error que no se repetirá!  
>-Australia esta en miras de ser invadida - Yao le miro fríamente - si pasa eso, el Pacífico será el mar de Japón!<br>Elysia miro a su padre irritada mientras los representantes se ponían a discutir como niños pequeños. Maes hizo una mueca y soltó un largo suspiro. Había querido dejar lo siguiente para el final, pero tal vez era la única manera de que se callarán.  
>-El rey de Bélgica nos prometió que el Congo Belga es seguro y este bien resguardado.<br>El comentario de Hughes paro en seco a los representantes. Inclusive el belicoso Yao, que se había levantado de su sitio, volvió a sentarse.  
>-¿Es cierto eso? - pregunto Armstrong. Hughes asintió.<br>-Jorge VI habló personalmente con él. Así que tenemos una cosa menos que preocuparnos.  
>-Tal vez, pero sabemos que conseguir el combustible es un detalle. El otro es saber fabricarla.<br>-Manhattan esta seguro - musito Armstrong - todos encerrados en un bunker en Nuevo México.  
>-Tampoco eso nos garantiza nada - Hughes se froto las manos - los alemanes son muy listos. Informes de nuestros espías dicen que hay varios laboratorios secretos de aquí hasta Berlín.<br>-¿En plena Rusia? - Scar hablo con cierto tono de aprehensión.  
>-Posiblemente. Es más, investigaciones dicen que Sebastopol sería un buen centro de "prueba".<br>Todos guardaron silencio, mirando a Scar. Podría ser una mentira descarada de Hughes, pero igual cierto. Los nazis estaban eliminando a la población rusa de manera sistemática, en un intento de depurarlos.

¿Quien dice que no lo hicieran de una manera más brutal y directa?

-¿Y que vamos a hacer al respecto? - Yao había dejado su soberbia y parecía intimidado - sino es Rusia, podría ser China...o EUA.  
>El rostro de Armstrong se ensombreció, pero Hughes se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa.<br>-El general de Brigada Mustang se encuentra ahora en Kursk, ¿Cierto?  
>-Efectivamente. La brigada "Alchemist" esta en la línea del frente, tal como lo indico.<br>-No entiendo - Armstrong intervino - no se supone el general de Brigada Mustang es el encargado de encontrar esos laboratorios. ¿Porque esta peleando entonces?  
>-No podemos ser tan descarados. Aunque esta conversación es privada y estamos bajo el amparo de la NVDK, la CIA y el M15, siempre hay filtraciones al respecto. El mejor espionaje es aquel que se realiza sin serlo.<br>-Parece loable, pero ¿Se puede confiar en esa unidad? - Scar hizo una mueca - la mitad esta formada por extranjeros, y muchos de ellos alemanes. Ni se diga Mustang es un "tommy".  
>-Tal vez, pero supongo tienen un altísimo desempeño.<br>-No lo niego. Pocas bajas, tiempo record en captura de objetivos. Lo único malo es que hacen prisioneros.  
>Hughes sonrió. Los soviéticos eran famosos por no hacer concesiones a los que se rendían en batalla. Entonces abrió la carpeta y mostró a todos una foto de un militar de cabellos negros y expresión de hastío.<br>-Mustang tiene órdenes expresas de capturar cualquier laboratorio, así personal científico para su interrogatorio. Hará bien su trabajo.  
>-Esta bien - Scar suspiro - pero si llega a fallar o la información se filtra. A usted lo hare responsable de ello, ¿Entendido?<br>-Conozco mi deber y no tiene que repetirlo. Aparte, no esta solo - Hughes miro otras fotos que se encontraban detrás de la de Mustang, entre ellas, la de dos jóvenes de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-¡Al!  
>El susodicho se tiro al suelo justo cuando un cañonazo le dio de lleno al tanque que estaba tras de él, un famoso T-34 ruso.<br>-¡Hermano! - el soldado se levanto de golpe y corrió ansioso hacia el vehículo envuelto en llamas - ¡Hermano!  
>Al instante, el tanque dañado soltó una ráfaga que le dio de lleno al tanque alemán haciéndolo pedazos. Al se quedo estático un momento, pero luego comenzó a gritar "hermano" en voz alta. -¡Quieres callarte! - una figura emergió de la escotilla sacando al conductor del tanque, pero este se derrumbo laxo sobre la cubierta ennegrecida - ¡Rayos! Ya se murió!<br>Alphonse Elrich hizo una mueca de molestia, pero no sabía si era por el cinismo de su hermano o por el susto que le había hecho pasar.  
>-¿Quieres moverte? - la figura salio entre el humo y las llamas sacudiéndose el hollín - me pone nervioso que estés en medio de la línea de fuego.<br>-Estamos aquí porque nuestra posición era 500 metros atrás! Técnicamente nos trajiste al infierno! - el zumbido de las balas se escucho encima de sus cabezas.  
>-Tu decidiste seguirme - el susodicho vio como una ráfaga de ametralladora pasaba a 5 metros de ellos - bien pudiste detenerme!<br>Los dos rubios comenzaron a discutir a voz viva, haciendo omiso de las balas y las explosiones que ocurrían a su alrededor.  
>-¡Full metal! - se escucho un rugido de repente - ¡Que rayos!<br>-Oh diablos - el rubio tomo la radio que tenía en el cinto - ¿Que sucede...Señor?  
>-No sé, tu podrías explicarme - se oyó un siseo - te adelantaste a la línea defensiva persiguiendo un par de Tigers y luego veo que tu T-34 voló en pedazos!<br>-Bueno, perdí uno, pero a cambio me lleve a tres al otro mundo...  
>-Es el quinto en la semana! - la voz se alzo de manera peligrosa - ¡Y ahora te veo discutiendo con tu hermano mientras las balas casí te cortan esa estupida trenza!<br>-Ya Señor, no se enoje, pronto...  
>-Full Metal...<br>El mencionado apretó los labios. Cuando el General de Brigada Mustang decía esa frase, era mejor obedecer.  
>-Anda Al, hay que escurrirnos de aquí.<br>Alphonse iba a reclamarle pero solo guardo silencio y vio de reojo mientras él y su "hermano" escapaban pecho tierra de las explosiones y ametralladoras. En realidad había hecho pedazos a cinco tanques durante la persecución, que sumados a los anteriores, daban un total de 50, lo cual seguro lo haría merecedor a otra medalla, para gusto de él y disgusto de su oficial al mando.

Edward Elrich, el antiguo "Full Metal Alchemist", el Alquimista de acero. Era curioso como ese "apodo" aun lo seguía conservando en este mundo, pero no por el característico automail que tenía en el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, sino por estar siempre rodeado de pura chatarra de tanque.

Mustang tuvo ganas de tirar la radio por encima de la trinchera, pero se contuvo. La última vez que había hecho eso, el pobre Fuery había tenido que salir por él, costándole un rozón de bala del cual aun se quejaba. No quería más lloriqueos al respecto.  
>-Los alemanes se retiran señor - una atractiva chica rubia, enfundada en traje militar, se acerco con los prismáticos en alto - están sacando los tanques remolcadores.<br>-A buena hora. Llevamos 37 horas así.  
>-49 horas, 50 minutos, para ser más exactos - la joven comenzó a anotar rápidamente en una libreta que llevaba bajo el brazo - rompimos record.<br>-¿Bajas?  
>-10 aproximadamente...eso si contamos el conductor que iba con Full Metal. Van de regreso sin él.<br>-Ese enano - Mustang apretó el puño - sus insubordinaciones nos mete en líos con el personal de abastecimiento.  
>-Quizás, pero aparte de la medalla que seguro recibirá, sube la moral de los hombres. Somos quienes tenemos la mejor línea defensiva del frente.<br>Mustang no contestó. Ciertamente eso les daba una ventaja, ya que los alemanes no atacaban los puntos fuertes. Aun así, había que estar precavidos.  
>-¿Ya regreso Havock de Moscú?<br>-No al momento, pero sé que algunos aviones vendrán hoy en la noche. Estaré al tanto.  
>Mustang asintió mientras su asistente se retiraba. Liza Hawkeye era alemana, pero el desempeño mostrado era sinónimo de calidad. Aunque parecía cansada, se había ofrecido a esperar a Havock en lugar de excusarse e ir a una tienda a echarse.<br>Entonces desvió la mirada y vio al resto de sus hombres, correr entre la trinchera, mientras otros iban arriba de los famosos T-34, y otros se ocupaban de la artillería antitanque. Había muchos rusos, pero también polacos, rumanos, húngaros, italianos, franceses, españoles, lituanos, ucranianos, y ni se diga alemanes, como su eficiente Hawkeye.  
>Sabía que la escasez de hombres, había hecho que los nazis usaran como soldados a gente de otras nacionalidades, en especial traidores rusos llamados "hiwis", pero la URSS tampoco se quedaba atrás.<br>Precisamente la brigada de Roy Mustang tenía esa peculiaridad: una unidad multinacional que luchaba contra el nazismo, bajo el amparo de la Unión Soviética. Tan heterogénea, empezando con su comandante que era galés.  
>Un ruido de vítores y aplausos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Volvió su vista hacia los hermanos Elrich, que volvían a las trincheras, entre las felicitaciones de sus camaradas. Mustang se sintió tentado a ir a regañarlo, pero solo suspiro y se volvió hacia el bunker. Ya sería al rato cuando le llamará la atención.<p>

-Listo, como nuevo - Edward miraba con suficiencia el automail del brazo derecho mientras dejaba la grasa limpiadora a un lado. No podía creer el buen trabajo que había hecho Winry, ya que rara vez había necesitado algún arreglo y al contrario, parecía mejorar con el tiempo.  
>Claro, se sentiría mejor si pudiera agradecerle a la chica en persona.<br>Entonces su mirada se poso sobre la línea del frente. Aunque era oscuro, las explosiones se sucedían de manera continua. El II cuerpo Panzer alemán estaba tratando de arrollarlos, pero las defensas soviéticas habían sido brutales para ellos.  
>Sin embargo, sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar de los planes tácticos y militares, a asuntos más personales.<p>

Edward tenía 38 años. Habían pasado 20 años después del asunto de "1923", donde se había abierto una puerta hacia su mundo, pero había tenido que cerrarla nuevamente para evitar una invasión a gran escala. La ventaja es que Alphonse había accedido a estar con él, en este mundo nuevo, raro y donde la alquimia no existía...en apariencia.  
>Entonces miró su PPSh-41, el fusil submetrallador de regla en el ejército. También necesitaba mantenimiento.<br>Mientras sacaba más grasa limpiadora, dejo que sus pensamientos siguieran recordando detalles e historias...

Debido a lo ocurrido, Edward se había enfrascado en una misión para "sellar" cualquier acceso a su mundo de origen. No podía permitir otro "Shambala".  
>Pero aun pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Hitler, miembro prominente de la sociedad Thule, había accedido al poder y ahora tenía al mundo en una guerra sangrienta que estaba devastando al mundo.<br>Aunque se negará, Hitler si había formado parte de la dichosa sociedad. Eso se comprobaba por un aumento exponencial de la tecnología alemana y la búsqueda de objetivos que a Edward le aterraban. Cosas que solo había visto en su mundo.  
>-¿Hermano?<br>-Al - Ed rompió la cadena de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia su hermano menor - ¿Que pasa?  
>-Nada, solo que te vi ausente y me preocupe. ¿Te lastima el automail?<br>-No, al contrario. Solamente lo limpiaba - Edward se cubrió el brazo con una guerrera rusa - es una maravilla.  
>-Sí, Winry hizo un buen trabajo - Al le miro un momento - La extrañas, ¿Verdad?<br>-Al, ya hablamos de eso. Estoy bien. Solamente me parece extraño.  
>-Que todos nuestros conocidos estén aquí, salvo ella. Lo sé, pero igual es una chica americana y esta feliz allá, lejos de esto.<br>-O una judía que fue exterminada - Edward apretó la mandíbula - en fin. Voy a hablar con Mustang de nuestra próxima misión.  
>Alphonse se quedo callado mientras su hermano saltaba de la trinchera, con el PPSh-41 a medio limpiar, y se dirigía hacia una especie de fortines que servían de cuartel a la brigada.<br>Alphonse Elrich tenía 33 años. Mucho más joven que su hermano por la transmutación que había sufrido su cuerpo hacía ya 22 años, pero podía entenderlo de muchas maneras.  
>Aunque lo negara, sabía que extrañaba horrores a Winry. Los primeros años se había dedicado a buscarla de manera exhaustiva, mientras seguían las pistas de la Sociedad Thule y sus secretos de alquimia. Habían desmantelado muchos laboratorios de este tipo y borrado pistas como círculos de transmutación.<br>Igual esperaba ver a la rubia metida en estos asuntos, como sus contrapartes de este mundo.  
>Scar y Lust, eran rusos inmigrantes y los primeros que accedieron a darles un "aventón" por toda Europa. Ahora él servía como oficial de inteligencia de la NKVD mientras Lust era su devota esposa. Hughes había huido con Gracia y su hija Elysia a Inglaterra, trabajando igual para los militares en calidad de espía. Gracias a ellos, pudieron conocer a Roy Mustang, un galés tan ambicioso como su contraparte. Armstrong era un norteamericano, igual de idiota y de buen corazón, sirviendo como enlace de la oficina de Préstamo y Arriendo.<br>Edward desde un principio se había negado a pelear en un ejército, pero la invasión de Hitler a Francia había tirado al traste todo. Gracias a Mustang y sus influencias, los Erlich pudieron alistarse en la brigada "Alchemist" o la brigada A de la división 36 del 5th ejercito de tanques de la Guardia.

Fuery, Falman, Breda y Havock servían a Mustang en la brigada Alchemist como su plana del estado Mayor. Inclusive Clara, la ladrona Siren, formaba parte del contingente como francotiradora y técnicamente la amante de medio batallón.  
>Cornelo era el comisario político de la unidad, siendo tan insoportable como en el otro mundo. Russel y su hermano Fletcher también estaban con ellos, como zapadores. Inclusive Dominique y su "hija" Paninya, servían en la unidad como mecánicos de tanques.<br>El caso curioso era Hawkeye.  
>Ella había sido una militar alemana, pero Roy la había capturado durante el asedio de Stalingrado un año antes.<br>Había pedido ser fusilada, pero unos minutos de platica a solas con Mustang, tuvo un cambio de actitud de 180 grados.  
>Ahora servía religiosamente a su jefe y manejaba la unidad de manera eficiente. Técnicamente, sino hubiera sido por ella, la unidad se habría caído en pedazos en sus primeras acciones.<br>Alphonse sonrió. Era como si todos sus amigos y conocidos hubieran destinados a conocerse, así a estar juntos.  
>Y esto sabía que motivaba a su hermano a seguir peleando. Edward aborrecía la guerra y más de una vez había querido desertar y continuar su búsqueda por su cuenta.<br>Pero Mustang le había dicho una vez que solo no podría ser nada. Que continuar en la brigada, le daría la oportunidad de no solo encontrar lo que él buscaba, sino de encontrarla a ella.

Al tenía la confianza de que encontrarían la "contraparte" de Winry pronto. Sin embargo, tampoco sabía nada de Scieszka, María Ross o de Brosh. Menos aun de su maestra, Izumi Curtis. Ni se diga del resto de los homúnculos.  
>Tal vez en eso su hermano tenía razón. Tal vez ya estaban muertos.<br>Si en su mundo el principio del intercambio equivalente era difícil ponerlo en práctica, en este, era prácticamente imposible. Razón de más para que su hermano se hubiera amargado con los años.  
>-Teniente Elrich, Teniente! - se escucho una voz llamándolo. Se volvió y vio al pobre de Fuery corriendo de manera patética.<br>-Kain, te he dicho que me llames Alphonse o Al, no teniente - le sonrió el menor de los Elrich.  
>-Lo sé Señor, pero esto es urgente! El general Mustang pidió que todos estuviéramos presentes.<br>Al captó el significado de "todos".  
>-El mayor Havock ya llego y tiene noticias, ¿Verdad?<br>Fuery asintió lacónicamente. Alphonse hizo una mueca. Eso no sonaba nada bien.

Frank Archer amaba la guerra. No solo eso, le encantaba el derramamiento de sangre.  
>Matar un montón de escoria, lo tenía feliz...<br>Hasta que se libro la batalla de Stalingrado.  
>Desde entonces, el glorioso ejército alemán, la Wertmach, se retiraba a gran velocidad para evitar ser aniquilado.<br>Jugar a la defensiva irritaba a Archer de sobremanera.  
>Pero cuando supo que iban a contraatacar, pensó que volverían esas glorias.<p>

Que equivocado estaba.

Ahora miraba con desagrado las banderas que adornaban su mapa de operaciones. Los malditos rusos habían frenado en al menos 3 ocasiones su intento de desbordarlos. Von Manstein le había hablado personalmente ese día para preguntarle de la lentitud de su avance.  
>Una bonita analogía de un regaño.<br>Tomo uno de los lápices y comenzó a trazar rayas desde su posición a la otra. No podía quejarse. Su unidad había hecho lo correcto, pero esa maldita división 36 los había parado una y otra vez. En especial, la famosa brigada A, que ya había causado terror entre sus soldados.

_-Le dicen la brigada "Alquimista", y es porque parecen sacar tanques de la nada_

_-Han destruido 40 tanques en una semana. ¡Eso es magia!_

_-Coronel, es mejor rodearlos. Los soldados creen que son demonios!_

-Carajo! - Archer lanzo sus lápices y comenzó a respirar ruidosamente sobre el mapa. Tenía que deshacerse de esa porquería, de una vez por todas.  
>-¡Mayor Tucker! - vocifero - ¡Lo quiero aquí en este instante!<br>En cuestión de segundos, un sujeto gordinflón, con lentes y aspecto de intelectual, apareció dando un zapatazo firme mientras saludaba al estilo Nazi.  
>-Coronel...<br>-Vamos a organizar un contraataque.  
>-¿Que? Pero Coronel, el general Von Manstein dijo que se detuvieran las...<br>-¡Se que dijo el general, pero también me pidió velocidad y estamos muy lentos! ¡Atacaremos esta noche!  
>-Pero Señor, ¿Como?<br>Archer abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces su vista se poso nuevamente en el mapa. Se inclinó y señalo un punto.  
>-¿Que es aquí? No veo unidades nuestras y de ellos.<br>-Es el cementerio - suspiro Tucker - se dio como un punto de tregua.  
>-¿Tregua? ¡Cuando rayos pedí yo una tregua! ¡Debimos atacar este punto desde un inicio! Es un espacio enorme en su línea!<br>-Señor, le recuerdo que esta unidad esta integrada por cristianos y católicos devotos. Creen que un cementerio...  
>-¡Al diablo sus creencias! Vamos a atacar!<br>-Puede haber un motín Señor...  
>Archer tuvo ganas de ahorcar a Tucker. Él igualmente era cristiano y se veía que rehusaba lanzar la ofensiva por ese punto. Entonces tuvo una idea.<br>-¿Y la compañía de Knox?  
>-Acaban de llegar de un patrullaje.<br>-Excelente, envíelos como unidad de avanzada a ese punto. Ellos no profesan alguna religión, ¿o sí?  
>Tucker no se atrevió a rebatir esto. Casí toda la división tenía esas creencias, pero el grupo de Knox tenía más diversidad. Aparte que Archer buscaba desquitarse con él por una vieja discusión en el cuartel general.<br>Iba a matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.  
>-Eso me indica que no - la sonrisa de Archer se ensancho ante el silencio de su subordinado - excelente. El ataque comienza a las 0300 horas!<p>

-¿Entonces hay un laboratorio en Bélgorod?  
>Mustang asintió.<br>-Según Hughes y los informes de inteligencia, es el último que hay de aquí hasta la frontera con Polonia.  
>-Debe ser muy grande entonces - Al se toco la barbilla - un campo de exterminio.<br>Los presentes, compuestos por Mustang, Hawkeye, Havock, y los hermanos Elrich asintieron. Los rusos habían encontrado cientos de campos de exterminio, donde se hacían experimentos y depuraciones de "raza" en gran escala.  
>Sin embargo, lo más aterrador que habían hallado Edward y Al, había sido dos subterráneos llenos de "quimeras", con resultados muy similares a los que había sufrido Nina Tucker en su mundo.<br>-Debemos movilizarnos - Edward apretó el puño de su automail - antes de que borren registros como en los demás.  
>-No podemos. Recuerda que formamos parte del perímetro de defensa.<br>-Eso lo sé, pero también somos una unidad "especial". Tenemos libertad.  
>-Sí, pero limitada - Mustang le volvió a refutar - y en este caso, si nos movemos, las tropas que están tras nosotros, sufrirán el ataque.<br>-Entonces déjeme ir a mí por mi cuenta!  
>-Full Metal, ya hemos discutido eso y no puedes. Cuando entraste a esta brigada, lo hiciste como un soldado del Ejército Rojo. Si te vas, será deserción y fusilamiento.<br>Edward iba a replicar, pero Al lo detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios a modo de silencio. Todos se volvieron hacia la entrada de la tienda, donde estaban no solo Fuery, Breda y los demás, sino también el dichoso comisario político, Cornello.  
>-Nos encantaría dejarte ir pequeñuelo - Havock le sonrió mientras Edward lo miraba asesinamente - pero si él se entera, te fusilarán por desertor.<br>-¡No me llames enano! - Ed se lanzo encima y comenzó a aporrearlo graciosamente. Los que estaban afuera comenzaron a reírse conociendo las reacciones de Edward con respecto a su altura.  
>Ciertamente había crecido un poco, pero aun se veía mucho más bajo que Mustang e inclusive su hermano Alphonse.<br>-Ya, es suficiente de teatro - sonrió Mustang al ver por el rabillo como Cornello se retiraba fastidiado a su tienda - conoces la reglas Full Metal.  
>-Lo sé - Ed escupió despectivamente mientras Havock se lo quitaba de encima - solo que por estar así, dejamos que el idiota de Hitler subiera al poder.<br>-La noche de los cuchillos largos fue una mera coincidencia. Tú no podías evitar que él estuviera resguardado por los SS.  
>Por respuesta, Edward solo lo fulmino con la mirada y salio de la tienda sumamente molesto.<br>-Discúlpelo general - Alphonse dio una pequeña reverencia - esta frustrado, es todo.  
>-No creas, lo entiendo. Supongo aun la esta buscando.<br>Al asintió. El general no sabía que ellos eran de otro mundo ni que había otra Winry, ni menos un doble suyo que se portaba tan pomposamente con él, pero si se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía su subordinado.  
>-La encontrara, solo es cuestión de tener paciencia. Y yo no he recibido reportes de bajas de civiles y militares con el apellido de Rockbell.<br>-Le agradezco eso teniente Hawkeye. Solo espero no tengamos que... - justo en ese momento, una terrible explosión hizo que todos se lanzaran pecho tierra.  
>Alphonse se hinco y al instante saco su ametralladora, mientras Mustang se había lanzado instintivamente sobre Hawkeye en un ademán protector. Al solo sonrió, mientras veía a Havock maldecir en voz alta.<br>-¡Pero que diablos! - grito mientras salía de la tienda arrastrándose. Breva y los demás igual estaban agazapados - ¡Que hacen! ¡Quiero informe de daños!  
>-¡Viene del cementerio! - vocifero Fuery entre las explosiones - ¡están penetrando por allí!<br>-¡Pues muevan el culo soldados! - Havock se había levantado, pero un estallido hizo que agachará la cabeza - ¡Formen las líneas y contraataquen!  
>-Me extraña que no tenga novia - sonrió Hawkeye mientras Havock no paraba de dar ordenes. Mustang le estaba ayudando a levantarse.<br>-Es un idiota  
>-Señor, con su permiso voy a buscar a mi hermano y contraatacar - Alphonse le saludo marcialmente. El general de Brigada asintió mientras Al se colgaba el PPSh-41 al hombro y salía corriendo entre los estallidos y explosiones. Mustang se volvió hacia Breda.<br>-Teniente, dígale al Coronel Bucaneer que ataque.  
>Breda asintió mientras Hawkeye se acercaba.<br>-Archer cometió un error, ¿Cierto?  
>Por respuesta, recibió una sonrisa complacida de Mustang.<p>

Edward estaba cansado de la guerra, de pelear por una causa pérdida y de que todos lo vieran como un enano.  
>Así que tan pronto escucho las explosiones, tomo su PPSh-41 y se dirigió al cementerio a paso veloz, sin importar si una bala o una metralla lo alcanzará. Al menos tendría una excusa para quejarse o para ya no seguir adelante, estando herido o muerto.<br>Sin embargo, una ráfaga de una automática lo paro en seco y lo hizo serenarse, mientras se tiraba pecho a tierra a lado de una lápida.  
>No podía dejar a Al solo. Tenía que cuidarlo...aunque a veces su hermano era quien cumplía esa labor.<br>Pero tampoco podía dejar el asunto de Hitler. El tipo estaba demente y si había visto algo en su mundo que le ayudará a conquistar este...  
>-¡Maldita sea! - rugió cuando otra ráfaga hizo vibrar la lápida - ¡Déjenme pensar!<br>En un movimiento suicida, se paro y disparo a todos lados. Al instante, 3 soldados alemanes cayeron abatidos, mientras el resto concentraba el fuego sobre él.  
>-Fritzies - mascullo molesto mientras tiraba el cargador vacío y colocaba otro. En otro tiempo hubiera renegado de matar a alguien, pero la guerra lo había cambiado. No tenía chance de sentarse a dialogar. Todos los alemanes estaban locos de remate, más al hacer esos experimentos.<br>En un instante, toda la rabia acumulada de estos 20 años cayeron de golpe sobre Edward Elrich.  
>¿Y que hace alguien en esta situación?<p>

Sin más, comenzó a carcajearse mientras cortaba cartucho y se volvía a parar listo para matar a cualquier hijo de pu** que tuviera enfrente.

Pero no lo hizo.

Su dedo se quedo trabado cuando vio una figura aterrorizada frente a él.  
>El soldado había hecho lo mismo que Edward, pero su ametralladora se había trabado en el último momento y se vio descubierta cuando trataba inútilmente de hacerla reaccionar.<br>Sin embargo, esto no había paralizado a Edward, sino otra cosa.

Esos ojos.

-¿Winry? - pregunto desconcertado. La aludida levanto la vista, sorprendida por escuchar su nombre de alguien que no conocía.  
>Sin embargo, antes de que ella preguntará algo, una explosión de obús mando a volar a los dos por los aires.<p>

Knox estaba furioso. Su batallón estaba siendo aniquilado por los flancos literalmente. La estrategia de Archer había sido una total estupidez.  
>Era cierto que el cementerio era un pasadizo importante, pero no contaba conque la mitad de las unidades no quisieran lanzarse al frente por moralidad o superstición, lo cual había dejado casí al descubierto al batallón.<br>Aparte, los rusos se habían organizado espléndidamente, formando una semiluna y luego cerrando la brecha frente al cementerio.  
>-Todo un Cannas - sonrió Knox complacido - el comandante enemigo sabe que hacer.<br>-¡Señor! - un teniente apareció - ¡Estamos...!  
>-Calma Brosh, mantén el orden...pero no demasiado.<br>El susodicho asintió, mientras iba con el resto de las tropas. Knox solo suspiro y dio la orden de atacar entre las lápidas y tumbas.

Alphonse tuvo que tirarse al suelo literalmente cuando la mitad de la lápida donde se resguardaba, había volado en pedazos. Miraba con atención los cuerpos que había alrededor, pero ninguno correspondía al de su hermano.  
>-Hermano... - murmuraba Al moviéndose con rapidez. El muy idiota se había metido en medio de la batalla según algunos camaradas que luchaban más atrás.<br>Al no le gustaba el carácter impetuoso de su hermano, pero ¿Que podía hacer?  
>Entonces vio como los alemanes habían dejado de cargar y al instante se escuchaba una serie de silbidos aterradores por todos lados. Esa no era la artillería alemana.<br>-Los órganos de Stalin! - Al vio como la división que estaba a lado de ellos, se lanzaba al ataque resguardada por la artillería rusa, justo en el hueco que habían dejado las tropas alemanas que ellos combatían.  
>-Magnífico, ellos se llevan la victoria - susurro. Sin embargo, eso lo dejaba aliviado. La ofensiva alemana se había parado, lo cual les daba ventaja táctica.<br>-¡Hermano! - gritaba Alphonse en ruso tratando de localizarlo - ¡?  
>Por respuesta, recibió una ráfaga de mortero que no solo volo la lápida en la cual estaba recargado, sino a él mismo, dando un giro de 180 grados.<br>-¡Agh! - cayo de manera seca sobre el duro suelo del cementerio, sacándole el aire. Trato de moverse para esquivar las balas que zumbaban a su alrededor, pero el dolor era atroz.  
>-M-Maldita sea... - mascullo mientras hacía un esfuerzo supremo para al menos ponerse boca abajo. Levanto la vista y vio horrorizado como varios alemanes corrían hacia él con sus fusiles en mano.<br>-No...No puedo morirme aquí - trato de empuñar su PPSh-41 pero el dolor en las costillas lo paralizo.  
>Al instante, una lluvia de balas cayo sobre los fritzies, matando a la mitad y haciendo que la otra retrocediera en desbandada.<br>-Pero que... - Al parpadeo sorprendido. Entonces vio una figura a su lado que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa.  
>-Tuviste suerte camarada - le extendió la mano - que viniéramos a apoyarlos.<br>-La división B, supongo - sonrió Al, pero entonces se torno en una expresión de espanto - ¡Cuidado!  
>Pero antes de que Alphonse terminará con la frase, una daga emergió de la mano que le habían extendido y esta voló hacia el cuello del alemán que estaba tras ellos, que no tardo en derrumbarse.<br>-Fritzies - escupió despectivamente el soldado, pero luego se volvió hacia Al extendiéndole nuevamente la mano. Este se le quedo viendo con cara de zombie.  
>-No te preocupes, no muerdo - susurro con alegría. Entonces Al noto algo distinto.<br>-¿Eres una chica?  
>-A mucha honra - le ayudo a levantarse mientras le guiñaba el ojo - May Chang, antigua combatiente del 25th ejercito Siberiano. Anexada a la brigada B.<br>-Vaya, con razón eres tan hábil - Al vio como se había cargado a 7 alemanes en un instante - eres de la elite.  
>-Oh, modestia aparte, jojo - sonrió May, pero luego su rostro se enserio - ¿Como están tus costillas?<br>-No sé, aun me duelen, pero no tengo tiempo de eso. Mi hermano esta metido en este infierno.  
>-Esta por acabar, así que espera a que...<br>-No tengo tiempo May - exclamo - tengo que encontrarlo!  
>La joven iba a replicar, pero solo suspiro mientras cargaba su PPSh-41.<br>-Esta bien, a ver si nos matan a los dos...

-¡Winry! - un grito resonó entre los escombros. Al instante, un fragmento de cemento salió volando entre los cráteres - ¡Winry!  
>Edward se sacudió los escombros mientras veía como su brazo mecanizado tenía fragmentos de metralla por todos lados. Sino hubiera sido por su automail, la metralla lo hubiera matado. Sin embargo comenzó a recorrer el lugar desesperado.<br>-No puede ser, no puede ser - pensaba frenético mientras levantaba pedazos y se fijaba en los cráteres. Las balas y ráfagas se escuchaban por todos lados, pero a él le importaba un soberano rábano: al fin la había encontrado.  
>-¡WINRY! - grito desesperado - ¿Donde estas?<br>Un gemido se escucho en un cráter cercano. Edward se volvió y sin más, salto dentro del mismo...  
>Solo para ver como un soldado de pelo rubio y brillantes ojos azules le apuntaba al pecho con un MP40.<br>-Win...  
>-¡No se quien rayos eres - le espeto la joven en alemán - ...y menos como sabes mi nombre, pero te vas a morir justo en este instante!<br>-Pero Winry, soy Edward El..  
>-¡No me importa tu nombre! - vocifero - ¡Eres un maldito rojo!<br>Al instante, la chica apretó el gatillo soltando la mortal ráfaga de balas sobre Edward Elrich.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
>Luego de casí dos años de planeación, al fin tengo la segunda parte de "Crónicas del ejército rojo".<br>Ya en el fic de Chrno Crusade había comentado al respecto, pero aquí amplio un poco más el contexto previo a esta historia.  
>Hace años, por recomendación de mi hermano, comencé a leer la historia del Ejército Rojo, en especial con la batalla de Stalingrado (gracias al maravillo libro de Antony Beevor).<br>Si era un fan de las batallas, esta obra termino por cautivarme aun más.  
>Y fue cuando comencé a madurar una idea, un proyecto sobre una unidad especial durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, claro, del lado soviético.<br>Pero había dos problemas: primeramente usar personajes creados por mí, era muy elaborado y para ello, hubiera necesitado un megacoral al estilo de Fanfic Wars. Y como ahora no dispongo ni del tiempo ni de las energías para embarcarme en un proyecto así, me decidí usar charas de anime en un ambiente histórico.  
>Pero aquí vino a representar otro detalle: no había una serie de anime que se ajustara tanto a la época, sin llegar a ser tan OCC o OOC (que son cosas que prefiero no usar. Digo, el reto a mi parecer es hacer una historia sin cambiar brutalmente al personaje original). Así que deje el proyecto en "hiatus" por un buen rato.<br>Pero lo que vino a despertar la idea nuevamente, fue cuando vi la película de Full Metal Alchemist: Conquistador de Shamballa.  
>Digo, la serie I ya había tocado algo, cuando Edward había caído en el mundo "nuestro" donde estaba en plena Primera Guerra Mundial, pero la película termino por "ampliar" esto de manera maravillosa.<br>Pero nuevamente el proyecto cayo en Hiatus, hasta que sucedio lo relatado en las notas finales del fanfic "En la ciudad de la Furia".  
>Así es, técnicamente son dos historias que van a converger en un x-over que espero tener luego de terminar esta historia, que sera de dos o tres episodios máximo.<br>Como dato adicional, me estoy basando totalmente en la historia de la primera serie de anime de Full Metal Alchemist, así en la película, obviando el final del manga y de la serie "Hermandad". Digo, esto me parecio muy bueno, pero el contexto histórico de la primera y la película me parece más adecuado a esta historia.  
>Claro, los personajes que aparecen en Hermandad y el manga apareceran aquí de una manera u otra (por eso Alphonse no reconoce a May cuando esta aparece por primera vez, ya que técnicamente ella no forma parte de la línea cronológica de la serie I).<br>Parece un revoltijero, no lo niego, por eso hice un glosario de términos militares para no perder a quienes no gustan de la historia.  
>Y para aquellos que gustan del romance, no se preocupen, habrá un chorro en el siguiente episodio jejeje.<br>Curiosamente, es el primer episodio en años que no pongo una canción en especial, aunque el título lo dice todo.  
>Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, mientras, espero el glosario sea de utilidad.<p>

****Glosario****

**PPSh-41**: subfusil automático fabricado por la Unión Soviética a partir de 1941 y una de las armas de este tipo más producidas en masa durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**MP40**: subfusil automático usado de manera extensa por las tropas de la Alemania nazi (generalmente por oficiales y paracaidistas) durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**T-34**: es un carro de combate o tanque medio de fabricación soviética que fue producido desde 1940 a 1958. Estaba considerado el mejor tanque cuando la Unión Soviética entró en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En la actualidad, es considerado el mejor tanque que haya intervenido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no por tener mayor potencia de fuego, sino por su equilibrio en el campo de batalla.

**Tanque Tiger**: fue un tanque pesado alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aunque estaba fuertemente armado y blindado, estaba plagado de fallos mecánicos.

**NKVD **: departamento gubernamental soviético que manejó cierto número de asuntos internos de la URSS. Además de sus funciones de seguridad del Estado y de sus funciones policiales, algunos de los departamentos del NKVD manejaban otros asuntos, como transporte, bomberos, guardia fronteriza, etcétera. el nombre de la organización es asociado hoy en día principalmente con actividades consideradas criminales: represiones políticas y asesinatos, crímenes militares, violación de los derechos de ciudadanos soviéticos y extranjeros, así como incumplimiento de la ley.

**Brigada **: es una unidad militar compuesta por dos o más regimientos o batallones que puede unirse a otras brigadas formando una división.

**Tommy **: apodo dado a los ingleses por parte de otras nacionalidades durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**Fritzies **: lo mismo que lo anterior, pero con los alemanes.

**Hiwi**: un soldado que, por los motivos que sean (razones políticas, simple supervivencia) desertaba y colaboraba con el enemigo. El hiwi era en general bien tratado por los alemanes, salvo algunas excepciones; estos colaboraban con las tareas pesadas, servicios domésticos, e incluso se prestaban para los combates y sabotajes. El término procede del alemán hilfswillige (auxiliares voluntarios)

**Comisario político: **es un oficial militar designado por un gobierno para supervisar una unidad militar al respectivo régimen. Históricamente han sido usados por los gobiernos para asegurarse de que los oficiales y las tropas son leales al nuevo régimen.

**Sociedad Thule**: fue un grupo ocultista, racista y völkisch de Munich, notable principalmente por ser la organización que patrocinó al Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (DAP), más tarde transformado por Adolf Hitler en el Partido nazi.

**Divisiones siberianas: **ejercito de elite de la Unión Soviética formado en un principio por 40 divisiones de tropas escogidas especialmente dotadas para la lucha invernal, este ejercito se mantuvo totalmente al margen de la guerra en un principio pues su misión era proteger a la URSS contra un posible ataque japonés.

**Kursk: **es una ciudad ubicada en los confines occidentales de Rusia, cercana a la frontera con Ucrania. En 1943, la aldea de Prokhorovka, al sur de la ciudad, fue el centro de la Batalla de Kursk, librada entre la Unión Soviética y los invasores alemanes, secundados estos últimos por sus aliados húngaros e italianos.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Alchemist fanfic  
><strong>"Achtung-Panzer!<strong>  
>Crónicas del Ejercito Rojo II"<br>por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
>Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, así que no me demandes<p>

**Recomendación:**para cualquier duda con los términos empleados en esta historia, favor de consultar el glosario que se encuentra hasta el final de este episodio, así en el otro. Gracias.

**Capítulo 2**: Paraíso Perdido.

-¡Al! - May grito cuando varias llamaradas aparecieron entre las tumbas - ¡Al suelo!  
>Pero la joven vio horrorizada como el susodicho se escurría entre las balas como si fuera un mago.<br>-Hijo de... - May se levanto sorprendida mientras trataba de seguirlo. Sin embargo, una ráfaga de ametralladora la paro en seco tras una cornisa.  
>-¡Alphonse! - grito nuevamente - ¡Te van a matar!<br>-Tengo que salvar a mi... - lo último no se escucho. El menor de los Elrich seguía moviéndose entre las losetas sin parece importarle su vida.  
>-Realmente debe querer a su hermano para hacer eso - exclamo con admiración mientras cambiaba el cargador. Al instante, una explosión hizo que levantará la vista. Un T-34 se movía entre el camposanto, soltando varias salvas contras las ametralladoras enemigas.<br>-Gracias al Todopoderoso! - exclamo jubilosa mientras el tanque le cubría. Interpretando esto como una señal, se levanto y fue tras el rubio a toda velocidad.

Winry Rockbell se quedo pasmada. No tanto por su M40 que se había vuelto a trabar y solo alcanzo a soltar una ráfaga de balas.  
>Sino por la mirada que le dirigía su enemigo: un joven rubio que tenía el brazo en alto.<br>Y que tenía incrustadas las balas, como si las hubiera detenido.  
>-¡Que demonios..! - Winry trato de disparar, pero un seco golpe del enemigo, no solo le hizo tirar el MP40, sino como este se rompía en pedazos como si fuera de papel.<br>-Casi me matas - mascullo el rubio mientras se acercaba sin su arma en alto, lo cual Winry aprovecho para soltarle un par de puñetazos que lo mandaron a volar por tierra, mientras la susodicha salía del cráter dando gritos de auxilio.  
>-Lo olvidé por la emoción - Edward se incorporo apenas sobandose la barbilla - ella no es Winry realmente, solo de nombre.<br>Sin embargo, la emoción de ver a su amiga de toda la vida, era indescriptible.  
>Los ruidos de balas hicieron que despertará y que comenzará a subir por el cráter. No iba a permitir perderla, no de nueva cuenta.<p>

Winry estaba aterrorizada mientras corría entre las lápidas. No creía que los soviéticos tuvieran tal tipo de "soldados", capaces de resistir balas y romper armas como si fueran de juguete.  
>-Por eso estamos perdiendo la guerra - pensaba asustada, a tal grado, que no notó un promontorio que hizo que se enganchara su bota y cayera secamente sobre el suelo.<br>-Ughh - el golpe le había sacado el aire provisionalmente. Trato de volverse, pero vio horrorizada como un T-34 se acercaba hacia ella, sin detenerse.  
>-Tengo que moverme! - trato de alzarse. Al instante, el T-34 se detuvo en seco y sin más, comenzó a rodearla sin hacerle ningún daño.<br>-No puede ser - musito - a esta distancia debió verme.  
>-Sí te vio, pero le dije que no te hiciera daño - una voz hizo que la joven se volviera. Un agitado y cansado Edward le apuntaba con su arma - Dios, en este mundo eres más atlética que en el otro.<br>-¿De que hablas? - le espeto la joven molesta - ¿Y como sabes hablar alemán?  
>-Ah, soy un hombre de muchos recursos - Edward sonrió - Winry Rockbell.<br>-¿Y como sabes mi nombre? - Winry trato de buscar su luger entre sus bolsillos - ¿Y como detuviste las balas?  
>-Son muchas preguntas y tengo respuesta para todo, pero ahora no es el momento.<br>-¡Es el momento! - Winry encontró la Luger y apuntó - dime o te mató!  
>-Aquí vamos otra vez - Edward suspiró - por favor Winry, no quiero...<br>-¡No me llames así! - chillo la alemana - ¡A una señorita jamás se le dice por su primer nombre y menos un asqueroso ruso!  
>-Oye, oye, no seas grosera, te salvé hace un rato.<br>-¡Seguro querrás violarme! ¡Por eso lo hiciste!  
>Edward entorno los ojos. Esta Winry parecía una loca histérica, no cabía duda.<br>-Esta bien - se fijo en su guerrera para buscar su rango, pero Edward se paro en seco al reconocer las insignias que llevaba - No...no puede ser...tú eres...  
>Winry pareció desconcertada con el cambio de actitud. Al momento de alzar la vista, vio a un soldado que se acercaba rápidamente con una bayoneta en alto.<br>-¡Cuidado! - vocifero la chica. Edward reacciono y alcanzo a voltearse, para esquivar el ataque, pero no un culatazo que lo mando por tierra.  
>El sonido de un disparo paro en seco al atacante, que se desmorono pesadamente frente a Edward.<br>Era un alemán.  
>-Lo mataste - Edward parpadeo sorprendido, volteando a ver a Winry mientras la pistola aun humeaba por el disparo - ¿Porque...?<br>Winry no respondió. Sencillamente dejo caer la Luger y ahora le toco el turno a ella desplomarse, perdiendo el conocimiento.  
>-¡Hermano! - la voz de Al comenzó a escucharse - ¡Hermano!<br>-¡Al! - Edward alzo una mano - ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!  
>Mientras Alphonse se acercaba, seguido de una chica de rasgos orientales y parte de la brigada, la mirada de Edward se enfocó sobre la joven desmayada.<br>La alegría que había sentido hace unos minutos, se había esfumado en un instante.  
>La vida era sumamente irónica y lo que acababa de ver, era el colmo de ello.<p>

-Las unidades alemanas volvieron a establecer perímetro - musitó Hawkeye con los binoculares en alto - ¿Nos detenemos?  
>-Afirmativo - Mustang bajo sus binoculares - ya hemos hecho suficiente por hoy.<br>Mientras Hawkeye daba el alto al fuego, el general de Brigada se dirigió con lentitud hacia su tienda. La ofensiva había sido exitosa. Sin embargo, tendría que reforzar la línea del cementerio con parte de la división que les había echado la mano.  
>Una cantidad importante de prisioneros eran guiados hacia el cuartel.<br>-Esto va a ser una larga noche - pensó mientras se frotaba la sien.

Winry miraba a su contraparte rusa con detenimiento. Le habían dicho que los interrogatorios rusos eran sumamente efectivos y brutales.  
>Hacía una hora que había despertado. Aun no sabía porque se había desmayado o porque había matado a un aliado suyo.<br>Y ahora se encontraba frente a una oficial rusa, en un cuarto de interrogatorio, dentro de una vieja casucha.  
>Sin embargo, las dos llevaban sentadas de más veinte minutos y la teniente solo se limitaba a hacer anotaciones sin decir nada.<br>-¿Cual es el objetivo de tenerme aquí tanto tiempo? - pregunto la rubia por décima vez. Sin embargo, Hawkeye seguía en silencio, volviendo a sus anotaciones. Winry se volvió a sumir en silencio, pero la desesperación era evidente. No tardaría en estallar.  
>-Esta bien, esta bien - rezumó molesta - les diré lo que quieran.<br>-Eso esta mejor - sonrió Hawkeye dejando de anotar.  
>-Bien, ¿Que quiere saber? Conozco nombres, datos, pero sobre operaciones, ni jota.<br>-Eso no es lo que me interesa - Hawkeye le paso la libreta - quiero una biografía suya.  
>-¿Eh? - Winry tomo la libreta - ¿Mi biografía?<br>-Sí, necesitamos saber lo esencial de ti. Ver si eres apta para las fuerzas del ejército rojo.  
>-¡Que! ¿Insinúan que me una a ustedes? ¡Ja! Ni loca! - Winry le devolvió la libreta - primero muerta.<br>-Es el punto. Tu cabeza pende de un hilo por ser una SS.  
>La sola mención de su unidad de origen, creo un ambiente pesado. Winry Rockbell era una oficial Waffen-SS.<br>-No me importa. Moriría de todas formas.  
>-No pensé tuvieras una ideología tan alta.<br>-Que sea una SS no significa que sea una fanática nazi.  
>-Eso veo. Tienes poco control para ello.<br>-¿Que insinúas? - Winry se mostraba irritable.  
>-Sí. He conocido SS que son herméticos. Pero tú cediste ante la presión del silencio.<br>-Bueno - la rubia se sonrojo - me gusta hablar, es todo. Me desespera el silencio.  
>-Aquí tendrías mucha oportunidad de hablar.<br>-Eso no me convence - Winry se cruzo de brazos. Hawkeye sonrió interiormente.  
>-No tenemos que. Es simple elección - se levanto la teniente rusa - haz lo que tu quieras.<br>Winry la miro y solo suspiro, mientras se recargaba en la silla.  
>-Tu eres alemana - musitó de repente - ¿Porque trabajas con estas personas?<br>-Porque elegí hacerlo - Hawkeye la miro con una sonrisa - y son buenas personas.  
>-Matan a nuestra gente.<br>-Como nosotros - susurró - por eso dije que elegí hacerlo.  
>Winry se quedo callada, pero levanto la vista nuevamente.<br>-Ese soldado de hace rato...  
>-Sí, el teniente Elrich.<br>-¿También es alemán?  
>-En parte sí, en parte no.<br>-¿Porque me salvo? El T-34 iba a volarme en pedazos.  
>-Me dice que lo salvaste también. Solamente se pago el favor.<br>-No, no solo eso. Se encargo de escoltarme y evitar que sus camaradas me matarán. Eso no es normal.  
>-Claro que lo es. Tú eres la que no eres normal.<br>-¿Que dices?  
>Hawkeye soltó una risita, que desconcertó a Winry. La había visto muy fría y metódica, pero ahora parecía una tía paciente que enseñaba a su sobrina cosas de la vida.<br>-Es obvio. Se nota que le gustas.  
>Por respuesta, Winry se sonrojo violentamente. Hawkeye volvió a reír.<br>-Estarás bajo arresto hasta nuevo aviso - finalizó mientras cerraba la puerta - por cierto, "él" vendrá a darte de comer.  
>-Tonterías - Winry desvió la mirada - solo son tontas suposiciones.<br>Hawkeye solo se encogió de hombros y cerro la puerta.

-Una Waffen-SS, no es posible.  
>Edward asintió mientras se tiraba en el catre de la tienda que compartía con su hermano.<br>-Hawkeye termino el interrogatorio y me lo confirmo. Esa no era una guerrera prestada.  
>Alphonse hizo una mueca. Ciertamente habían encontrado a la doble de Winry, pero no contaban conque fuera una SS, miembro de la guardia personal de Hitler.<br>Técnicamente, eran considerados la peor escoria entre los alemanes. Los rusos no dejaban a ninguno vivo si es que se rendían.  
>-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Es una suerte que el coronel Mustang la halla dejado viva y no en un pelotón de fusilamiento.<br>Edward solo torció la boca y se dio la vuelta en el catre, dándole la espalda a su hermano.  
>-Lo importante es que esta viva - susurró al fin - ahora déjame descansar, estoy cansado.<br>Al no dijo nada y también se tumbo sobre su catre. Las acciones del día lo habían dejado cansado, pero su mente seguía frenética con todo lo sucedido.  
>Un ruido ya conocido emergió luego de un rato, proveniente del catre de Edward. Al sabía que su hermano lloraba cada vez en cuando por las noches.<br>Sin embargo, esta vez las lágrimas no tenían un acompasamiento molesto, sino tranquilas, inclusive, con una leve risita al final de ellas.  
>-Que bueno que estés contento hermano, que bueno - sonrió Alphonse mientras se subía la manta para igual hundirse en el mundo de Morfeo.<p>

-¿Entonces estaré a su mando provisionalmente?  
>Mustang asintió mientras miraba unos documentos.<br>-El coronel Buccaner no ha regresado de su incursión. Decidimos fusionar las dos brigadas por el momento. No se debe perder el mando y aparte necesitamos de su ayuda cabo.  
>-Entiendo. Entonces con su permiso, me retiro a descansar - May saludo marcialmente. Roy volvió a asentir, sin despegar los ojos del fajo de papeles.<br>-Algo anda mal - pensó May y se dio la vuelta. El coronel no la había mirado a los ojos y sabía que Roy Mustang era capaz de gritarle a la Virgen sin sentirse mal al respecto.  
>-Cabo, ya le asignamos una tienda de campaña cerca del cuartel - Liza Hawkeye apareció de repente, sobresaltando a la joven - ¿Sucede algo?<br>-No, nada. Solo que...no la vi venir.  
>-Ah, es algo que siempre me dicen - sonrió resuelta Hawkeye.<br>-A propósito, ¿Que harán con la prisionera?  
>-Aun estamos deliberando. Vemos si incorporarla a la unidad.<br>-¿Incorporarla? Es una SS. Dudo se presté a ello.  
>-Eso pensé también, pero el coronel de Brigada Mustang lo pidió expresamente.<br>-Supongo que se negó entonces.  
>-Así es.<br>-Y será fusilada.  
>-No podemos. El teniente Elrich ha fallado a su favor.<br>-¿A su favor? ¡Quiso matarlo!  
>-Sí, pero los hombres son hombres - comento Hawkeye enumerando toda la situación en una sola frase. May solo negó con la cabeza.<br>-Hormonas, puras hormonas.  
>Tan pronto Hawkeye desapareció dentro del cuartel, la sonrisa de la joven mongola desapareció. Ella era experta en artes marciales. Podía notar cuando alguien se acercaba sigilosamente, pero Hawkeye había logrado traspasar eso sin problemas.<br>-¿Que diablos es este lugar? - pensó ansiosa mientras se retiraba a su tienda con rapidez.

Winry meditaba las palabras de Hawkeye mientras insertaba una pinza dentro de un viejo reloj descompuesto.

_-Se nota que le gustas_

Winry encajo la pinza más fuertemente y una tuerca salió volando del aparato. La rubia suspiro y se dejo caer en el catre mohoso. Era una tontería que le gustará a alguien. Más si la había visto un par de días.  
>Y aparte estaba viejo, ugh.<br>Sin embargo, Edward no parecía viejo. Para tener 38 años como decía Hawkeye, en realidad aparentaba mucho menos. Un tipo maduro, pero con aire juvenil, que combinación tan extraña. Aunque era buen mozo...aparte tenía una sonrisa preciosa.  
>-Oh, soy un caso perdido - se agarro la cabeza con las manos. Ya le había pasado antes. Se enamoraba del primer tipo que la trataba bien. Claro, a sus 28 años ya había aprendido la lección. Sin embargo, por algo ya era considerada una solterona amargada.<br>Por no decir lesbiana.  
>Pero curiosamente, tal reputación le había ayudado a entrar a las SS como oficial de enlace y comunicaciones.<br>¿Sentía aprecio por Hitler? En absoluto.  
>La entrada a las SS le había dado un estatus de "pureza aria" que era una suerte de talismán para ella y su familia.<br>Los Rockbell en realidad eran judíos que tenían siglos viviendo en Alemania e inclusive habían variado su nombre para hacerlo más alemán.  
>El problema venía que mientras ella era una atea de primera, sus padres seguían asistiendo a la sinagoga. Así que cuando Hitler subió al poder en 1993, entró al partido Nazi como miembro de campaña.<br>Le asqueaba hablar de esas tonterías de una raza superior o su pureza, pero no tenía opción. Sabía que Hitler no tardaría en volverse hacia las familias alemanas que eran de otras nacionalidades.  
>Claro, trabajo tan duro y con tanto ahínco que cualquier pretendiente en esa época termino esfumándose.<br>Los muchachos alemanes preferían una chica tranquila, de buen carácter, así responsable con las tareas del hogar.  
>-Una esclava - susurró Winry y soltó una risita. Ella era indómita, ni se diga cuando explotaba, explotaba. Y siempre estaba vistiendo trajes de hombre.<br>Así que una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, sumamente atractiva, que vistiera así, ya tenía una reputación al respecto.  
>Cosa que el oficial militar agregado a las recientes unidades Waffen-SS le agrado.<br>Hacía falta una mujer así en el ejército: no interesada en los hombres y aparte capaz y diligente.  
>Por supuesto, los hombres se alejaban de ella y solo hablaban de temas estrictamente militares.<br>Y Winry actuaba su papel con tanta naturalidad que un momento pensó que si realmente era lesbiana.  
>Pero como dicen, todo se jod** el día que sus padres murieron...<p>

-¿Mayor Rockbell?  
>Winry se levanto de golpe de su catre y se limpió algunas lágrimas que había derramado. rápidamente se enderezo mientras la puerta se abría.<br>Era él.  
>-¿Que sucede? - contesto la joven en modo irritado. Edward solo hizo una mueca y señalo un cuenco que olía bastante bien.<br>-Comida, te la dejo.  
>-Le comenté a la teniente Hawkeye que estaré bien con pan y algo de salchichas.<br>-Supongo, pero nos quedo algo de gulash y te vine a traer.  
>-Odio la comida rusa.<br>-Para odiarla, te gusta mucho el pan negro y las salchichas.  
>-Son costumbres eslavas - le espeto - los alemanes tenemos algo de eso.<br>-Vaya, una SS hablando de igualdad. Eso es raro.  
>Winry ignoró el comentario y extendió una mano. Edward solo sonrió, pero dejo el plato sobre la mesa.<br>-¿Y te haces llamar a ti un caballero? - Winry se levanto ofendida a tomar el cuenco de comida. Edward la observo divertida.  
>-Si hubiera una dama aquí, lo sería.<br>-Nomás no te lanzo la comida encima, porque tengo hambre - Winry comenzó a devorar el gulash. Entonces se detuvo y miro apenada a Edward - lo siento, me deje llevar.  
>-Como dije, si hubiera una dama.<br>Winry le hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo. Edward la observo durante todo este periodo.  
>-¿Tengo algo? - pregunto la joven de repente.<br>-No, nada, solamente que...me recuerdas mucho a alguien.  
>-Extraño. Me han dicho lo contrario siempre. No se si sentirme halagada u ofendida.<br>Edward no contesto, pero en lugar de mirarla, solamente tomo asiento en el suelo frente a ella.  
>Winry levanto la vista. El tipo había colocado su metralleta a su lado. Con un sencillo movimiento, se haría de ella y podría salir de allí. Claro, no contaba con los guardias afuera, pero eso ya lo solucionaría luego.<br>Sin embargo, algo más la detuvo.  
>-¿La persona a la que te recuerdo, es tu novia o tu esposa? - pregunto de repente, impulsada por "eso".<br>-Una amiga - comentó Edward. Winry sonrió pícaramente.  
>-Dudo una amiga la recuerdes así.<br>-Solo fue mi amiga, porque no pude decirle lo que sentía - murmuro este con más tristeza que pena.  
>-Anda, no es tan malo. Puedes volver y comentarle lo que... - entonces Winry se detuvo. Había dicho "era" - oh, lo siento, ella...<br>-No, para nada - negó con la cabeza - sigue viva...espero. Solamente que nos hemos separado...bastante. Dudo pueda volver a verla.  
>-Este mundo no es vasto. Puedes volver a...<br>-No, para nada - Edward se levanto de golpe irritado mientras tomaba su metralleta - deja el plato a un lado. Volveré por él más tarde.  
>Winry solo vio desconcertada como el teniente azotaba la puerta.<br>-Que tipo más loco - musitó mientras seguía engullendo el gulash. Sin embargo, no sabía porque, comenzaba a sentirse culpable por lo sucedido.

-I-Increíble.  
>-¿Lo crees?<br>-Sí - solo alcanzo a decir May antes de ir corriendo alegremente al avión que tenía enfrente - ¡¿Como es posible? ¡Se supone que ningún cuerpo del ejército puede tener un avión así!  
>-Nosotros somos algo...especiales - sonrió Alphonse mientras la joven mongola corría de un lado a otro, admirando el aparato - tenemos otros tres aparte y nos sirven para cubrir nuestros avances.<br>-¿Avances? - May se detuvo - ¿Cuales? Nuestras ordenes son ahora defender cada palmo de terreno.  
>Al se mordió la lengua. Había hablado de más y de la misión "especial" que tenía la brigada Alchemist.<br>-Bueno, los anteriores avances que hemos tenido. Ya sabes, éramos una unidad de ataque, más que defensiva - sonrió Al viendo una de las alas del avión - dos ametralladoras 7,62 mm ShKAS, de 750 disparos cada una.  
>-Sí, impresionante - la joven le miro un momento y siguió sonriendo - ¿También tienen cañones VYa-23, de 150 disparos cada uno, no?<br>-Claro, déjame te muestro.  
>Mientras Alphonse soltaba su perorada técnica, May parecía escucharlo, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.<br>Ningún ejército tenía de manera "particular", varios Shturmovik. Estos eran administrados y piloteados por cuerpos de aviación perfectamente entrenados.  
>Que una unidad de infantería tuviera, era...extraño.<br>-¿Asombroso verdad?  
>-Eh...sí - sonrió May despertando de sus cavilaciones - realmente asombroso.<br>-Bueno, por algo a estas bellezas les llaman "tanques voladores".  
>-Aun así, perdemos bastante contra los alemanes. Nos falta pericia.<br>-Eso no lo niego. A mí me encantan, el detalle es que aun no se como hacerlo.  
>-¿En serio? ¿Entonces quien lo pilotea?<br>-El mayor Mustang o la teniente Hawkeye. He tratado de que me enseñen, pero... - entonces Al vio como May daba un salto acrobático hacia la cabina - Hey, ¿Que haces?  
>-Enseñarte como se vuelan estos bebés<br>-¡Pero no esta permitido y no eres de la unidad!  
>Por respuesta, comenzó a escucharse como las aspas comenzaban a moverse ante el gesto aterrorizado de Alphonse.<p>

-¿Es cierto lo que dices?  
>Havock asintió mientras tiraba el pitillo a un lado. El lugarteniente había ido a visitar los cuarteles generales por orden de Mustang para tener una idea del panorama, el cual se había vuelto bastante oscuro.<br>-Una brigada NKVD viene a relevarnos en breve. Dicen que el gran Jefe esta interesado en esos campos de pruebas.  
>-¿Interesado? Si como no - Mustang se levanto y comenzó a pasear nerviosamente - al viejo Stalin solo le interesa la gloria militar. Esta demasiado ocupado con Zukhov y con Vasileisvsky en la planificación de la guerra.<br>-Cosa que parece Rokossovsky, no.  
>Mustang apretó los labios. El mariscal Rokossovsky era muy diferente al resto de los generales de la URSS. Y no solo por sus tácticas, sino por la forma de llevar la guerra.<br>-Entonces Beria debe estar al tanto - comento Hawkeye  
>-Quien sabe, pero que una brigada NKVD se este moviendo ahora hacia el objetivo... - Mustang se detuvo y apretó los dientes - tenemos que encontrar una excusa para mover la brigada.<br>-¿Si lo intentamos por nosotros mismos?  
>-Ni hablar Havock. Estamos en perímetro defensivo. Si desobedecemos, corremos el riesgo de ser enjuiciados.<br>-Yo te dije que había que darle un fusil a Cornelio - sonrío Havock. Mustang quiso sonreír, pero solo suspiro.  
>Sin un motivo importante, seguirían varados y el objetivo que llevaban buscando por tantos años, sería de las NKVD.<br>-¿Y ese ruido? - Hawkeye levanto la vista, pero justo en ese instante, un ruido atronador hizo que los tres se lanzaran sobre el suelo por instinto.  
>-¡Es un avión! - Havock se cubría la cabeza con las manos - ¡Como llego un M hasta aquí!<br>-¡No es alemán, es nuestro! - exclamo Mustang reconociendo el motor - es uno de nuestro Shturmoviks!.  
>Al instante, comenzó a escuchar el ruido de las baterías antiaéreas alemanas.<br>-¡No puede ser! - el coronel de Brigada salió disparado del cuartel seguido de Hawkeye y Havock, solo para ver como el Shturmovik que tenían como "vigía" estaba dando vueltas entre los disparos de las baterías. Al instante, una ráfaga comenzó a caer cerca del campamento.  
>-¡Maldita sea! ¡Están rompiendo la tregua! - rugió Mustang furioso - ¡Quien es el idiota que lo esta volando!<br>Por respuesta, el Shturmovik dio un giro redondo sobre el campamento y se pudo ver claramente como la teniente May de la división de Buccaner, los saludaba, mientras un aterrorizado Alphonse en la cabilla del artillero, trataba de detenerla.  
>-Creo vamos a tener el primer juicio de guerra en la unidad - sonrió Havock mientras el Shturmovik volvía sobre las baterías antiaéreas y soltaba sus bombas, así balas sobre tales. Mustang comenzó a vociferar furioso. Havock soltó la carcajada - sí, y nuestros primeras bajas por fusilamiento.<br>Pero lo que sucedió a continuación, dejo a todos con la boca abierta: las bombas que soltó el Shturmovik cayeron de manera precisa sobre las baterías, lo cual provoco inmediatamente una gran explosión.  
>-¡Dios! - Hawkeye se tapo la boca - había un polvorín allí.<br>Las explosiones no paraban de sacudir el terreno, mientras el resto de la artillería alemana huía horrorizada del lugar. Al instante, el sonido de varias sirenas llenaron el ambiente.  
>-¡Es la señal de ataque! - Havock parpadeo sorprendido - nos piden avanzar!<br>-Increíble - Mustang bajo los brazos mientras veía al Shturmovik regresar con rapidez - ahora no se si fusilarlos o darles una medalla.

-¿Que fue eso? - Winry elevo la vista mientras Edward dejaba el plato de comida para la prisionera.  
>-Alguien haciendo una idiotez - el rubio suspiro y se dio la vuelta.<br>-¿No tienes un brazo normal cierto?  
>-¿Como lo sabes? - el susodicho se detuvo.<br>-Rompiste mi MP40 sin problemas y ni se diga detuvo las balas. Un brazo humano se hubiera hecho puré ante las ráfagas y... - Winry entrecerró los ojos - caminas algo extraño. Sospecho no es la única parte de tu cuerpo que tiene algo extraño.  
>-¿Quisieras revisarlo? - Edward le sonrió socarronamente.<br>-Sí, me encantaría.  
>Ed se volvió desconcertado ante la afirmación, pero vio como Winry lo observaba con un deje analítico. Justamente el mismo que tenía cuando algo mecánico aparecía frente a ella.<br>Entonces reparo en el reloj que la chica había tratado de reparar.  
>-¿Te gustan las manualidades?<br>-Parte. Mis padres tenían una relojería en Munich. Aprendí sobre los mecanismos que le componían. Si me lo preguntas, era fácil arreglarlo sabiendo la base... - Winry guardo silencio - no se porque hable esto contigo.  
>-Quien sabe, quien sabe - Edward termino por cerrar la puerta, sintiéndose muy impresionado con lo que había escuchado y contemplado.<br>Pero él no era el único que se sentía de tal manera...al grado de olvidar preguntarle si realmente tenía algo extraño en su brazo.

Alphonse trago saliva nerviosamente. Aun se encontraba tenso del "viaje" que había tenido hacia escasamente unos minutos. Ciertamente le gustaba volar, pero la forma de hacerlo de May era...indescriptible, casi suicida.  
>Lo peor es que había visto varios impactos de ametralladora de su lado.<br>-Sino hubiera sido por las planchas blindadas - entorno los ojos y volvió a tragar saliva, mientras desviaba su atención hacia la chica mongola.  
>Obviamente se encontraba muy tensa, más cuando a los dos los habían conducido al cuartel improvisado de la brigada tan pronto habían descendido del Shturmovik.<br>Todo mundo sabía que tomar equipo "prestado" y usarlo sin una orden expresa, era casi una sentencia de muerte.  
>-Entonces - Mustang rompió el silencio del cuartel. Hawkeye se encontraba a su derecha, escribiendo algo minuciosamente, mientras Havock a su izquierda, ladraba ordenes a Breda y Fuery sobre como movilizar la brigada - ¿Quien fue el que bolo el Shturmovik?<br>-¡Yo Señor! - May se adelanto con un fuerte paso y saludando - Teniente May Chang.  
>-Entiendo. ¿Y porque estaba el teniente segundo Elrich con usted en el Shturmovik?<br>-El teniente Elrich trato de detenerme y disuadirme aun dentro del aparato, pero yo no hice caso - May inspiró aire - él no tiene que ver con esto.  
>-Aun así, el teniente Elrich, pudo haber sacado su pistola y dispararle y terminar con todo esto. Se que el Shturmovik tiene controles opcionales en la cabina del artillero para...situaciones como esta.<br>May miro nerviosamente a Alphonse. Había tratado de protegerlo, pero había sido inútil. Ambos serían fusilados.  
>-Me gustaría intervenir...señor - una voz atrás de los susodichos hizo que se voltearan - creo que usarlos en la primera línea de frente sería mejor castigo ahora. Estamos movilizándolos y perder hombres es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos.<br>-Eso lo sé Teniente "Acero" - Mustang miró al mayor de los hermanos sonreírle con sorna - pero también debemos mantener la disciplina y no permitir que los soldados hagan lo que les plazca.  
>-Precisamente. Si tanta iniciativa tienen de matar alemanes, entonces usemos eso a nuestro favor.<br>May torció la boca. La replica era buena, pero que un general del ejército Rojo se tragara tal patraña...  
>-Bien, me parece bien - Mustang sonrió levemente. La quijada de May casi se cae hasta el suelo - y más aun, con la misión que tenemos de frente. Pueden retirarse. Obviamente no comerán esta noche y se reportarán a sus unidades.<br>May saludo, más por inercia que por conciencia al tiempo que Alphonse. Era increíble lo que había visto.  
>-Gracias hermano - Al salió suspirando fuertemente de la tienda - creí que ahora si moriríamos.<br>-Debería regañarte, pero es inevitable. Algún día te tenía que pasar.  
>-¿Que metiera la pata?<br>-No, para nada - la sonrisa de Edward aumento - que hicieras tonteras por una mujer.  
>-¡Yo no hice tonteras por May! - replico Alphonse sonrojado - ¡Quería detenerla!<br>-Pudiste dispararle como dijo Mustang.  
>-¡Eso no es caballeroso!<br>-Sí, sí, lo que digas.  
>Al iba a soltar un comentario, cuando May se planto frente a los dos y sin más, saco una de sus dagas.<br>-¡Que fue eso! - la chica azuzo el puñal frente a ellos de manera amenazadora - ¿Que esta pasando aquí?  
>-¿A que te refieres?<br>-¡No se hagan! ¡He visto camaradas que han sido fusilados por menos que esto!  
>-May - Al intervino - creo que aun estas tensa por... - se detuvo cuando el filo de la daga se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuello.<br>-Alphonse, en serio. Quiero la verdad. ¿Porque tienen un Shturmovik? ¿Porque la disciplina parece amoldarse a un objetivo? Y lo más importante ¿Porque tu hermano tiene un brazo mecánico?  
>Esta última pregunta hizo que ambos hermanos se pusieran tiesos. Por instinto, Edward poso su mano izquierda sobre la derecha que llevaba enguantada.<br>-¿Como sabes...? - Al iba a preguntar, pero por respuesta, la chica lanzo una fuerte estocada contra el automail de Edward, escuchándose un rechinido.  
>-vi los agujeros de bala en su chaqueta, pero no había sangre - May agito la daga, pero su mirada era de una chica asustada - ¿Que sucede?<br>-Creo que no tiene caso más mentir - suspiro Alphonse pesadamente.  
>-Al, ¿Que pretendes...?<br>Por respuesta, Al le arrebato de golpe la daga a la sorprendida joven.  
>-Por esto debe saberlo - le enseño la empuñadura a su hermano. Edward afoco vista y se quedo pasmado al reconocer una conocida inscripción.<br>-El círculo de transmutación...

-Movilización a las 600 horas - musitó Hawkeye tan pronto vio a los hermanos Elrich y May salieron del cuartel - Havock ira...  
>-¿A donde ira Havock señor? - una voz agridulce y bien conocida emergió de la entrada - creo que debo ser informado de tales avances.<br>-Camarada Comisario - Mustang sonrió dulcemente ante la presencia de Cornelio - ya enviamos un mensajero para detallarle el plan.  
>-Entiendo - el comisario dejo de sonreír y miro sombríamente a Mustang - pensé iba a fusilar al teniente segundo Elrich y a esa chica por lo sucedido.<br>-Estaban haciendo un reconocimiento y sin querer, despertaron a la división alemana. Lo cual nos ayudo al fin al cabo. Se ha ordenado que ataquemos.  
>-Lo sé, me parece bueno. Sin embargo, jamás se me informo de un patrullaje con uno de nuestros preciados Shturmovik.<br>-El informe y copia de entregado están aquí - Hawkeye alzo unos papeles - tal vez no alcanzó a leerlos.  
>-Tal vez - murmuró Cornelio un tanto molesto con este movimiento inesperado - en fin, solo venía a sugerirles una cosa antes de salir.<br>-¿Y cual es?  
>-El fusilamiento de la oficial SS que tienen en el calabozo.<br>La teniente rubia miro con detenimiento a Mustang. Sabían que la "proposición", por no decir "orden" del comisario político llegaría, pero no tan pronto y a las puertas de una ofensiva.  
>-Claro que se hará - soltó Mustang aun sonriendo - pero después de la ofensiva.<br>-Eso estaría bien, sería un premio a los hombres por su esfuerzo, pero estoy a favor de la "motivación".  
>-Entiendo - el ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso - entonces valoraré eso al respecto.<br>-Perfecto. No se tarde, ya sabe que nos movilizamos al amanecer - Cornelio dio vuelta y sonrió malignamente. Mustang solo se froto la sien mientras se volvía hacia su asistente.  
>-Llama a Acero, quiero hablar con él...<p>

May escuchaba con horror el relato de Alphonse. ¿Un mundo paralelo? ¿Alquimia? ¿Automails?  
>-Dios - la joven se mareo - me siento mal.<br>-Lo siento, eres la primera persona que le cuento todo esto, no creí que fuera tan...impactante.  
>Pero May no respondió, solamente se inclinó sobre la barda donde estaban y comenzó a vomitar. Al hizo una mueca de asco, pero saco su pañuelo rápidamente.<br>Edward había ido a ver Winry, así que le había dejado la labor de contarle todo a May a Alphonse.  
>-G-Gracias - tartamudeo la joven aun temblando mientras se llevaba el pañuelo a la boca y se quedaba así un rato, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido. Al menos no había salido corriendo o denunciándole como un loco. Eso era de admirar. Se había tomado la molestia de escucharlo todo este tiempo. Alphonse la miro de reojo. Aunque tenía la cara verde y los ojos hundidos por la deshidratación, aun así se veía atractiva. Él jamás le habían gustado las rubias como Winry. Ese gusto era más para su hermano.<br>Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Rose, pudo notar una cierta atracción, aun infantil, hacia la piel cobriza de la chica.  
>No cabía duda, a Alphonse Elrich le gustaban las extranjeras.<br>-¿No eres de este mundo, verdad?  
>-En absoluto. Gracias a esa...puerta, pude estar aquí con mi hermano. Sino, hubiera seguido en mi mundo, aun tratando de buscarlo.<br>-¿Y donde fue eso?  
>-En Alemania, afuera de Colonia.<br>May no contesto, teniendo el pañuelo entre la boca. Entonces se inclinó y saco uno de sus cuchillos del cinto. Al pensó que le haría algo por escuchar tal cosa, pero solamente bajo la vista.  
>-Heredé este cuchillo de mi abuelo - susurró enseñándole la daga de hace rato - él me dijo que siempre me protegería, que estaba...encantado. Pensé solo estaba alucinando, sin embargo...Mi pueblo no tiene conocimiento de esto - May señalo la inscripción - pensé mi abuelo o algún niño la había marcado. Pero aunque trate de quitarla o limpiarla, no se podía.<br>-Es lógico. Los signos de la alquimia están hechos con sangre y magia. Solo otro alquimista puede sacarla.  
>Entonces Alphonse cerro los ojos y puso su mano sobre una parte de la inscripción. Para sorpresa de May, esa parte se borró en un instante. Hasta pareció ver un leve resplandor bajo el dedo de Al.<br>-L-Lo hiciste!  
>-Apenas - el joven abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar fuertemente - el uso de la alquimia en este mundo es pobre. Apenas lo suficiente para borrar los círculos de transmutación.<br>-¿Círculos de que...?  
>-Transmutación. Son como conductores de nuestra propia fuerza. Nuestro contacto con la naturaleza. Los que permiten la manipulación de la materia, por medio del principio equivalente: hay que dar algo para obtener un igual.<br>-Algo así había leído, pero en mis libros de historia - May volvió a tomar el cuchillo. La inscripción se veía rara ahora - supongo ahora perderé parte de mis habilidades.  
>-Para nada - sonrió Alphonse - el cuchillo parece se usaba en mi mundo para hacer transmutaciones sencillas - aunque me intriga saber donde tu abuelo lo consiguió.<br>-Él dice que mi tata-tatarabuela se lo dio - May lo guardo - y que yo me parecía mucho.  
>-Entiendo - pensaba Al mientras miraba a la chica bajo otra luz - entonces ella debe estar existiendo en mi mundo ahora. De alguna manera, debió pasar accidentalmente a este lado.<br>May se sonrojó al notar la mirada intensa de Alphonse. Ciertamente estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos la mirasen por ser mujer, pero no de la manera en que él lo hacía.  
>-Es cierto - alzo la voz para romper el momento - es cierto lo que me dijiste.<br>-Ah, claro - Al sacudió la cabeza - mucho más de lo que crees.  
>-¿Y tu misión es encontrar entonces esos círculos?<br>-Nuestra misión - corrigió Al - mi hermano y yo estamos metidos en esto.  
>-Se nota quieres mucho a ese idiota.<br>-Más de lo que crees. Él dio parte de su brazo y su pierna para tenerme un tiempo con vida.  
>-Con razón me dijiste que usaba esas...cosas. Vaya - entonces el rostro de May se iluminó - y esa chica que rescatamos...?<br>-Bingo - le guiño el ojo - es el retrato vivo de mi "cuñada" en el otro mundo.  
>-Pobrecillo. Con razón se ve tan desesperado.<br>-Mi hermano jamás dejo de quererla, aun en todo este tiempo - entonces Al noto como la expresión de May se oscurecía - ¿Que pasa?  
>-Suena bien, pero la chica que conocemos, puede no ser la misma. Tú mismo me dijiste que el Teniente Coronel Hughes era un pro-nazi.<br>-Lo sé. Pero cambio...  
>-Ella es una SS Alphonse. Aun por más motivos que tenga, aun sigue siendo una SS.<br>Alphonse se quedo callado, mientras dejaba que el aire frío cargado de pólvora inundará el ambiente.

Winry debía estar loca. Más de lo que creía.  
>No tenía motivos para sentirse mal, mucho menos culpable.<br>Sin embargo, la expresión que le mostró aquel soldado antes de salir, la había dejado con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.  
>-Oh, la madre que me parió - mascullo levantándose mientras casi se jalaba el cabello - creo que sí me gusta.<br>¿Y como no gustarle? Pese a estar rozando la cuarentena, era sumamente atractivo. Ciertamente no era muy alto, pero lo compensaba con unos hombros anchos y una complexión robusta.  
>Aparte, la sonrisa que mostraba era sumamente encantadora.<br>Ni se diga los...  
>-OK Winry, ya acabo tu celibato - mascullo al detenerse y dar una ligera patada a la pared. Ella jamás había creído en el amor a primera vista. Era una tontera enamorarse de alguien solamente al verlo y decir que era el hombre de tu vida.<br>Ahora mucho menos lo que se sentía, se acercaba a eso. Sin embargo, si era algo.  
>El súbito abrir de la puerta hizo que pegara un respingo.<br>-¿Que pasa? - era el mismísimo Edward con un plato de comida - ¿Interrumpí tu plan de escape?  
>Sin embargo, Winry no contesto. Se limitó solo a verlo un momento y luego el plato. Edward frunció el cejo extrañado. Generalmente le hubiera gritado alguna lindeza, pero ahora se veía extraña.<br>-Debe ser eso - pensó y sin más, se acerco a la prisionera. Winry vio horrorizada el movimiento, pero se puso peor cuando la mano de Edward se poso sobre su frente.  
>-No, no hay... - no alcanzó a terminar, cuando recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo doblo y luego una patada que lo mando hacia atrás.<br>-¡Pervertido! - le espeto molesta - ¡No me toques!  
>-Bueno - mascullo Ed muy adolorido mientras trataba de levantarse - eso me indica que estas normal.<br>Entonces reparo en que la puerta de la celda seguía abierta y Winry no había hecho ningún intento de escapar.  
>-Ya es un progreso - pensó con una semisonrisa.<br>-Espera - susurró la chica mientras el pobre se arrastraba hacia la salida - ¿Porque...porque haces esto?  
>-No sé, ¿Será porque estoy idiota?<br>-No me refiero a lo de mi frente, sino a todo...¿Porque...?  
>-Eres mi prisionera. Debo cuidarte. No todos los hombres del ejercito rojo son tan brutos.<br>-Teniente Elrich - la chica alzo la voz - esto no es normal.  
>-No, en absoluto es normal - comentó el joven luego de unos momentos. Solo suspiro mientras se sujetaba el costado - solo estoy aplicando el principio equivalente.<br>-¿Principio...equivalente?  
>-Para obtener algo, debes dar algo a cambio.<br>-¿Para obtener algo, debes...? - Winry se sonrojo y retrocedió - ¡Pervertido! ¿Acaso piensas usarme como tu mujerzuela?  
>-No mujer, no - Edward entornó los ojos - me protegiste. Ahora debo hacerlo.<br>-Fue una vez y fue por accidente.  
>-Los accidentes donde yo vengo, no existen - Edward le sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta.<br>-Oye - la voz de la joven lo detuvo nuevamente - prometo no volverte a pegar, ¿Esta bien? Pero a cambio me contarás porque tienes esa cosa en el brazo  
>Edward dio una seca cabezada, dando por ente que sí. Definitivamente, eso era un GRAN progreso.<br>Sin embargo, tuvo un mal presentimiento, cuando al salir del lugar, vio a Breda con cara de preocupación.

Mustang miro la cara de desconcierto de Edward.  
>-¿Quieren fusilarla?<br>-La brigada lo pide de manera unánime. Aunque técnicamente no mato a nadie y solo es una oficial de enlace, es una SS al fin al cabo.  
>Edward sintió que el piso se le hundía bajo sus pies. Había pasado veinte años buscando a Winry, al fin la había encontrado y ahora querían matarla sin motivo alguno.<br>-Eso es inaceptable - Al se adelanto a las palabras de su hermano - hemos ya hablado con ella y esta arrepentida de lo sucedido.  
>-Lo sé, tengo informes de ello - Mustang miró a Hawkeye - pero hay peligro de una deserción masiva sino cumplo con ello.<br>-Supongo Cornelio tiene que ver con esto - mascullo Edward molesto. Mustang asintió.  
>-El comisario político tiene ciertos privilegios aun. Si logramos convencer a la unidad, no será suficiente. Él puede informarles que hicimos eso y caer en desgracia.<br>-¿Entonces que necesitamos para salvarle la vida?  
>Todos se volvieron hacia May, que había estado escuchando en silencio la platica.<br>-Pensé que la odiabas - susurró Alphonse. La chica negó con la cabeza.  
>-No puedo odiar a personas que hacen felices a mis amigos - May miro de reojo a Edward - tiene que haber algo que pueda salvarle el pellejo.<br>-Si me permiten opinar - Hawkeye dio un paso adelante - tengo una solución al respecto.  
>-¿Y funcionara? - pregunto Edward más ansioso que de costumbre.<br>-Bueno, a mí me salvo la vida - la teniente se permitió el lujo de una leve sonrisa.

-¡Eso es traición!  
>Edward se mantuvo en su sitio mientras veía como Winry caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto.<br>-¡Y tu permitiste que eso pasara!  
>-Yo no fui Rockbell - murmuro Edward. No le gustaba usar el apellido de ella, pero no tenía opción. La Winry de este mundo era más cerrada que la otra - lo propuso la teniente Hawkeye.<br>-¡Y tu estuviste de acuerdo, por Dios!  
>-Pensé las SS no creían en Dios.<br>-Gracioso, muy gracioso - Winry siguió dando vueltas y murmurando por lo bajo - pretendas venda mi honor por salvar mi vida. ¡Entonces prefiero morir!  
>-Eso no es gracioso.<br>-¡Para mí tampoco, pero no me dejas opción! - Winry finalmente se sentó en el catre y le miró anhelante - E...Elrich, ayúdame!  
>Edward quiso sonreír. No le paso desapercibido que ella estaba a punto de tutearlo.<br>Así que con sumo cuidado, se hincó frente a ella y tomo sus manos de manera firme. No solo por poner énfasis en lo que iba a decir, sino para evitar ser golpeado.  
>-Eso hago. Pero también estoy atado de manos - las apretó suavemente - si por mi fuera o el coronel Mustang, estarías libre... - Edward se contuvo de decir "o con nosotros" - pero la brigada sabe de que eres una SS y piden tu cabeza.<br>-Pero... - la voz de Winry se quebró - no mate a nadie.  
>-Lo sabemos, pero tienes una reputación.<br>-Yo me uní a las SS para proteger a mis padres - la rubia bajo la vista - y no sirvió de nada. Ahora también perderé mi vida por esto.  
>Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando la vio llorar. Quiso abrazarla, pero se contuvo. No era el momento ni el lugar adecuados. Tenía que pensar en salvarla.<br>-Entonces vamos a escaparnos.  
>-¿Que? - Winry elevo la vista de golpe - no puedes!<br>-¡Claro que puedo! Me aliste solo para buscar...algo más. Pero ahora ya no tengo opción. ¡Escapa conmigo!  
>-Eso menos! - Winry se levanto de golpe soltándose de las manos de Edward - ¡No es digno de una señorita!<br>El rubio tuvo ganas de azotar la cabeza contra el suelo. ¿Como podía ser tan necia?  
>-Perfecto. Si no es tu honor como soldado, es tu honor como mujer! ¿Que puedo hacer ante eso? ¡Dime!<br>Winry se quedo callada, viendo la expresión furiosa de Edward.  
>-Ahora entiendo porque estas soltero a los 38 años.<br>Edward se contuvo de aporrearla con su automail, pero solamente se dio vuelta y camino a la puerta.  
>-Haz lo que quieras, ya me harte de ayudarte y que tu no...<br>-Voy a hacerlo.  
>-¿Eh? - Ed se paro en seco y se volvió. Winry asintió.<br>-Sí, voy a guiarlos por el complejo y el laboratorio.  
>-Pero...<br>-Es lo que querías, ¿No? - Winry ahora se volteo igual molesta - perderé mi honor como soldado, pero no quiero perder dos al mismo tiempo.  
>-No tienes que protegerme. La vida de soldado no es tan importante para mí - exclamo Edward y se contuvo de decir: "lo era hasta que te volví a ver".<br>-Para mi sí lo es - susurro Winry bajando la mirada.  
>Edward se quedo de piedra. El comentario y la mirada lo decían todo: ella sentía algo por él.<br>Tuvo ganas de gritar de felicidad, pero se contuvo todo lo que pudo. Ya le había costado bastante a la chica ceder y no quería echarlo a perder.  
>-Gracias por preocuparte - mascullo. Winry asintió.<br>-Ahora déjame, quiero descansar un rato. Estoy fatigada por tu culpa.  
>Edward asintió, pero no se dio vuelta. Simplemente camino de espaldas hacia la puerta, observando la figura de Winry en el proceso.<br>No volteo a verlo, pero tan pronto se cerro la puerta, la joven cayo al suelo, temblando.  
>-Soy una estupida - susurró entre llantos quedos.<p>

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor.  
>Al fin el segundo episodio. Ciertamente como lo prometí en el anterior, bajé bastante la acción en aras a crear una especie de trama entre los distintos personajes que aparecen en la historia. Por momentos parece algo improvisado y cortado así a grandes tajos, pero el porque Hawkeye esta con Mustang siendo alemana, así algo del pasado de Winry, lo iré manejando en el siguiente episodio o en el crossover al respecto.<br>Espero esta historia tenga uno o dos episodios más, para irme directo sobre la tercera parte de las crónicas.  
>Agradecimientos especiales a CuttieCorpse por sus comentarios, así quienes más se han molestado en leer esta historia. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida.<br>Nuevamente les dejo un glosario para ampliar el del otro episodio y así no enredarles con tantos detalles. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

****Glosario****

**Shturmovik:** El Ilyushin Il-2, también llamado Shturmovik ('avión de ataque' en ruso), fue un avión de ataque soviético que participó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**SS:** Las Waffen-SS eran el cuerpo de combate de élite de las Schutzstaffel (más conocidas como las SS, o escuadras de protección). Dirigidas por el Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler, las Waffen-SS participaron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Finalizada la guerra algunos de sus líderes fueron juzgados por crímenes de guerra. Comenzaron como unidad de protección y choque de la dirección del Partido Nazi, hasta convertirse en una fuerza de combate de 950.000 soldados aproximadamente, de los que 352.000 murieron en acción y 50.000 desaparecieron. Se batieron bajo el signo de las Waffen-SS hombres de unas veinticinco nacionalidades. En los Juicios de Núremberg, las Waffen-SS fueron condenadas como parte de una organización criminal debido a su participación en atrocidades y crímenes de guerra.

**Luger P08:** es una pistola semiautomática accionada por retroceso. El diseño fue patentado por Georg Luger en 1898 y se produjo por la fábrica alemana de armas Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) a partir del año 1900; es una evolución del modelo diseñado por Hugo Borchardt en 1898, conocido como C-93. La Luger se hizo popular gracias a su empleo por parte del ejército y la marina imperial alemana durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y Segunda Guerra Mundial.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic  
>"Achtung-Panzer!<br>Crónicas del Ejército Rojo II"  
>por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano<p>

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, así que no me demandes

**Recomendación:** para cualquier duda con los términos empleados en esta historia, favor de consultar el glosario que se encuentra hasta el final de este episodio, así en los otros dos. Gracias

Capítulo 3: Knives And Bullets (And Cannons Too)

Mustang vio con irritación la refriega que había comenzado apenas hace un par de horas.  
>-No logramos entrar - apretó los binoculares.<br>-La mitad de la brigada está detenida - Hawkeye leía los telegramas que le entregaba Fuery con rapidez - los alemanes están lanzando fuertes contraataques.  
>Mustang asintió. Estaba pasando lo que se temía.<br>Aunque el alto mando alemán no parecía tener idea del laboratorio y el campo de concentración, la ruta que llevaba a tal, estaba bloqueada por al menos una división de tanques, que en lugar de ir de frente, se había estacionado a defender el perímetro que habían ganado hacía unos días.  
>-Sin querer, nos están bloqueando - Mustang suspiro y tuvo ganas de arrojar los binoculares por la cuneta. Sin embargo, la expresión desolada de Fuery lo detuvo.<br>-¿Envió las reservas?  
>-No, no. Si lo hacemos y fallamos, la posición quedara expuesta y ahora nosotros seremos un punto de ruptura. Lo importante es mantener el perímetro de nuestra avanzada.<br>-Pero, perderemos el laboratorio. Los NKVD se van acercando.  
>-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada. Sé que tenemos una misión, pero lo importante es no sacrificar vidas en vano.<br>-Acero protestaría.  
>-¡Acero puede irse al diablo! ¡Soy el que manda aquí!<br>Hawkeye asintió, pero una sonrisa ligera apareció en su rostro. Mustang en realidad estaba furioso por no complacer a Acero. Aunque no lo dijera, lo estimaba en demasía y sabía que tan importante era para él llegar al laboratorio.  
>Y aparte, tratar de ayudarlo, más cuando él estaba solo, con "ella" en alguna parte del frente.<p>

-¿Entonces? - Alphonse miro a su copiloto, May Chang, que tenía los auriculares puestos. Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Al solo apretó los labios y viro esquivando una serie de disparos, para luego girar y liquidar a su perseguidor. Ambos habían sido asignados al _Shturmovik_, para dar fuego de cobertura a la brigada Alchemist, aparte del propio que recibía del cuarto ejército del aire soviético.  
>Mustang, molesto al principio por su tontería de haberse robado el caza, en realidad estaba complacido con su acción que había facilitado la movilización del frente y la posible captura del laboratorio.<br>-Mi hermano no estará contento - Al estabilizo el avión mientras el Messerschmitt Bf 109 caía a tierra - estamos a un paso.  
>-Sí, pero ordenes son órdenes. Aparte, ¿Has visto lo que hay abajo? Los tanques alemanes están casi alineados uno con otro. Si alguien trata de penetrar allí, será barrido.<br>-¿Y si intentamos cubrirlo?  
>-¿Con que? Gastamos casi todas las bombas y municiones pesadas. Solo nos serviría para el arranque y luego quedaríamos expuestos.<br>Alphonse apretó el mando y mascullo una maldición en alemán. May soltó una risita.  
>-¿Que es tan gracioso?<br>-Creí eras bien portado.  
>-Lo soy, pero esto es un asunto delicado.<br>-Quieres mucho a tu hermano, se nota.  
>Alphonse solo le contesto con una sonrisa, mientras viraba nuevamente el caza para esquivar otra embestía de los Messerschmitt Bf 109.<p>

-¡Malaya!  
>-¿Deja de maldecir, quieres?<br>Edward le dirigió una mueca a Winry y soltó un cañonazo que destruyo un tanque alemán, pero otro apareció en su lugar, cubriendo la posición.  
>-Están como alfileteros. Es una posición tipo erizo.<br>-Maldito el día que su comandante comenzó a mojar los..  
>-¡Edward!<br>El rubio cerró los ojos automáticamente. Aunque estaba furioso por no avanzar, no pudo evitar sonreírle a su gruñona conductora. Efectivamente, Edward había pedido un T-34 para estar en el frente, pero el chofer era ni más ni menos que Winry Rockbell, que luego de un largo interrogatorio, había accedido a dar los datos de la posición del laboratorio, así de las defensas que había alrededor.

_-¿Entonces estas segura?  
>-Absolutamente. Aunque no sé exactamente la ubicación del laboratorio, si sabemos que hay un complejo defendido por la Gestapo y tropas Waffen SS de primera en los alrededores - Winry señalo un punto en el mapa - pregunte una vez por él, ya que tenía que planificar una ofensiva por ese sector, pero mis superiores me lo negaron de manera rotunda. Dijeron que usara lo demás, menos ese emplazamiento.<br>-Entonces, es allí - Edward se adelantó al mapa. Mustang, Hawkeye, May, Havock y Alphonse, se encontraban en la tienda de mapas, mientras el ruido de la movilización de la brigada se escuchaba a lo lejos.  
>-Podría ser, solo es una suposición - Winry se mordió el labio inferior - podría estar equivocada.<br>-Según los informes que consiguió Hughes, es este sector - Havock dio una bocanada fuerte al cigarro mientras señalaba todo el mapa - es el lugar.  
>-¿Y cómo entraremos?<br>-Se supone el laboratorio está ubicado a un costado de la línea defensiva alemana. Sin embargo, aún está lo suficientemente adentro de ella, lo cual equivale a que aún tenemos que romper esa línea para acceder a él - Mustang saco un marcador y señalo la posición - no hay otra opción que hacer una ofensiva blindada al estilo Blitzkrieg.  
>-Pero ¿Qué tal si la línea forma una posición de erizo? - Alphonse intervino - penetraríamos pero ya muy tarde. El laboratorio sería evacuado al verse desprotegido.<br>-Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr. Ahora, vayan a sus posiciones.  
>Los presentes saludaron de manera marcial y se retiraron, salvo Alphonse que vio cómo su hermano se quedaba a hablar con Mustang y Winry. Quiso intervenir, pero May lo halo de la guerrera y lo saco a trompicones.<br>-Ahora no, después - susurró la oriental. Al asintió no muy contento. Sabía que iba a hacer su hermano. El grito de Mustang pareció confirmarle eso._

_-¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedo autorizar eso!  
>-Coronel, jamás le he pedido algo, hasta ahora. Y se lo ruego - Edward le miraba desafiante, pero su tono de voz era de súplica - deje que la oficial Rockbell me acompañe en mi tanque.<br>La petición había sorprendido por igual a Winry, que solo miraba de manera alterna al rubio y al moreno.  
>-Imposible. Cornello la perdono por darnos estos datos, pero podría hacerse un escándalo si permito que una alemana este con uno de los nuestros en la avanzada.<br>-Ella no hará nada malo, se lo garantizo.  
>-¡Aun así, la imagen sería terrible!<br>-Winry es la única que sabe dónde está el laboratorio - Edward se acercó a la joven y sin más, la tomo de la mano. La rubia se sonrojo - aunque tengamos la ubicación por mapas, no hay nada mejor que un guía en el frente.  
>-Lo sé Acero - Mustang alzo una ceja - pero repito, no puedo darte tal lujo.<br>-Sé que no confía en ella Coronel - Edward apretó los dientes - pero yo sí. Aparte, si intenta algo, yo mismo le volare la cabeza.  
>-¡Oye! - Winry le miro agriamente ante el comentario. Sin embargo, Edward le sonrió de esa manera característica que tenía. La joven solo suspiro y desvió la mirada. Mustang se había cruzado de brazos, meditando que hacer.<br>-Edward tiene razón - soltó Winry de repente - yo puedo guiarlo con mayor precisión. Estaré con él en el tanque.  
>Mustang hizo una mueca. No esperaba una petición de la prisionera.<br>-Vamos coronel - Edward apelo a sus ojos de perro regañado. Winry estuvo a punto de carcajearse con el gesto.  
>-Está bien, está bien - Mustang entorno los ojos - irán los dos juntos. ¡Sin embargo, solo ustedes y nadie más! ¿Entendido? ¡Y a la primera que vea algo raro, daré la orden de volarlos en pedazos!<br>-No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien Coronel - Edward sonrió y luego le guiño un ojo a Winry. La chica le miro un momento, y volteo la mirada, fingiendo malestar._

Winry continuaba molesta con Edward. No solo había traicionado a su país, sino también la habían obligado a subir a un tanque enemigo, en compañía de un sujeto que no solo la irritaba, pero también le despertaba sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado.  
>Por un momento, sintió ganas de dar vuelta y alejarse de allí, o en el peor de los casos, ir directamente contra los tanques alemanes, para que fueran volados en pedazos. Al menos así lavaría su traición de manera doble.<br>Sin embargo, seguía obedeciendo a Edward sin chistar, cuando le pedía girar o echar reversa, mientras él, a cargo del puesto de artillería, no dejaba de soltar obuses contra los tanques enemigos.  
>-No tienes ni idea como te odio Edward Elrich - mascullo por lo bajo.<br>-Lo sé, pero algo es algo - comento el rubio.  
>-¿Me escuchaste? ¡Hace un ruido de los mil demonios!<br>-Tengo buen oído. Aparte, como tu compañero estoy al tanto de tí.  
>-No sé si sentirme halagada o molesta.<br>-Deberías sentirte halagada. Al menos no te he violado.  
>-Eso no me reconforta - Winry trino los dientes. Se sabía de la horrible costumbre de los soldados rusos de violar a cuanta mujer se les pusiera enfrente, en especial del bando contrario.<br>-Tampoco bebo.  
>-Sí, lo sé. En realidad pocos en tu unidad beben.<br>-Bueno, Havock y Breda suelen hacerlo seguido. Dan mal ejemplo - Edward apretó el gatillo y otro cañonazo del T-34 resonó. Winry se quedó callada, mientras seguía maniobrando.  
>-¿Cómo perdiste el brazo y la pierna? - pregunto de repente. Edward la miro un momento.<br>-Fue...un problema que tuve para defender a mi hermano. Tuve que darlos a cambio de su vida.  
>-Suena como si los hubieras dado por voluntad propia, como en una carnicería.<br>-Casi fue eso.  
>Winry miró como el gesto alegre de Edward se ensombrecía.<br>-¿Te arrepientes?  
>-En absoluto. Valió la pena. Él está ahora conmigo.<br>-Es increíble el cariño que se tienen.  
>-Siempre hemos sido así. Nos cuidábamos uno al otro. Madre tenía que hacer y luego cuando padre se fue...no teníamos de donde escoger.<br>-Habrá sido dura tu niñez sin ellos.  
>-Teníamos a la sensei - sonrió Edward.<br>-¿Sensei? ¿Qué es eso?  
>-Palabra japonesa para "maestro". Ella nos recogió, cuido y nos enseñó a...valernos por nosotros mismos.<br>-¿Y qué paso con ella?  
>-No sabemos. La hemos perdido de vista.<br>Winry noto el gesto del rubio.  
>-Esa misma mirada me pones constantemente.<br>-¿A que te refieres?  
>-Sí. Como si yo fuera algo...perdido y me hubieses encontrado. Generalmente me incomoda, pero...<br>-¿Vas a hablar de ello nuevamente?  
>-No - Winry se volvió y giro el tanque - no te gusta.<br>Edward entorno los ojos y solo murmuro "mujeres". Winry le miro un momento y soltó un suspiro, recordando la plática que habían tenido hacía unas horas antes de iniciar el combate.

_-La guerra es horrible.  
>Winry levanto la vista del arma que le había dado Edward. Un fusil <em>_PPSh-41__.  
>-¿Porque lo dices?<br>-Solo mira esto - el rubio alzo la mano para señalar la movilización de la brigada. Los fusileros recargaban sus armas mientras llenaban sus bolsas de munición, al tanto algunos subían a los T-34, seguidos de la artillería móvil - estamos luchando por la seguridad de los civiles, pero en el fondo es una batalla meramente entre dos tipos que tienen un ego enorme.  
>-La guerra es así. No se puede evitar las pérdidas. Alguien tiene que resultar dañado o lastimado para poder hacer algo.<br>Edward no contesto ante la lógica de la joven. Solo suspiro y se dejó caer a su lado.  
>-Puedes ser cruel cuando quieres.<br>-Eso te quería preguntar. Hablas de mí, como si me conocieras de...hace mucho - Winry lo miro. Edward le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
>-Creo no te lo he dicho, pero te pareces a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.<br>Winry apretó los labios. El comentario la había molestado de sobremanera. Por un momento tuvo ganas de rociarle las balas al rubio, pero se contuvo.  
>-Supongo la amabas - soltó Winry con irritación.<br>-Oh, bastante - la sonrisa de Edward aumento - pero jamás pude decírselo.  
>-Pues cuando esto termine, regresa y díselo.<br>-No puedo.  
>-¿Porque?<br>-Ella ya no está aquí - la sonrisa de Edward se borró y miro hacia el horizonte donde los resplandores de la batalla alumbraban el cielo. Winry le miro con una mezcla de culpa y de satisfacción. Ciertamente le había logrado cerrar la boca, pero la reacción que tuvo el chico la hizo sentir mal. Parecía una herida que aún seguía fresca.  
>-L-Lo siento - la rubia hizo una mueca - no quise incomodarte.<br>-No lo haces. Al contrario, veo que no te gusto la comparación.  
>-No me sentí comparada - tercio molesta - solo que hablas de ella como si fuera una...diosa.<br>-¿Y tiene algo de malo eso?  
>-No sé, un poco - Winry desvió la mirada - otra chica si te escuchara, podría molestarse.<br>-¿Y porque?  
>-¡Yo que sé! - Winry se levantó ya harta de la plática - Eres apuesto y estas soltero. Serías un buen partido.<br>-¿Buen partido? - Edward se echó a reír, pero de manera amargada - ¿De dónde? Estoy manco y cojo.  
>-Tiene esas...cosas - Winry volteo a verlo - no pareces nada de eso.<br>-¿Y crees que una chica le gustaría esto? - Edward se levantó y remango su guerrera, mostrando el automail - ¡¿Crees que le gustaría que algo metálico y frío tocará su piel cuando la abrazara, cuando la besara, cuando hiciéramos el amor?  
>-¡Si la chica te quiere, lo soportará!<br>-¿Y dime dónde diablos hay una así? ¡Soy un monstruo!  
>-Yo si soportaría.<br>El comentario hizo que ambos se quedarán en silencio de golpe. Edward parpadeo un par de veces, pero antes de que dijera algo, Winry solo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí._

-¿Winry? ¿Winry?  
>-¿Eh? - la voz de Edward despertó a la chica de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué pasa?<br>-¡Nos vas a matar!  
>La joven alzo la vista y vio horrorizada por la visera, que se dirigían de lleno contra una fila de tanques alemanes que no paraban de dispararles.<br>-¡MALDICION! - Winry grito a todo pulmón, mientras tiraba de los controles del T-34 y este ejecutaba un viraje tan cerrado, que comenzó a inclinarse de manera peligrosa.  
>-¡Nos vamos a voltear! - Edward se aferró a la estructura para amortiguar el impacto.<br>-¡Dispara!  
>-¿Pero que...?<br>-¡Que dispares!  
>Edward solo apretó el gallito, haciendo que el T-34 soltara un obús a tierra de nadie. Sin embargo, la explosión del mismo, estabilizo el precario equilibrio del tanque, impidiendo que se volteara.<br>-Eso estuvo cerca - suspiro Edward y le sonrió a su compañera - te felicito.  
>Winry le correspondió el gesto, pero una explosión cercana hizo que ambos se volvieran hacia el frente. El supuesto obús perdido, había dado de lleno sobre un tanque Tiger que se había adelantado a los demás en una especie de contraataque.<br>Al instante, el resto de los tanques se pararon en seco y comenzaron a movilizarse como hormigas, en total desorden.  
>-El tanque insignia - alcanzo a decir Winry con los ojos abiertos - destruimos al comandante de la compañía.<br>Edward abrió la boca, sorprendido, pero se bajó del asiento del artillero y saco una bengala de su chaqueta, lanzándola encima de la escotilla.

Alphonse y May sobrevolaban el campo de batalla. La brigada Alchemist estaba teniendo un duro enfrentamiento contra el segundo cuerpo Panzer, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de sus intenciones y bloqueaba con duros contraataques la embestida de los rojos.  
>-No se va a poder - comento May mientras veía los movimientos - nos detuvieron.<br>-Tendremos que ir nosotros de manera personal - Alphonse apretó el mando del Shturmovik. Pero justo en ese momento, una cortina de humo rojo apareció de repente, bloqueando un momento la visibilidad de Alphonse.  
>-¡Al! - May señalo emocionada algo debajo de ellos - ¡Es la señal de contraataque!<br>Alphonse viro el aparato y vio con alegría como una parte del ejército de tanques alemán se movía de manera desordenada, mientras un solitario T-34, dejaba caer la bengala marcadora y se lanzaba velozmente entre el hueco dejado por los tanques enemigos.  
>-¡Ese es mi hermano! - Al grito eufórico - ¡Lo hizo!<p>

-Comandante - Hawkeye se acercó a Mustang que veía la batalla con sus binoculares. Traía un papel en la mano - Acero logro hacer una penetración.  
>Mustang miro a su lugarteniente y luego al papel que traía en sus manos con las coordenadas.<br>-Muevan la punta de lanza hacia Acero. ¡Ahora!  
>Hawkeye asintió, mientras Mustang sonreía de manera triunfal.<p>

Winry estaba sorprendida mientras Edward no paraba de lanzar obuses sobre los tanques enemigos, que ahora huían ante el embiste suicida del T-34.  
>-¡No te detengas! - Edward vociferaba mientras con una mano cargaba y con la otra disparaba - ¡No te detengas!<br>Winry asentía mecánicamente ante los gritos del rubio. Sin embargo, vio como dos tanques Mark-IV cargaban hacia ellos.  
>-¡No! ¡Adelante! - Edward parecía adivinar sus intenciones - ¡Adelante!<br>-¡Pero vamos a chocar!  
>-No lo haremos - sonrió Edward. Winry pensó que se había vuelto loco y tuvo ganas de hacer girar el tanque.<br>Una explosión hizo que volviera la vista hacia la visera. Uno de los Mark-IV había volado en pedazos y el otro comenzó a retroceder, pero un disparo certero de Edward, lo paro en seco. El T-34 siguió adelante entre los escombros, mientras el resto de los tanques alemanes trataban de aglutinarse, pero sin darse cuenta que el tanque ruso ya había atravesado sus líneas y se dirigía en solitario hacia un paraje descubierto.  
>-¿Cómo es posible? - Winry parpadeo - estamos solos, ¿De dónde vino eso?<br>El sonido de un avión hizo que levantará la vista. Edward señalo el cielo contento.  
>-Tenemos un ángel guardián, ¿Recuerdas?<br>-¡Hermano! - la voz de Alphonse resonó por el aparato de radio que Edward había descolgado - ¿Están bien?  
>-Perfectamente. Estamos saliendo del bloqueo. ¿Ya divisan el laboratorio?<br>-Sí - exclamo May - está justo frente a ustedes. A unos 3 kilómetros de...¡Al! ¡Cuidado!  
>Un ruido seco hizo que la comunicación se cortará.<br>-No, no puede ser - Edward miro a Winry asustado y azuzó el aparato entre sus manos - Al, ¿Estas allí? Contesta, ¡Al, contesta!  
>Pero solo la estática respondió. Al instante, Edward soltó el aparato y abrió la escotilla.<br>-No lo hagas! - Winry trato de detenerlo - puede haber francotiradores!  
>Pero Edward no hizo caso y abrió la compuerta. Al momento, vio como el Shturmovik de Alphonse pasaba encima de ellos, casi a ras de suelo, con una estela de humo saliendo de su cola. Trataba de planear, pero un disparo desconocido voló parte del ala del avión, que solo giro sobre sí mismo un par de veces, antes de estrellarse dramáticamente contra el suelo.<br>-¡No! - grito Edward - ¡Al!  
>Al instante, el vaivén del tanque en movimiento hizo que el rubio cayera estrepitosamente dentro del tanque, al tiempo resonaban el impacto de varias balas sobre la escotilla.<br>-¡Winry! ¿Qué haces?  
>-Salvarte la vida, idiota - la rubia metió velocidad - los disparos vienen del laboratorio. ¡Tenemos que neutralizarlos para que no hagan blanco con la punta de lanza!<br>-Pero mi hermano está en medio! - Edward se levantó furioso  
>-Lo importante ahora es la misión. Aparte, no sabemos si Alphonse está vivo o no. Si nos dirigimos a averiguarlo, perderemos tiempo.<br>Edward se quedó pasmado ante la sangre fría de Winry. Sin más, sacó su pistola del cinto y le apunto.  
>-Winry, da vuelta.<br>-No lo haré - la rubia no volteo a verlo, concentrada en avanzar, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de las balas impactando al tanque - tenemos prioridades.  
>-¡Mi prioridad es mi hermano! - Edward corto cartucho y dejo caer la punta de la pistola sobre la nuca de la joven - ¡Así que vuelve!<br>-¿Y que hay con la prioridad de tu hermano?  
>-¿A que rayos te refieres?<br>-Alphonse sabía de la misión. Su prioridad era llegar al laboratorio y conseguir esos datos.  
>-¡Eso no es cierto! - la presión del arma sobre la nuca de Winry aumento, mientras Edward estaba furioso - ¡Él hubiera venido por mí!<br>-¿Crees? - Winry se volteo de lado, mientras el cañón se deslizaba hacia su sien - ¿Lo crees realmente?  
>Edward solo miraba horrorizado a Winry. Estaba pálido, asustado, demacrado. Winry sintió se le ablandaba el corazón. Se veía el cariño que le tenía a Alphonse.<br>Sin embargo, solo se volvió y siguió manejando.  
>-Si quieres matarme, adelante. Seguiré adelante.<br>Entonces el cañón del arma dejo de hacer presión sobre la cabeza de Winry, mientras oía la joven como Edward la guardaba dentro de la guerrera.  
>-Lo...siento - su voz sonaba apesadumbrada - yo...<br>-Luego te disculpas, ahora necesito un artillero - Winry le miro de reojo. Edward asintió y salto al asiento mientras preparaba un nuevo obús. Winry sonrió y soltó un largo suspiro. Sin embargo, miro con cierto desagrado como su mano derecha no paraba de temblar sobre el mando del tanque.

Un olor nauseabundo obligo a May a despertar de su inconciencia. Con lentitud, fue abriendo los ojos, para percibir con desconcierto como se encontraba sentada en un montón de chatarra, rodeada de algunas llamas que comenzaban a multiplicarse.  
>-Nos estrellamos - la soldado parpadeo. Recordó que al momento de hablar con el hermano de Al, habían recibido un impacto directo y luego otro. Si no hubiera sido por él, habrían muerto.<br>-¡Alphonse! - la joven levanto la vista y vio con horror como la cabina delantera estaba hecha pedazos - ¡Alphonse!  
>May se quitó el derruido cinturón de seguridad y trato de asomarse en medio de los pedazos de vidrio y acero. Una figura se encontraba encogida entre el hierro retorcido.<br>-Maldita sea - mascullo mientras trataba de salir, pero el vidrio blindado se había comprimido formando una capa encima de ella. Entonces saco su pistola y soltó varias ráfagas, volando el vidrio, para luego con una patada frontal, esta salía volando.  
>-Al, no te mueras, no te mueras - la chica brinco de su cabina y de una certera patada voló el vidrio de la otra. Por suerte, el hierro no se había torcido tanto y May pudo introducirse para checar a su copiloto.<br>-¡Alphonse! - May gritaba una y otra vez, sacudiendo el cuerpo del joven - no te mueras!  
>Por respuesta, un quejido lastimero emergió del susodicho. May soltó un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a sacarlo lentamente. Sin embargo, cuando sus piernas salían, un espantoso crujido hizo que Alphonse despertara entre gritos.<br>-¡Mi pierna! - vocifero. May alzo la vista y vio con repugnancia como la pierna derecha del chico estaba doblada en una posición anormal.  
>-¡May! - Al pareció despertar y vio a su compañera - ¿Que paso?<br>-Nos derribaron - la joven con cuidado trato de bajarlo, pero la pierna golpeo suavemente el fuselaje, ocasionándole otro grito a Al - lo siento, lo siento. ¡Está rota!  
>-Eso siento - Alphonse respiraba con dificultad mientras apretaba los dientes. May lo acomodo luego de unos minutos contra el fuselaje, al tanto se apresuraba a echar tierra sobre las llamas - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?<br>-Esperar - May volvió con él - la punta de lanza no tardará en llegar.  
>Sin embargo, el sonido de varias balas impactándose en el avión, hicieron que se volvieran.<br>-Están enviando compañías - Al hizo una mueca al divisar encima de la chatarra, varios fritzies en carga sobre ellos - van a liquidarnos.  
>-Eso si yo los dejo - May corto cartucho de su pistola y comenzó a disparar por encima.<p>

Edward sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Sin haberse dado cuenta, estaba llorando a lágrima viva, mientras no dejaba de disparar contra las defensas que el laboratorio tenía a su alrededor.  
>-Comienza a zigzaguear - mascullo el rubio con la voz cortada - así no nos darán.<br>-Pero perderás puntería! - exclamo Winry.  
>-De eso no te preocupes.<br>Winry tomo aire y comenzó a mover el vehículo en zeta, mientras no dejaba de avanzar. Miro de reojo al rubio, que con una mano se secaba las lágrimas, mientras con la otra, cargaba y disparaba.  
>Generalmente se necesitaba un soldado para cargar municiones, pero Edward se las había arreglado de forma maravillosa.<br>No podía dejar de admirarlo. El cariño que tenía por su hermano era admirable, pero también el respeto que le tenía.  
>Entonces su vista se fijó en un arma que se encontraba en el suelo, a sus pies. Durante la discusión que ambos habían tenido, Edward había tirado su Tokarev.<br>-Es mi oportunidad - pensó frenéticamente. No quería lastimarlo, pero podía amenazarlo y luego salir del tanque para unirse con sus camaradas.  
>Algo que había estado planeando por mucho tiempo.<br>-¡Winry! - grito Edward de improviso. La joven parpadeo y vio con horror como un par de tanques Tigers se les venían encima.  
>-Son los que debieron derribar a mi hermano! - Edward estaba furioso.<br>-¡Agárrate! - Winry giro los controles y el tanque comenzó a zigzaguear de manera violenta.  
>-¡No, no, no! - Edward casi brinca de su asiento - sigue de frente!<br>-¡Se lo que hago! - Winry entonces paro de golpe y al instante, dos cañonazos de los Tigers resonaron, pasando apenas a lado del T-34 - ¡Fuego!  
>Edward obedeció de manera automática y los obuses hicieron blanco directo, incendiando en unos minutos a ambos Tigers.<br>-I-Increíble - Edward trago saliva - ¿Como sabías?  
>-Los Tigers tardan un minuto en ajustar la mira con la torreta. Eso les da una ventaja para disparar de lejos, pero no de cerca. Seguro habían calculado mi zigzag, pero no que pararía de golpe.<br>-Vaya. Eres increíble.  
>Winry se sonrojo ante el comentario tan directo. Entonces levanto la vista y vio como los ataques de la muralla se habían detenido.<br>-Están huyendo. No pensaban que un simple T-34 iba a destruir a sus guardianes.  
>-Perfecto, entonces adelante! - Edward estaba exultante. Winry solo le sonrió y mientras aceleraba, su vista se volvió a fijar en el suelo, buscando la Tokarev.<br>Sin embargo, la hizo a un lado con la bota y con una sonrisa en su rostro, apretó el pedal mientras metía tercera velocidad.

Un fritzie cargo hacia la posición, pero un disparo certero en la frente, lo hizo derrumbarse de golpe. Sin embargo, al menos 10 de sus camaradas seguían moviéndose, pese a que el suelo estaba ya repleto de cadáveres.  
>-La antepenúltima bala - May suspiro y miro su pistola. Alphonse soltó un largo suspiro y miro los dos PPSh-41 y tres revólveres Nagant sin munición.<br>-Creo esto es el fin.  
>-No digas eso - May lo regaño - no tardarán en venir los refuerzos.<br>-Quisiera creer, pero - levanto la vista y vio los resplandores a lo lejos - están todavía lejos.  
>May quiso abofetearlo, pero se contuvo. En realidad tenía toda la razón. La vanguardia de la brigada aún estaba muy lejos de ellos. Por los resplandores y los estruendos, al menos tardarían una media hora en estar con ellos.<br>-Siento fastidiarte - Al la miro con pena - pero hay que prepararnos para lo peor.  
>May le miro molesta y se volvió para disparar las últimas dos balas, que pegaron de lleno en dos soldados alemanes. Sin embargo, la compañía seguía moviéndose.<br>-No voy a rendirme - May sacó un cuchillo y se lo dio a Alphonse - me encargaré de ellos cuando lleguen.  
>-Son demasiados. Aparte llevan armas.<br>-Eso no importa! - May azuzó la daga - aunque no lo parezca, soy una excelente artista marcial.  
>-Me sorprende tu optimismo.<br>-Y a mí tu pesimismo. Pensé que eras más positivo.  
>-Lo soy, pero también sé que la situación es difícil.<br>May abrió la boca para contestar, pero solo suspiro y se sentó junto a él.  
>Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras las balas resonaban sobre el avión.<br>-Estoy asustada - soltó de repente May - pensé que estaba lista para morir, pero no es cierto. No quiero hacerlo.  
>-Todos nos asusta la muerte. Es algo normal.<br>-No me refiero a eso - los ojos de May se crisparon con lágrimas - es injusto que muera, siendo tan joven.  
>-Pues no lo pareces - sonrió Al tratando de bromear, pero las lágrimas de May lo detuvieron - ok, lo siento, no fue mi intención.<br>-No es eso. Es que... - May se sonrojo - jamás me han besado.  
>-¿No te han besado? ¿En serio?<br>-Sí, pero es mi culpa - la chica terció la boca molesta - desde pequeña me dediqué a las artes marciales y luego cuando inició la guerra, me enliste. Para cuando me di cuenta, había dejado mi adolescencia atrás y con ello, el salir con alguien.  
>-Pensé que las sociedades orientales despreciaban el noviazgo.<br>-Y lo hacemos. Pero tampoco quería casarme. Solo salir con un chico y tener mi primer beso - May miro anhelante a Al - es tan malo eso?  
>-Claro que no - Al le sonrió - aunque en ese caso, estamos igual.<br>-¿A que te refieres?  
>-Sí, yo tampoco he dado mi primer beso.<br>-¿En serio? Tienes 33 años.  
>-Sí, pero me pase toda mi vida buscando a mi hermano y luego tratando de prevenir que un loco destruyera este mundo. No ha habido tiempo para tener una relación. Y ahora, voy a morir aquí, lejos de mi hermano. Tenía planes, ¿Sabías?<br>May se quedó en silencio. Solo miro de reojo entre los fierros. La compañía estaba ya a unos pasos de ellos.  
>-Bésame.<br>-¿Eh?  
>-sí - la chica lo miro con determinación - Vamos a besarnos. Si va a ser nuestra última vez, al menos quiero poder darte algo que deseabas en vida.<br>-Que conveniente. Esto también te beneficia.  
>-¿Quien dijo que estaba siendo altruista? - May le sonrió un momento, pero tomo un gesto serio - anda Alphonse. ¿Podrías...hacerme este favor a mí?<br>Al la miro sorprendido un tiempo. Sin embargo, tomo aire y pasando rápidamente la lengua por los labios resecos, se acercó a ella.  
>May le miro desconcertada. No creía que Alphonse lo hiciera, pero el gesto que hizo con su lengua, la desarmo totalmente. Se veía tan atractivo de repente.<br>-Dios - pensó al momento de cerrar los ojos - ¿Hace cuánto que me gustaba?  
>Justo en el momento que sus labios apenas se tocaron, el ruido de una ametralladora hizo que ambos se separaran de golpe y miraran entre los escombros.<br>Una serie de rafagas barrían literalmente con la compañía que ya estaba encima de ellos.  
>Sorprendidos levantaron la vista y vieron a otro Shturmovik caer en picada, soltando ráfagas de balas sobre los soldados alemanes, que huían en desbandada hacia el laboratorio.<br>-¡Son amigos! - May grito emocionada - ¡Llegaron los refuerzos!  
>Alphonse suspiro aliviado, mientras se recargaba sobre el fuselaje visiblemente cansado. Estaba contento por estar vivo un día más.<br>Fue cuando su mirada se posó sobre May, que brincaba alegremente y hacía señas al caza amigo. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa al verla tan contenta, pero entonces se fijó en los labios de la chica y un repentino sonrojo inundo su cara.  
>-Soy un pervertido - entonces trato de fijar su vista en el avión para distraerse. Los soldados alemanes se habían retirado en su totalidad. Fue cuando noto algo que no le gusto en absoluto, mientras el caza descendía luego de varias vueltas de reconocimiento.<br>-NKVD - soltó de repente. May dejo de saltar y se quedó tiesa.  
>-¿En serio?<br>Al solo contesto con un gesto, señalando la insignia que tenía el avión entre las alas, mostrando la insignia de la policía militar del régimen.  
>Aunque Al estaba alegre de haber podido salir de esta situación, también se sentía desolado. Los NKVD estaban en la misma dirección que ellos en la búsqueda de los secretos del laboratorio. Si estaban allí, seguro serían sometidos a un interrogatorio al respecto.<br>-No, no lo hagas - Alphonse noto como May sacaba unas dagas de su cinturón - tendremos que seguir adelante con esto.  
>May apretó los dientes molesta, pero asintió.<br>Pero lo sorprendente fue como una atractiva mujer de pelo largo violeta, emergía de una de las cabinas del caza, seguido de un ruso alto y delgado.  
>-¿Están bien camaradas? - la mujer se acercó con pistola en mano, mientras el que parecía su guardaespaldas, cargaba un PPSh-41 y se colocaba a espaldas de ella, vigilando los alrededores.<br>-Sí, muchas gracias - Alphonse aparento tranquilidad - nos salvaron la vida.  
>-No fue nada. Estábamos en reconocimiento y vimos lo que pasaba - la joven les sonrió. Sin embargo, aún tenía la Tokarev en alto - por cierto, ¿Que hacen aquí?<br>-Uno de nuestros tanques se desvió de la vanguardia - comento Al - y lo seguimos como medida de protección.  
>-¿En serio? Un caza para un solo T-34. Que extraño.<br>-Son...amigos - Al sudo - no podíamos dejarlos solos.  
>La mujer frunció el entrecejo y los miro detenidamente. Entonces se enfocó sobre May y sin más, le soltó un disparo a los pies, que hizo que la oriental literalmente saltara en su sitio.<br>-Pero que rayos... - May se adelantó un paso, pero la piloto alzo el arma.  
>-Un paso más pequeña Hiwi - le amenazo y luego volteo a ver a Alphonse - creían que iban a engañarnos, verdad?<br>-Pero que rayos hacen! - Al se adelantó tratando de contener el nerviosismo - somos rusos, como ustedes.  
>-No eres ruso. Eres alemán, se nota a leguas y tu compañera puede ser una cosaca!<br>-¡No soy una cosaca! - May arremetió entonces y antes de que la mujer disparara, le asesto un fuerte golpe en la mano que le hizo soltar la Tokarev. Sin embargo, antes de que sacara una daga para eliminarla, el sonido del PPSh-41 hizo que se parara en seco.  
>-No lo intenten - comentó el guardaespaldas. May lo miro molesta mientras Alphonse se acercaba a ella, haciendo muecas de dolor por su pierna. Aun con el arma en alto, el ruso ayudo a levantar a la joven - ¿Estas bien?<br>-Sí, pero esta Hiwi es hábil...  
>-¡No somos Hiwi! - rezongo Alphonse - somos rusos, ese avión que esta derribado es uno como el que tienen.<br>-Eso es mentira - comento la joven frotándose la mano - según el protocolo, un caza no justifica la protección de un T-34 en solitario. Aparte, esta zona no es del conocimiento del mando militar.  
>-Lo es. Los NKVD no lo saben todo.<br>-Ya veo - sonrió la joven - entonces si son de los nuestros...  
>-Hasta que al fin entiendes, bruja! - espeto May. La mujer le miró con molestia un momento.<br>-No soy de amenazar a la gente, no está en mi naturaleza. Pero ahora estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso contigo.  
>-Supongo que eso de valioso, te refieres a lo que está en el laboratorio - soltó Alphonse. La mujer parpadeo y volteo a verlo sorprendida.<br>-¿Saben los militares del laboratorio?  
>-Quizás tanto como ustedes.<br>La joven se quedó callada y vio de reojo a su acompañante. Este se encogió de hombros.  
>-No podemos eliminarlos - comentó el ruso - no es nuestra misión. Aparte, Joshua se molestaría.<br>-Chrno, no olvides que también soy católica. Lo que hice fue para nuestra defensa.  
>-Bonita defensa. Te pareces a lo que cuentas de tu amiga Rosete.<br>-Eso no me halaga, créeme.  
>-Hey, hey - Al alzo las manos mientras recargaba la cadera sobre el fuselaje para evitar lastimarse la pierna - ¿De qué rayos hablan?<br>-Nada camarada - la joven se volvió y les sonrió - creo que tendré que confiar en ustedes. No hay opción.  
>-¿Y porque harían eso? La NKVD es muy celosa con sus secretos.<br>-Ciertamente. Somos NKVD, pero a la vez no. Supongo como ustedes.  
>-No entiendo - Al miro a May que parecía igual desconcertada. La mujer solo se cruzo de brazos.<br>-Sí, la NVKD y los militares buscan los secretos de los Nazis, pero de manera desorganizada. En cambio, parece que tú y yo tenemos algo en común.  
>-¿Y eso es..?<br>-El Santo Grial.  
>La expresión de Alphonse se congeló y se puso tan pálido como la cera, mientras May miraba de manera alternativa a su amigo y a la joven que casi se carcajeaba.<br>-Veo que si atiné.  
>-¿Se puede saber quién eres?<br>-Claro, con mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Azmaria Henrick, oficial de la NKVD y este es el sargento Nahum Timmev, aunque como ven, le digo Chrno. Es un placer - finalizo la joven con una enorme sonrisa.

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor.

Se supone el fic terminaría con este episodio, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya había acabado con el límite máximo que escribió por episodio. Así que al menos dará para uno o máximo, dos episodios más. No quiero profundizar demasiado en la trama, así en algunos personajes, ya que esto se vería en el otro Fanfic que estoy haciendo. Por cierto, notarán como ya aparecieron los charas de otra historia que hice, que son de la saga de Chrono Crusade. Como comenté al inicio, el objetivo de esta historia es servir de antecedente a un crossover el cual estoy planeando, y que juntará dos series que son emblemáticas, como FMA y Chrono Crusade. El título del episodio, viene del OST de V por Vendetta, que me pareció muy adecuado a la trama militar que desarrolla. Agradezco a Miu Furunji, así a Flor440 por sus comentarios y críticas al respecto. Nuevamente, no dejen de checar los glosarios, para no hacerse pelotas con los términos usados. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.

*****Glosario*****

**Tokarev TT-33**: es una pistola semiautomática desarrollada por Fedor Tokarev como pistola de servicio para el Ejército Soviético y para reemplazar al revólver Nagant M1895, en uso desde la época del Imperio ruso.

**Nagant M1895:** Revolver que fue diseñado y producido por el armero belga Léon Nagant. Fue adoptado, en diversos modelos, por la policía y el ejército de Suecia (el M1887 en calibre 7,5 mm), Noruega (el M1893), Polonia, Francia (en calibre 8 mm) y Grecia (el Peristrofon M1895), entre otros. Aunque el usuario más conocido fue Rusia, que lo adoptó como Modelo de 1895.

**Messerschmitt Bf 109**: fue un avión de caza alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial diseñado por Willy Messerschmitt a principios de los años 1930 cuando era diseñador jefe de la BF. Fue uno de los primeros cazas realmente modernos de la época, incluyendo características tales como una construcción monocasco totalmente metálica, carlinga cerrada, y tren de aterrizaje retráctil. Después de haber pasado por su bautismo de fuego en la Guerra Civil Española, el Bf 109 permaneció en servicio hasta el nacimiento de la era de los reactores al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, tiempo durante el cual fue la espina dorsal de la fuerza de cazas de la _Luftwaffe_ alemana.


	4. Chapter 4

Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic  
>"Achtung-Panzer!<br>Crónicas del Ejército Rojo II"  
>por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano<p>

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, así que no me demandes

Capítulo 4: Santo Grial

**Aclaración**: favor de pasar a leer el glosario, que se encuentra al final de este y los demás episodios, para aclaraciones con ciertos términos usados en esta historia. Gracias.

-¿Seguro estarás bien?  
>-Claro - Alphonse le sonrió a May mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad - estaré mejor aquí.<br>-Tal vez, pero... - entonces la mirada de la joven se posó en la de Chrono, que comenzaba a encender el _Shturmovik_.  
>-Sé que no confías en nosotros, "camarada" - le miro de reojo - pero no tenemos opción.<br>-Lo dices como si nosotros fuéramos los malos.  
>-En esta búsqueda, no sabes en quien confiar - Chrono cerro la cabina de un golpe.<br>-Estarán bien - Azmaria se acercó a una atribulada May mientras el caza comenzaba a despegar - Chrono es un excelente piloto.  
>-Eso espero. Aunque arregle su pierna, debe dolerle la fractura.<br>-Anda, los hombres son muchas veces quejumbrosos, pero tu novio aguantará perfectamente ello.  
>-¿Eh? ¿Cuál novio?<br>-Vamos - Azmaria le sonrió maliciosamente - no creas que no me di cuenta como se miraban.  
>-E-Es normal - May comenzó a tartamudear - somos amigos.<br>-¿Amigos de cuánto tiempo?  
>May se quedó callada, mientras Azmaria soltaba una leve risa.<br>-Eso suponía. Pero no puedo negar tu buen gusto. Es apuesto - Azmaria guardo silencio mientras May le dirigía una mirada poco amable.  
>-Anda - la oriental tomo su rifle - tenemos que hacer.<br>Azmaria solo sonrió e hizo lo propio, mientras las dos comenzaban a correr rumbo al complejo.

-¿Crees que estará bien? - Alphonse veía como dos diminutas figuras corrían a toda velocidad.  
>-Azmaria es muy capaz. Parecerá frágil, pero la guerra la ha fogueado lo suficiente. Saldrán con bien.<br>Alphonse no contestó, sino se enfocó en recordar lo que había hablado con sus dos "nuevos" amigos hacía apenas unos minutos.

_-I-Imposible - Al se puso lívido - no puede saberlo. El Fuhrer no puede saber del Santo Grial.  
>-No lo sabe. No directamente - Azmaria se recargo sobre el morro del caza - pero si su división especial de ocultismo: HYDRA.<br>-Es una rama del partido Nazi que está en la búsqueda de cosas "sobrenaturales" - explico Chrono ante las miradas de desconcierto de May y Alphonse - fundada originalmente por Otto Rahn.  
>-¿Rahn? - la cara de Alphonse palideció aún más - es imposible. Él no pudo...sobrevivir. ¡Lo vimos morir!<br>Ahora las expresiones de Azmaria y Chrono eran las sorprendidas.  
>-¿Lo conociste?<br>-Mi hermano y yo evitamos que se hiciera con la tabla de Esmeralda, que estaba escondida en las montañas de Austria.  
>-¿Entonces ustedes tienen la última obra de la Transmutación? - Azmaria se acercó a Alphonse.<br>-¡A ver, a ver! - May se entrometió entre los dos - ¡Que está pasando aquí! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Alphonse! ¡Tú me dijiste que estabas aquí por un error y para evitar que Hitler destruyera este mundo, pero ahora hablan del Santo Grial, una organización llamada Hydra y una tabla no sé qué!  
>-Sí, eso también nosotros queremos saber - Chrono miro detenidamente al menor de los Elrich. El susodicho suspiro y con cuidado, se recargo sobre uno de los restos del fuselaje de su avión, mientras comenzaba a hablar.<br>-Soy Alphonse Elrich. Tengo 33 años, pero en realidad soy más viejo de lo que aparento. Vengo de un mundo alterno, que es igual a esta Tierra.  
>Azmaria abrió la boca sorprendida. Sin embargo, Chrono solo frunció el entrecejo.<br>-Mi mundo tiene sutiles diferencias al suyo. Allá podemos usar algo llamado Alquimia, que es la manipulación de la materia, mediante el intercambio equivalente. Es decir, puedes modificar lo que quieras, dando algo a cambio.  
>-¿Entonces también buscaban la piedra filosofal? - pregunto de repente Azmaria. Alphonse alzo la mirada y asintió.<br>-Veo que es algo común entre los mundos. La búsqueda de un poder que sobrepase o iguale el poder de Dios. La capacidad de destruir o crear, sin necesidad de dar algo a cambio.  
>-Poder de Dios y de Satán - mascullo Chrono apretando su subfusil - continúa...<br>-Por la búsqueda de esa piedra, mi hermano, Edward, y yo, nos metimos en muchos líos. Para no dar tantas vueltas, mi hermano termino en este mundo por un hueco dimensional que se crea cuando se usa la Piedra Filosofal. Justamente en el año de 1918 de este mundo.  
>-El fin de la guerra - Azmaria abrió la boca - oh por Dios. Eso fue Fátima.<br>-¿De qué hablas? - Chrono se inclinó hacia Azmaria - ¿Se trata del milagro de Fátima?  
>-Esperen, esperen - May intervino - no me confundan. Hagan esto más lento, por favor.<br>-Esto ya lo sabes May - Alphonse le sonrió tristemente - mi hermano se quedó en este mundo, como pago para que yo tuviera nuevamente mi cuerpo - el joven vio las miradas interrogantes de Chrono y Azmaria - pero yo no me rendí y luego de una guerra en mi mundo, que se provocó gracias a este, pude venir con él.  
>-¿Cual guerra?<br>Alphonse se reacomodo y con cuidado de su pierna, saco un pedazo de papel de su guerrera, mostrándoselas a los tres.  
>-Esta es una foto de la Sociedad Thule, que fue una especie de espermatozoo que dio lugar al Nazismo. Se supone todos los archivos fueron destruidos para que esta permaneciera anónima o no relacionada con el partido Nazi.<br>La foto parecía muy vieja, pero mostraba perfectamente el retrato de la dichosa Sociedad, donde estaban marcadas con lápiz algunas "cabezas".  
>-¡Imposible! - Azmaria tomo la foto y la miro con horror - ¡Es Rudolf Hess, Dietrich Eckart, Gottfried Feder, Adolf Hitler y Alfred Rosenberg!<br>-Los mismos - Alphonse suspiro - y ahora muchos de ellos, miembros del partido Nazi.  
>-Pero, ¿Que tiene que ver con ustedes?<br>-Por esta persona - el dedo de Alphonse señalo a Eckart - esta mujer conocía de los círculos de transmutación y de la alquimia, gracias a la dichosa Tabla de Esmeralda.  
>-¿Mujer? - Azmaria parpadeo - pero Eckart era hombre y aparte murió de un ataque al corazón en 1923.<br>-Esa fue la versión oficial. Eckart tenía un ejército enorme, que había juntando gracias a la Sociedad Thule. Ella iba a apoyar a Hitler en el Putsch de Munich, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, decidió ir con su ejército a invadir nuestro mundo. Mi hermano y yo la derrotamos durante el intervalo.  
>-Y así fue como terminaste en este mundo - Chrono sonrió levemente - increíble.<br>-Mi hermano y yo, desde entonces, nos dedicamos no solo a cerrar las puertas y círculos de Transmutación, sino también a eliminar cualquier presencia de nuestro mundo en este, ya que podría ser algo peligroso. Siempre pensamos que estábamos solos en esto, pero ahora veo que no.  
>Alphonse suspiró tristemente, mientras May se acercaba y le daba un ligero abrazo para reconfortarlo.<br>-Ahora entiendo - Azmaria levanto la vista de la foto - por eso Hitler no ha podido tener el control del mundo. Ha sido gracias a ustedes.  
>-Eso es mucho exagerar - sonrió Alphonse - solamente hemos podido conseguir la Tabla de Esmeralda, que Rahn tenía entre sus manos. Planeaba justamente abrir un portal a nuestro mundo el 13 de marzo de 1939, pero se salió de control y termino muriendo en el intento. Y nosotros casi con él. Sin embargo, con lo que me dicen ahora, supongo su legado no murió.<br>-En absoluto. Himmler sigue en pie con ello - Azmaria le entrego la foto a Al - justamente fue a Monserrat en 1940 y no lo hallo en apariencia.  
>-¿En apariencia?<br>-Él no lo encontró, pero si él - ahora Azmaria saco una imagen de su pechera, donde aparecía un sujeto de brillante calva y monóculo - Wolfang von Strucker. Fundador de Hydra.  
>-Según lo que sabemos, fue "discípulo" de Rahn - intervino Chrono - y tenía conocimientos amplios del tema.<br>-Increíble - Alphonse hizo una mueca mientras miraba la foto de von Strucker - y pensábamos que íbamos más adelante que los demás.  
>-No creas, también nosotros - Azmaria sonrió - ¿Cómo se enteraron del Santo Grial?<br>-La Tabla de Esmeralda nos habló de él.  
>-¿Entonces aun la tienen?<br>-Claro. Justamente mi hermano la lleva siempre consigo.  
>Chrono y Azmaria se miraron un momento, antes que saltaran de la impresión.<br>-¡Tenemos que ir tras él!  
>-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refieren?<br>-¡Tu hermano puede estar en peligro! - vocifero Azmaria mientras Chrono, sin más, subía a Alphonse sobre su hombro para subirlo al caza.  
>-¡Hey! - May parpadeo - ¿Que hacen?<br>-¡Salvarle la vida a tu amigo!  
>-Pero, aun no han dicho todo con respecto a...<br>-Lo hablaremos en el camino, ¡Vamos!_

-Ella estará bien - la voz de Chrono hizo que Alphonse despertara - Azmaria parecerá joven, pero es muy capaz.  
>-No pensaba en ella, sino en lo que hablamos.<br>-Qué extraño, parecías muy preocupado cuando subiste al avión.  
>-Bueno, tal vez un poco - Al se rasco la mejilla apenado - es muy imprudente por momentos.<br>-Supongo la conoces de toda la vida para decir eso.  
>-No precisamente - una gota de sudor salió de la nuca de Alphonse - apenas unos días.<br>-¿Unos días? ¿Y ya con esa química? ¡Wow!  
>-Oye, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Es algo embarazoso.<br>-Sí, claro, claro - Chrono rió - aunque es extraño.  
>-¿Extraño que?<br>-Que haya tal compatibilidad con alguien.  
>-Existe el amor a primera vez, eso lo sé - Al sonrió al recordar a su hermano y Winry - igual no lo has comprobado.<br>-Espero que no pronto - Chrono por su parte pensaba en Azmaria y en otra persona - es horrible. ¡Pero bueno, ahora tenemos que alcanzar a tu hermano! - y con fuerte viraje, el Shturmovik se encarrilo rumbo a la base.

-¿Estas idiota o qué? ¡Acabas de arruinar toda la operación!  
>Frank Archer hizo una mueca mientras su superior, Zolf J. Kimblee, le gritaba casi en la cara, llenándole la misma de gotitas de saliva.<br>-No exageres. No sabía que había un laboratorio de HYDRA en las inmediaciones de Kursk. Si no, no hubiera tratado de abrir un boquete en las líneas enemigas.  
>Kimblee apretó los puños. Aunque sabía que Archer había lanzado el ataque por su gusto por la guerra, tenía cierto punto de razón. El secretismo que manejaba Von Strucker a veces era desesperante. Técnicamente HYDRA y el ejército no tenían conocimiento de uno y del otro. Mucho menos la dichosa SS a cargo de Himmler.<br>-El V ejército de tanques se está acercando - Kimblee abrió la cortina de la oficina donde estaban. A lo lejos, se veían las luces de las explosiones y ya se escuchaba el sonido de la artillería rusa, los Katiushas, disparando sobre las líneas - y la dichosa brigada VII, "San Mijael", de la NKVD está del otro lado. Nos están cercando.  
>-No sé porque te alarmas - Archer cruzo la pierna y sonrió suficiente - ambas aún están muy lejos. Al menos tardarán unas tres horas en llegar, tiempo suficiente para evacuar todo el complejo.<br>Una explosión hizo que Archer casi se cayera de la silla. Kimblee le miro un momento y luego se escuchó el timbre del teléfono. Descolgó y luego de escuchar unos momentos, le lanzo el aparato al atribulado Archer, al tanto se ponía la guerrera.  
>-Un T-34 acaba de pasar la muralla y se estrelló contra la entrada...¡IDIOTA!<br>Archer solo sonrió levemente, mientras seguía a su superior a toda prisa.

-¡Te voy a matar Edward Elrich, eso te lo juro!  
>Las balas resonaban por todo el casco del tanque. Sin embargo, parte eran opacadas por los gritos histéricos de Winry.<br>-Ya, ya. Logramos entrar, es lo que importa, ¿No? - le respondió contento el rubio, que se encontraba de cabeza, mientras Winry se arrastraba en el fondo del tanque. Un estallido hizo que el ladeado tanque se moviera como una licuadora.  
>-¡Edward!<br>-Está bien, déjame ver qué puedo hacer - el rubio se encaró en el asiento y abrió por un momento la mirilla. El T-34 había atravesado las rejas sin problemas, así los nidos de ametralladora. Sin embargo, cuando el morro del vehículo se incrusto contra las pesadas puertas frontales, se dio cuenta de que estaban ampliamente reforzadas.  
>-Por eso quedamos de lado - pensó el rubio rápidamente mientras veía por donde salir. Varios SS rodeaban el vehículo, rociándolo de balas, mientras otros tipos, vestidos con un mono negro, igualmente no dejaban de disparar.<br>-Esos no los conozco, algo esta raro aquí.  
>-¡Edward! - Winry le grito nuevamente.<br>-Lo siento, lo siento - el rubio suspiro y cerro la mirilla - pero creo estamos atrapados.  
>-¿Atrapados? ¿Eso tienes que decir luego de según, valorar la situación?<br>-No es mi culpa. ¡No esperaba que las puertas estuvieran tan reforzadas!  
>-¿Tienes aun municiones? Quizás podamos abrirnos paso.<br>-Las tenemos, pero la torreta esta inservible y apunta hacia arriba.  
>-Hmmm, quizás eso sirva.<br>-¿A qué te refieres?  
>-Tu carga la munición, yo me haré cargo del resto - Winry comenzó a girar y se dirigió casi a rastras a los mandos. Edward la miro sorprendido. Había visto que la Winry de este mundo era algo conservadora y muy reacia a cambiar sus patrones.<br>Sin embargo, ahora parecía ser alguien totalmente distinto.  
>Algo que ni siquiera la otra Winry tenía.<br>-¡Edward! ¿Ya está listo?  
>-No me grites, lo tengo - con rapidez, el chico cargo la última munición - ¡Listo!<br>-Dispara  
>-Pero tenemos el riesgo de que...<br>-¡Sí, pero dispara!  
>Edward solo sonrió y soltó el cañonazo. Este hizo que el tanque se sacudiera de forma violenta, lo cual aprovecho Winry para encenderlo al momento.<br>-¡Ahora! - exclamo cuando por el impulso, el tanque comenzó a girar como trompo un momento y luego salir volando por los aires para horror y sorpresa de los presentes.  
>-¡Cuidado! - grito uno de los SS cuando el T-34 se enderezo de golpe y este salió disparado.<br>-¡Eres increíble! - Edward exclamo jubiloso. Winry le correspondió con una sonrisa, mientras el T-34 se abría paso entre las habitaciones y salas del laboratorio alemán.  
>-¿Ahora dónde vamos?<br>-Allí - Edward señalo al frente. Winry miro por la mirilla, donde varios SS estaban por sacar una bazooka.  
>-¡Edward!<br>-¡Sí tienen una bazooka por aquí, es que hay algo importante allí!  
>Winry no contesto, cuando Edward la jalo de la guerrera con su automail y con pasmosa facilidad, la elevo hacía la escotilla abierta.<br>-¡Corre! - le grito. Winry solo vio que salía volando literalmente del T-34 y caía pesadamente tras él, mientras el tanque se dirigía hacia los soldados y la bazooka.  
>-¡Edward! - grito la chica, cuando el bazookazo le dio de lleno al tanque y este giro de manera brusca, para terminar girando e impactando salvajemente a los soldados. Una serie de explosiones terminaron por volar la torreta del tanque de manera espectacular.<br>-No, no - Winry se levantó con dificultad. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas - no puede ser...¡EEEEEDDDDWWAAAAAAAARDD!

-¿Señor Elrich? - la voz de Chorno resonó por la cabina, haciendo que Al parpadeara - ¿Esta bien?  
>-Sí, sí, lo siento...Chrono.<br>-Ya van varias veces que se distrae y esta pálido - Chrono le miro preocupado - tal vez lo de su pierna es más grave, debería llevarlo a...  
>-No, estaré bien. Solamente ando al pendiente de mi hermano. Aunque parece que el tanque penetro con éxito - Al vio la puerta del laboratorio hecha trizas - allá dentro está repleto de enemigos.<br>-Lo sé, tenemos que aterrizar, pero no veo algún sitio - Chrono giraba el caza alrededor del lugar, mientras las ráfagas de ametralladora le pasaban rozando - si bajamos, nos liquidarán en un segundo.  
>-¿Y ese lugar? - Al señalo una serie de bodegas chatas a lado del complejo.<br>-Campos de concentración - Chrono apretó los mandos. Entonces vieron como unos soldados sacaban gente del lugar y sin más, comenzaban a dispararles.  
>-¡No puede ser! - Alphonse se pegó al vidrio - ¡Los están matando!<br>Pero en ese momento, los soldados que estaban disparando, cayeron al suelo, fulminados, mientras dos figuras aparecía tras de ellos, tanto disparando como aventando una suerte de cuchillas. Aun pese a la superioridad numérica, una de las figuras se movía con agilidad, liquidando a cuanto alemán tuviera enfrente.  
>-¡May! ¡Qué haces allí!<br>-¡Agárrese fuerte señor Elrich! - grito Chrono mientras viraba con brusquedad, para auxiliar a sus camaradas.

May estaba furiosa. No solo por la preocupación que tenía por Alphonse, sino por lo que había visto al llegar. Varios campos de concentración rodeaban el complejo y justo cuando entraron en la zona, los nazis sacaban a los cautivos para liquidarlos.  
>Ella misma había experimentado la crudeza de uno, antes de que fuera rescatada.<br>-¡Malditas ratas! - May se lanzó a la carga, aun ante los gritos preventivos de Azmaria. Descargo varias de sus letales armas sobre los cuellos y pechos de los alemanes, mientras puños y patadas, rompían extremidades, tórax y cráneos de quien se le pusiera enfrente.  
>Sin embargo, pronto se vio rodeada por varios fritzies que lograron sujetarla en un instante.<br>Antes de que un disparo con forma de cruz, diera de lleno en algunos.  
>-¡A un lado! - Azmaria emergió entre el grupo, disparando y dando uno que otro golpe con el arma - ¡Muévete!<br>-¡Eso intento! - May se soltó de los brazos que la aprisionaban, pero justo cuando un soldado iba a empuñar su arma para terminar con las dos chicas, una repentina ráfaga de balas lo atravesó de cabo a rabo, acompañada de un atronador ruido de avión.  
>-¡Chrono! - Azmaria alzo la vista al reconocer el ruido del Shturmovik sobre sus cabezas. Al ver esto, el resto de los alemanes comenzaron a retirarse rumbo al complejo.<br>-Eso estuvo cerca - Azmaria suspiró y volteo ver a la impulsiva chica, que estaba rodeada por los cautivos del campo, abrazándola y dándole aplausos, entre lágrimas y risas.  
>-Spasiva, spasiva - decía un campesino ruso, pero con pintas de judío - ¡Gracias, gracias!<br>-Nos has salvado bonita - comentaba otro, que parecía un gitano.  
>May estaba tan abrumada con las felicitaciones, que tuvo que intervenir Azmaria para calmar los ánimos.<br>-Bien, tranquilos, tranquilos - la guapa joven se interpuso entre May y los partisanos - ya vienen nuestras tropas. Les recomiendo que huyan hacia el este para encontrarse con ellos, ¿Entendido?  
>Sin embargo, los partisanos se quedaron perplejos por la indicación.<br>-Es normal estén desorientados. No saben dónde están - exclamo May - han vivido mucho tiempo aquí.  
>-Yo puedo guiarlos - una joven de gafas apareció entre la multitud. Azmaria volteo a verla.<br>-¿Estas segura?  
>-Sí. Soy universitaria y se cómo orientarme con respecto a la salida del sol - musito la joven con media sonrisa - ¿A cuánto están más o menos?<br>-3 kilómetros, dense prisa.  
>-¡Enterado, vamos gente! - exclamo la chica dando palmadas.<br>-Gracias por tu ayuda - Azmaria le sonrió  
>-soy Scieszka. Se nota tienen prisa, así que no les retraso.<br>Mientras los prisioneros se movían en la dirección indicada, Azmaria se acercó a May.  
>-Hay que movernos también.<br>La oriental asintió, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Scieszka y salir tras su compañera.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! - Winry removía los restos del tanque con desesperación, pero no había rastro de él - ¿Me escuchas?  
>Sin embargo, cuando sus manos asieron un escape del T-34 que estaba ardiendo, al instante lo soltó. Comenzó a patearlo, pero más por frustración que por moverlo.<br>-¡Estúpido! - Winry se agarró el cabello desesperada, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro - ¿Porque lo hiciste?  
>-Porque no creo me hubieras dejado solo.<br>La voz del joven hizo que Winry pegara un grito de sorpresa.  
>-Pero ¿Qué demonios...? - se volteo rápidamente. Edward le sonreía, con el traje hecho jirones. Al instante, se le fue encima, dándole golpes en el pecho - ¡Idiota! ¡Pensé estabas muerto!<br>-Calma, calma, no puedo morir aun - le detuvo las muñecas.  
>-¡Suéltame! ¡Aun no me desquito!<br>Sin embargo, la rubia dejo de moverse y sin más, se recargo sobre el pecho de Edward.  
>-Pensé te había perdido.<br>-¿No debería decir yo eso? Creí que volverías con tus camaradas alemanes.  
>Winry no contesto. Edward disfruto la situación unos momentos, cuando se escucharon pasos y gritos en alemán a lo lejos.<br>-Hay que movernos, nos están rodeando.  
>Winry asintió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de manera rápida. Entonces echo una ojeada al lugar, aun estando derruido.<br>-Es extraño.  
>-¿A qué te refieres?<br>-Todos los laboratorios SS alemanes tienen características en común, producciones en serie para abaratar costos. Sin embargo, este es distinto. Tiene una conformación extraña, en especial con las ondulaciones.  
>Entonces Winry volteo a ver a Edward, que tenía el rostro desencajado.<br>-Esto...no puede ser - se acercó para tocar las paredes - es igual...  
>-¿De qué hablas?<br>-Es igual al Laboratorio No. 5 - Ed toco la pared - un lugar de Central City. De donde yo vengo.  
>-No puede ser igual. Eso no es posible.<br>-Oh, yo creo que sí lo es - Edward tomo la mano de Winry - entonces ya se dónde está... - Edward iba a correr, pero el tirón de la rubia lo detuvo - ¿Que sucede?  
>-Edward, llevo siguiéndote en esta locura por espacio de varios días. Sin embargo, no se detalles de lo que buscas o quieres.<br>-¡No es momento para contarte mis motivos, hay que darnos prisa!  
>-¡Edward! Necesito saberlos<br>El rubio iba a replicar, pero entonces vio que Winry tenía razón. Ella había cooperado, aun a riesgo de traición, con sus planes y sin preguntar más al respecto.  
>-Bueno, está bien - soltó un largo suspiro - te contaré, pero mientras nos movemos<br>Winry asintió y luego de tomar una MP40 que estaba en el suelo, fue tras Edward. Este volteo a verla un momento, mientras corría por los pasillos.  
>Edward sonrió de reojo. Aunque Winry no supiera, lo que le había motivado a decirle más, era que ella había comenzado a llamarle por su nombre de pila.<br>Como en los viejos tiempos.

Chrono asintió contento conforme los refugiados se alejaban del complejo.  
>-Ahora podremos aterrizar en ese lugar - el piloto giro el Shturmovik - ¡Prepárese!<br>Alphonse asintió. Iba a hacer un problema con la pierna, pero tenía que moverse.  
>El complejo tenía una extraña apariencia conocida. Alphonse no sabía de donde, así que miraba a través de los vitrales, donde corrían tropas SS y agentes de HYDRA. Sin embargo, algo en los vitrales, hizo que fijara su atención: Edward y Winry corrían a gran velocidad por uno de los pasillos del complejo.<br>-¡Son ellos! - vocifero Al - ¡Allí están!  
>-Perfecto - Chrono sonrió - vamos a aterrizar!<p>

-¡QUE! - Winry soltó tremendo - ¡El Santo Grial!  
>-Pensé que no creías en esas cosas - Edward y Winry corrían por un largo pasillo.<br>-No creo en ellas, pero lo que he visto, me hace dudar de eso.  
>-¿A qué te refieres?<br>-Solo mira esto - Winry señalo todo - este laboratorio no tiene algún diseño previo, sino es único. Aparte pareces conocerlo al derecho y al revés. Aparte - volteo su mirada hacia los automails de Edward - eso me lo confirma.  
>-Bueno, no lo puedo negar - Edward le sonrió a su puño mecanizado - hay cosas que se salen de lo normal. Sin embargo, yo tampoco creía en él, hasta que vi los poderes de la Tabla de Esmeralda hace unos 3 años.<br>-¿Tabla de Esmeralda? ¿Qué es eso?  
>Por respuesta, Edward le paso una especie de escrito que tenía guardado en el forro de la guerrera.<br>-Siempre lo llevo conmigo. No se puede usar en este mundo, pero tiene una buena sección de instrucciones.  
>Winry estaba aún más desconcertada. A veces Edward se ponía a hablar de algo que ella desconocía.<br>-Es un libro de alquimia. Es algo que se considera místico para los Nazis.  
>Winry asintió. Eso harto conocido, que muchos compañeros SS fuesen de ese tipo, aunque ella no creía para nada en eso.<br>-¿Entonces Hitler conoce del Santo Grial? - Winry junto todas las piezas. Edward asintió.  
>-Conoce, pero creo no sabe que ya lo tiene.<br>-¿Entonces insinúas que hay alguien dentro de las SS que está confabulando en su contra?  
>-Así es. Y eso es peligroso. Ya tenemos suficiente con uno, para otro - Edward señalo un recinto - allí debe estar!<br>Los dos se pararon en seco, al ver la extraña composición del recinto, así los escritos tallados en piedra.  
>-Esto no estaba en el Laboratorio 5 - Edward avanzo con cuidado. Entonces alzo la vista y vio una recamara anexa, donde se veía un cofre de aspecto muy antiguo, en una de las esquinas.<br>-¡Es el! - sin embargo, al momento que Edward dio un paso, una figura cayo del techo y le propino una senda patada que lo mando a volar lejos.  
>-¡Edward! - Winry se volvió para enfrentar a la figura, pero recibió igual un puñetazo en el abdomen, que la hizo doblar de dolor.<br>-¡Winry! - Edward se levantó furioso y aunque la figura trato de golpearlo nuevamente, este esquivo el ataque rápidamente y le asesto un par de puñetazos, que lo hicieron retroceder, mostrando su cara ante los dos.  
>-Archer... - alcanzo a decir Edward, antes de que los dos puños del susodicho le impactaran, alcanzando a detenerlos con sus propias manos.<br>-¡Veo me conoces! - le soltó el alemán enloquecido - ¡Soy famoso! ¡Lástima que tenga que matarte!  
>-En tus sueños - Edward apretó el agarre. Pero fue cuando noto que su automail chocaba con algo sumamente duro - ¡Que es esto!<br>-Oh, veo que tienes algo como lo mío - Archer desgarro rápidamente el puño izquierdo, mostrando metal y acero: un brazo mecanizado. Un automail.

-Enterado, cambio y fuera  
>Azmaria hizo a un lado el radio de onda corta, mientras ella y May se resguardaban detrás de unos muebles de laboratorio. Ambas habían corrido por un buen rato, luego de salvar a los refugiados, para finalmente llegar al laboratorio. Sin embargo, la resistencia había sido mínima.<br>-Seguro tratarán de cercarnos desde adentro - Azmaria trataba de recuperar el aliento - pero ya tenemos algo más de apoyo  
>-¿lo lograron? - la oriental se limpió el sudor.<br>-Chorno y tu "novio" acaban de aterrizar en la explanada del laboratorio.  
>-Alphonse no es mi novio - espeto molesta May.<br>-Sí, sí, como sea. Ambos al aterrizar, vieron a tu otro amigo entrar a las oficinas principales. Iremos a darle apoyo.  
>-¡Entonces vamos de una vez!<br>-No, no. Están reagrupándose - Azmaria la detuvo - si salimos ahora, nos harán polvo.  
>-Pero tienes esa extraña arma. Seguro saldríamos sin problemas.<br>-¿Esta? - Azmaria se bajó su subfusil del hombro - en absoluto. Es como cualquier otra arma.  
>-Pero le vi hacer destellos extraños, como si explotará.<br>-Eso no la hace más poderosa - se la paso - examínala.  
>-Es increíble - May miraba admirada el arma de Azmaria - es una Thompson. Pensé que no servían, comparadas con el PPsh-41<br>-Esta tiene piezas de una PPsh-41 para adaptarla al frío, pero su modelo original era una Thompson - la sonrisa de Azmaria se tornó nostálgica - era de una vieja amiga.  
>-Pues tu amiga sí que era ruda - May examino el "tambor" de municiones. Con cuidado, saco una y la examino un momento - hey, estas no son balas normales.<br>-Son "Sacred Bullets". Balas bendecidas con agua del río Jordán.  
>-Vaya - May noto la muesca de la Cruz en la munición - ¿Entonces eres católica?<br>-Así es - Azmaria busco dentro de su guerrera y saco una cruz de San Benito - pertenecía un tiempo a una Orden Religiosa de tipo militar: La Orden de Santa Magdalena  
>-Pensé que los NKVD eran todos ateos. Yo tuve que renunciar a mi religión para ser admitida al Ejército Rojo.<br>-Ya te dije, nuestra división es algo...distinta - Azmaria acomodo el tambor de municiones.  
>-Eso quería preguntarles. ¿Porque una católica usa balas de ese tipo contra soldados? Si bien se, sería para exorcizar espíritus.<br>-He allí el punto - Azmaria miro de reojo como varios soldados con monos de color negro corrían a gran velocidad - esos son agentes de HYDRA.  
>-Sí, eso noté. Pero, ¿Que tienen de peculiar?<br>-La mayoría de los soldados de HYDRA han recibido un adoctrinamiento un poco distinto al de un SS normal.  
>-¿Eso tiene que ver con las explosiones en forma de cruz que vi hace un rato?<br>-Así es. Algunos de ellos pueden estar poseídos.  
>-Eso suena ridículo. No existe el diablo o demonios.<br>-Sí creías en Dios, también hay un Satanás.  
>-Imposible. Son cuentos de niños.<br>-Bueno, no crees, pero él si cree en ti - sonrió Azmaria mientras cortaba cartucho - ahora hay que movernos  
>-¡Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y tienes que explicarme!<br>-Lo haré, en su determinado momento - entonces Azmaria reparo en la aparición de más agentes de HYDRA e inclusive SS, corriendo a través de los pasillos, pero en dirección contraria - ¿A dónde irán ellos? Se supone deberían estar corriendo al centro del complejo, pero lo hacen al revés.  
>-Como se nota que eres de inteligencia - May se alejó a gatas - vámonos.<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-Esa maniobra no es de enfrentamiento. Es de retirada.<br>-¿Retirada? ¿Para qué? El laboratorio es la clave  
>-Lo es mientras algo valioso este allí.<br>Azmaria se quedó un momento en silencio, para luego abrir los ojos enormemente.  
>-Eso quiere decir que...<br>-No tenemos que ir por el Grial. Él vendrá por nosotros - May saco una de sus dagas y comenzó a correr rumbo a los hangares.

Winry vio horrorizada como el brazo de Archer era similar al de Edward.  
>-¿Que pasa amiguito? - Archer se inclinó y le sonrió cruelmente al rubio - ¿Asustado?<br>Sin embargo, Edward le correspondió el gesto a Archer mientras su mano prensaba la de su rival.  
>-Ahora veremos si tu automail es de calidad - y en un instante, los dedos mecánicos de Edward se cerraron salvajemente sobre la mano de Archer, haciéndola pedazos.<br>-¡No puede ser! - el alemán retrocedió horrorizado - me dijeron que...  
>-Sí, tal vez son los mejores de este mundo, pero no de donde yo vengo! - Edward pateo rápidamente la pierna mecánica de Archer con la suya propia, también haciéndola añicos. El desconcertado alemán se derrumbó secamente.<br>-¡Winry! ¡Toma el Grial! - grito Edward. La rubia asintió, pero tan pronto iba a dar un paso, el sonido de un balazo la paro en seco. Edward solo abrió la boca estupefacto, mientras el cuerpo de la rubia caía de espaldas, en medio de un flashazo de sangre.  
>-Idiotas - Solf J. Kimblee apareció con una Mauser en mano y una vieja caja en la otra - El Grial me pertenece.<br>-¡Winry! - Edward grito presa del dolor, pero un disparo en el hombro izquierdo, lo hizo retroceder, casi hasta caer a lado de Archer.  
>-Encárgate de él - Kimblee le sonrió a su compañero - te veo en el avión.<br>Archer asintió con una sonrisa macabra y antes de que Edward se levantara, un cañón emergió del automail derruido.  
>-Siempre vengo preparado para tales eventualidades - Archer empuño el cañón contra el pecho del joven - ahora te las cobrare por haber destruido mis preciosos automails!<br>-No será necesario - Edward entonces saco una granada de su guerrera manchada de sangre.  
>-¡Qué diablos haces!<br>-Lo lógico - el rostro de Edward era una máscara de dolor mientras miraba de reojo el cuerpo de Winry - ella ya no está aquí, así que no tiene caso que yo siga. Aparte este lugar es un polvorín, el grial seguro volará en pedazos antes de que Kimblee aborde el avión.  
>-Pero que... - al momento que Archer iba a accionar su arma, la anilla de la granada salió volando - no...No puede ser...<br>-Adiós Archer - Edward le sonrió macabramente. El alemán soltó un alarido de horror y con una habilidad fuera de lo común, salió disparado de allí apoyándose en su pierna humana. Edward solo suspiro, pero luego de unos segundos más, dejo caer la granada a sus pies.  
>-Idiota, - y sin más pateo la granada falsa. Rápidamente fue con Winry para ver su estado.<br>-¿Así que era falsa? - escucho al momento de moverla. Edward parpadeo sorprendido.  
>-¿Estas viva?<br>-Ni modo que muerta, inútil - mascullo y entonces hizo una mueca de dolor. El rubio vio un orificio de entrada a nivel del hombro izquierdo. Entrada, por salida.  
>-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Kimblee disparó a matar<br>-Soy una SS, ¿Recuerdas? Nos enseñaron a evitar los impactos - Winry le sonrió débilmente - ¿Era en serio lo que dijiste hace rato?  
>-¿A qué te refieres?<br>-A que no tenía caso vivir sin mí  
>Edward se sonrojo violentamente, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Winry le sonrió aún más, mientras una mano iba hacia su mejilla.<br>-Eres tan dulce - musitó. Edward se volvió para verla, pero el sonido de un cartucho cortándose los interrumpió.  
>-¿Así que una granada falsa eh? - Archer había regresado y apuntaba a los dos - no más engaños!<br>Al momento que Archer empuño su "brazo", Edward se lanzó para proteger a Winry con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, pese a las ráfagas, Edward no sintió que alguna bala impactará contra él o Winry. Entonces se volvió y vio como el cuerpo de Archer, era quien estaba lleno de agujeros.  
>-Maldición... - alcanzo a decir, cuando se derrumbó exánime en medio de un charco de sangre. Edward se volvió hacia la entrada del lugar, donde su hermano y un desconocido, con un subfusil en mano y aun humeante, apuntaba al cuerpo de Archer.<br>-Miserable - mascullo el desconocido. Alphonse asintió y entonces le sonrió a su hermano y a Winry.  
>-Perdona la tardanza hermano. Nos entretuvieron allá atrás<br>-Sabía estabas vivo - Edward solo negó con la cabeza y le correspondió el gesto - pero tardaste demasiado.  
>Los dos hermanos se rieron de manera alegre, mientras Winry les sonreía contenta. Era un alivio saber que Alphonse estaba vivo.<br>Sin embargo, no tardó en reaccionar.  
>-¡Hey, no es momento para bromas! ¡El cáliz está en manos de los Nazis!<br>-De eso no te preocupes - el soldado que acompañaba a Al se acercó - hay alguien que está cubriendo esa eventualidad.

Kimblee veía horrorizado la situación. A pesar de haber previsto el escape, trayendo dos compañías de HYDRA y SS, estos estaban siendo diezmados, en las inmediaciones al hangar.  
>-¿Qué está pasando? - Kimblee estaba histérico - Se supone son la elite de la elite!<br>-También pensábamos eso señor, pero - un teniente de las SS señalo hacia el corredor del hangar, donde varios cuerpos tapizaban macabramente el lugar - tratamos de establecer un perímetro sin éxito alguno.  
>Kimblee elevo la vista. Algunos cuerpos tenían varios cuchillos incrustados en partes vitales, mientras otros, tenían marcas de una explosión en forma de cruz en el pecho o en la cara.<br>-Parece que esos dos están posicionados al final del corredor.  
>-¿Esos dos? ¿Insinúa teniente que solo dos personas han masacrado cincuenta soldados en cuestión de..? - Kimblee no pudo terminar, cuando una daga se incrusto salvajemente en el cráneo del teniente, derrumbándose en un charco de sangre - bueno, eso contesta mi pregunta.<br>El alemán se parapeto tras una columna y entonces fijo su atención en la caja que contenía el grial.  
>-Vienen por esto, entonces... - la sonrisa de Kimblee se ensancho mientras buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos - esto les gustará<p>

May veía impresionada la habilidad de su reciente compañera de batalla. Aunque Azmaria parecía una chica dulce y amable, su puntería era formidable y aparte, parecía ser bastante lista en el campo de batalla.  
>-Van a salir cuatro a cargar - la voz de la joven rompió los pensamientos de May - yo me encargare de quienes los cubren. Tú de esos cuatro.<br>-Entendido - May saco cuatro dagas de su guerrera. Azmaria emergió del pilote que la resguardaba, y comenzó a disparar con la Thompson, que entre cada destello, emitía una cruz dorada  
>-¡Ahora!<br>May lanzo sus dagas a gran velocidad, tras la espalda de Azmaria. Se encajaron con precisión en el cuello y pecho de los soldados, que cayeron fulminados al instante.  
>Sin embargo, May vio horrorizada como Azmaria, en lugar de cubrirse como era costumbre, salía disparada hacia el centro del pasillo.<br>-Pero que haces! - la oriental la siguió y vio que el objeto de su atención, parecía ser una piedra rojo intenso, que alguien había lanzado. May noto como la mirada de Azmaria había cambiado radicalmente y ahora parecía fuera de sí.  
>-¡La tengo! - grito emocionada. Sin embargo, un certero balazo le pego de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que cayera desmadejada sobre el suelo, no sin antes soltar un par de impactos que resonaron a lo lejos.<br>-¡Azmaria! - May trato de ir a su lado, pero varios impactos de bala resonaron a sus pies y retrocedió mientras lanzaba más cuchillos hacia los tiradores. Al instante, Kimblee emergió tras los pilotes, seguido de varios gentes de HYDRA. El susodicho cargaba un cofre de aspecto antiguo, pero que parecía haber sido impactado. Paso a lado de Azmaria, soltándole una sarta de maldiciones y sin más, saco la pistola, soltándole dos disparos al cuerpo de la joven  
>-¡Maldición! - la oriental trato de salir de su escondite, pero la guardia personal de Kimblee se lo impidió a fuerza de disparos. Luego de unos momentos, Kimblee trepo al Focke Wulf Fw200 y este comenzó a despegar en medio de los disparos combinados de la brigada Alchemist y el séptimo regimiento de la NKVD.<br>-¡Azmaria! - May corrió a lado de la joven para ver la gravedad de sus heridas.  
>Sin embargo, noto que pese la guerrera estaba llena de impactos, estos no parecían manar sangre - ¿Azmaria?<br>La susodicha comenzó a toser inmediatamente, mientras agitaba las manos hacia su guerrera.  
>-Quíta..Quítamela - decía con voz entrecortada - ya, ya...<br>May tardó en reaccionar, pero en instantes, de un navajazo, la guerrera estaba cortada, mostrando una especie de chaleco de aspecto acerado, lleno de restos de bala.  
>-Pero ¿Qué es esto?<br>-Chaleco...antibalas - mascullo Azmaria mientras se quitaba el peto y lo lanzaba con malestar - Stalynoi Nagrudnik.  
>-¿Stalynoi Nagrudnik? Pero creí que solo los tanquistas lo usaban.<br>-Este es distinto. Es un modelo experimental, lo llamamos SN-45. Esta hecho de un material proveniente de un polímero que...  
>-Sí, sí, ya entendí. Al menos estas bien. Aunque, no sé por qué hiciste tal tontería.<br>-Ah, fue por esto - Azmaria alzo la mano derecha, que tenía una especie de rubí, de aspecto arenoso - la llamada piedra del hechicero: la piedra filosofal.

Kimblee soltó una larga carcajada mientras el Focke Wulf salía de la tormenta de disparos antiaéreos. Aunque había perdido la mitad de su propia guardia personal, eso no importaba.  
>-El cáliz es mío - apretó el cofre de manera paternal. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, se oyó un crujido horroroso, que hizo que Kimblee bajara la vista rápidamente: un enorme agujero adornaba una de los extremos del cofre.<br>-¡No, no puede ser! - lo abrió y vio horrorizado que estaba vacío. El cáliz seguramente se había caído al recibir el impacto de esa chiquilla.  
>-¡CON UN...! - se alcanzó a escuchar, mientras el avión se perdía entre los aires.<p>

Fin del capítulo.

Notas del autor.  
>Se supone este episodio no iba a escribirlo hasta pasado un rato, pero cuando fui a ver el Capitán América, el Primer Vengador, me inspiré y aquí está, el penúltimo episodio. Se supone iba a hacer más corta esta historia, pero me di cuenta, que aun escribiendo capítulos mucho más largos de los que acostumbro, está en realidad supero mis propias expectativas. Técnicamente, la historia me rebaso en este capítulo, donde ya comienzo a manejar términos y cosas que iba a hacer hasta la próxima historia. En apariencia, parece otra historia al estilo de Indiana Jones, pero tiene algunas sutiles diferencias, que veremos en el último capítulo. Se que algunos no les gustará la acción y la poca atención a la cuestión romántica, pero tenía que avanzar lo más que podía en esta situación para precisamente retomarla posteriormente. Igualmente, muchos no les gustarán las referencias a Marvel, pero prometo que solo serán estas (y una que otra cosilla). Tampoco quisiera hacerlo un crossover ya con cómics (aunque ganas no me faltan jejeje). Nuevamente, les pido lean los glosarios respectivos y así, quienes son fans de Full Metal Alchemist, se vean la película de los Conquistadores de Shamballa para que no se norteen con la trama de esta historia.<p>

Siento que estoy haciendo algo muy denso, pero como dije en un principio, quería probar con algo distinto y créanme, que lo he disfrutado mucho. Agradezco a quienes leen esta historia, así a Azrael por sus comentarios vía RR. Uno, no hace daño xD. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.

*****Glosario*****

**-Subfusil Thompson: **es un subfusil automático que adquirió mala fama en la época de la Prohibición. Se le veía normalmente en las películas de gánsteres de los Estados Unidos de ese tiempo, siendo usado tanto por las fuerzas policiales como por los mismos criminales. El Thompson llegó a ganarse diversos apodos en su país como _Tommy Gun_, _Chopper_, _Chicago Typewriter_ y _Chicago Piano_. Fue el favorito de soldados y civiles por ser compacto, por su munición .45 ACP y por su elevada cadencia de fuego en modo automático. También es conocido por ser utilizado masivamente por el ejército estadounidense en el transcurso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-**Focke-Wulf Fw 200**: fue un tetramotor monoplano alemán fabricado por Focke-Wulf que entró en servicio como transporte de pasajeros y más tarde, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, como avión de reconocimiento de largo alcance y como bombardero antibuque en la Luftwaffe.

**-Otto Rahn**: fue un escritor alemán aficionado al esoterismo, la historia y el medievalismo. Miembro del Partido Nazi y Obersturmführer de las SS, su figura está asociada a las creencias esotéricas del ocultismo nazi extensamente difundidas en dicho cuerpo militar.

-**Heinrich Himmler**: fue el Comandante en Jefe Reichsführer de las SS y más tarde Ministro del Interior y fugazmente Comandante de los ejércitos del Vístula durante el sitio de Berlín. Gestionó la orden de la matanza metódica y sistemática de millones de judíos, polacos, gitanos, homosexuales, comunistas y enfermos mentales, muchos de los cuales fueron usados en experimentos.

-**Campos de exterminio: también llamados ****campos de la muerte**** o ****fábricas de la muerte**, eran un tipo de campo de concentración construidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial por la Alemania nazi para asesinar judíos y otros grupos considerados indeseables por el gobierno nazi, como comunistas, masones, gitanos, homosexuales, Pentecostales, Testigos de Jehová y discapacitados. Los Nazis denominaron la "solución final" (_Endlösung_ en alemán) al asesinato sistemático de todos los judíos como parte del Holocausto.

-**Putsch de Múnich: o ****Putsch de la Cervecería** al fallido intento de golpe de Estado del 8 y 9 de noviembre de 1923 en Múnich, llevado a cabo por miembros del Partido Nacional-Socialista Alemán de los Trabajadores (NSDAP) y por el que fueron procesados y condenados a prisión Adolf Hitler y Rudolf Hess, entre otros dirigentes nazis.

-**Katiusha: Los ****lanzacohetes múltiples Katyusha BM-8,**** BM-13 ****y BM-30** (en ruso: _Катюша_), son un tipo de artillería de cohetes construida y desplegada por la Unión Soviética inicialmente durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Comparada con otros tipos de artillería, los lanzacohetes múltiples son capaces de enviar una devastadora cantidad de explosivos en poco tiempo, aunque con baja precisión, y posteriormente conllevan mucho tiempo de recarga. Son relativamente frágiles pero baratos y fáciles de producir. Los Katiushas de la II Guerra Mundial fueron la primera artillería autopropulsada producida en masa por la Unión Soviética,[] normalmente son montados en camiones. Esta movilidad da a los Katiushas (y otras artillerías autopropulsadas) otra ventaja: son capaces de atacar y moverse antes de que el enemigo sea capaz de contraatacar con fuego contra-batería. Se usaron decisivamente en la Batalla de Stalingrado.

-**SN-42 ****Stalynoi Nagrudnik: **chaleco consistía en dos planchas de acero prensadas que protegían el pecho y el bajo vientre. El peto tenía un grosor de 2 mm y pesaba 3,5 kg (7,7 libras). Esta armadura era suministrada a los SHISBr (ingenieros de asalto) y los "Tankodesantniki" (tropas de asalto que iban sobre los tanques) de algunas brigadas de tanques. La armadura SN protegía al usuario de las balas de 9 mm disparadas por un subfusil MP-40 a unos 50 metros, haciéndolo útil en batallas urbanas como la Batalla de Stalingrado. Pero el peso del SN lo hacía poco práctico para ser empleado por la infantería en campo abierto.

-**HYDRA**: es una organización terrorista ficticia del universo de Marvel Comics. Esta organización realizó su primera aparición en _Strage Tales_ n.º 135. En un principio comandado por el ejecutivo Arnold Brown, quien fue asesinado por la agencia S.H.I.E.L.D.. HYDRA pronto regresaría, esta vez, a cargo del Barón Wolfgang von Strucker, con el apoyo del nazi Red Skull.


	5. Chapter 5

Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic  
><em><strong>"Achtung-Panzer!<br>**_Crónicas del Ejército Rojo II"  
>por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano<p>

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, así que no me demandes

Capítulo 5: Renacimiento.

**Aclaración: favor de pasar a leer el glosario, que se encuentra al final de este y los demás episodios, para aclaraciones con ciertos términos usados en esta historia. Gracias.**

Winry soltó un largo suspiro. Aunque la comida que había ordenado como "última voluntad" hubiera puesto dormir a un elefante, ella había pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando en sí las cosas se arreglarían.

Sin embargo, cuando se abrió la puerta del calabozo y que Edward venía seguido por una fila de fusileros, no pudo evitar apretar los dientes.

-¿Me van a fusilar?

-Sí – alcanzo a decir Edward – no pudimos hacer más.

Winry suspiro y se levanto, alzando las manos. Sin embargo, Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No te voy a poner esposas. El lugar esta bastante vigilado. Confió en ti.

-¿Confías en que voy a dejarme fusilar? Vaya que me tienes en alta estima. Lastima que yo no a ti.

Edward aguanto el comentario mordaz. Era inevitable. Ella no podía saber de la situación.

Winry no espero la orden del rubio y salió a paso raudo del calabozo. Si había que fusilarla, tenía que ser rápido.

Edward rápidamente se puso al parejo de ella, pero no decía nada. Quería consolarla, pero no podía. La orden había sido dada desde mucho más arriba.

_**Unas horas antes.**_

_-¡Que! – Edward dio un puñetazo a la mesa - ¡No pueden hacerle eso!_

_-Teniente Mustang, es la última vez que tolero una insubordinación así o también estará con el paredón de fusilamiento._

_-Por mi encantado, camarada coronel Rokossovsky_

_-Camarada Mariscal de Campo – corrigió Mustang – acaban de ascenderlo._

_Edward estaba furioso. Había precedido una reunión con los altos mandos de la zona. El coronel de brigada Mustang, el "nuevo" mariscal de campo Rokossovsky, y la teniente Henrick, que había resultado la líder de la división NKVD que había llegado al campo de batalla. _

_-Entendemos su situación camarada, pero las órdenes fueron dadas por el mismo Beria. No podemos desobedecerlo._

_-¡Pero la joven Rockbell lucho de nuestra parte para liberar a los prisioneros!_

_Edward hubiese querido gritar lo del Santo Grial, pero la misma Azmaria le había ordenado cerrar la bocota. Ese asunto no era competencia del ejército._

_-Lo sabemos, precisamente eso evitó que fuese enviada a las oficinas de la NKVD, donde… - Azmaria se pauso – habría sido parte de algo mucho peor._

_Edward torció el gesto. Sabía de los salvajes interrogatorios de Beria y sus compinches. Inclusive el pobre Tujachevski había confesado crímenes horripilantes sin haber tenido cabida en ellos._

_-¿Entonces no se puede hacer nada?_

_-En absoluto camarada – Rokossovski se levanto dando por terminada la conferencia – he gastado demasiado tiempo. Del resto se encargará el capellán Christopher._

_Sin más, el mariscal de campo abandono la sala. Edward dirigió su mano hacia su pistola, pero un movimiento de Azmaria le detuvo._

_-No pienses ni siquiera en hacerlo._

_-No se preocupe, no iba a dispararle, menos al coronel Mustang – Edward los miro fríamente y saco su automática – iba a dárselas y unirse a la condena de la camarada Rockbell. _

_-¿A ese nivel te sacrificarías por una SS?_

_-No es una SS. Bueno, no técnicamente. Ella jamás combatió contra judíos, rusos o eslavos._

_-Eso lo sabemos, pero estaba en la organización. Por ello, es una escoria que debe ser eliminada._

_Edward se contuvo de dispararle a Azmaria. Sin embargo, la chica le sonrió._

_-Por cierto, estas designado como jefe del pelotón de ejecución._

_-¡Que! ¡Eso aun menos, no voy a aceptar!_

_-Tienes que. Es una petición de Mustang._

_Edward miró de hito en hito a ambos. Mustang le estaba pidiendo que matara a Winry._

_-No, están enfermos. Acepté unirme al Ejército Rojo, acepte matar gente, aun pese a no ser algo que deseo, pero eso a matarla…a ella. ¡ME NIEGO!_

_-Edward – Azmaria lo tuteo – tienes que…_

_-¡Me niego!_

_-Entonces la responsabilidad quedará en otro teniente y con la consecuencia de que Rockbell muera._

_-¡Por eso lo digo, yo..! – Edward se paro – un momento. ¿Qué dijeron?_

_-Lo que escuchaste teniente – Mustang también se levanto y miro a Azmaria – vamos camarada comisario, le invitó un té._

_La sonrisa coqueta de Mustang se desvaneció cuando escucho un gruñido. Hawkeye, había estado anotando toda la conferencia, salvo algunas partes bastante explicitas. Mustang le sonrió de reojo y bajo su tono de coquetería con Azmaria, mientras salían afuera._

_-¿Coronel? ¿Camarada comisario?_

_Ambos se volvieron. Edward les miraba con un gesto serio, pero dio una ligera inclinación._

_-Gracias._

_Los dos solo sonrieron y salieron del salón de conferencias._

Winry sintió una fría brisa traspasarle el cuerpo. Rápidamente divisó el muro donde iba a ser colocada para su ejecución.

Vio con sorpresa que Edward iba a ser el oficial, mientras Timmev, iba a ser parte de los fusileros del pelotón.

-Bien – pensó la rubia – así podre maldecirlos a los dos cuando me vaya al infierno.

Sin embargo, fue en ese momento que Winry sintió un miedo atroz. Había tratado de ser fuerte, valiente en toda la guerra, pero ahora, a unos cuantos minutos de morir, comenzaba a sentir miedo.

No por su familia, no por sus amigos, sino por ella.

-¿Qué he hecho con mi vida? – pensó por un momento. Sintió ganas de gritar y decir que no la matarán, que entendía que había elegido mal. Pero no habría tal compasión.

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y trato de secarlas, pero con poco resultado. En ese momento, Joshua Christopher se acerco a ella con una biblia en sus manos.

-Soy capellán, pero entiendo la mayoría de los ritos en estos casos – le susurró – ¿algo que querías escuchar?

-Salmo 23 capellán – mascullo la rubia. Joshua asintió con una sonrisa y se coloco frente a ella. Había visto de reojo a Edward y sus reacciones. Todo tenía que salir natural. Si la farsa se descubría, no habría poder humano que detuviera ahora si la ejecución de Winry.

Sin embargo, cuando esta había comenzado a llorar, Edward casi se lanzo por ella. Apenas había sido contenido por Timmev, o el llamado "Chrono".

**El Señor es mi pastor; nada me faltará.**

**En lugares de delicados pastos me hará yacer:**

**Junto a aguas de reposo me pastoreará.**

**Confortará mi alma;**

**Guiarme por sendas de justicia por amor de su nombre.**

**Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte,**

**No temeré mal alguno; porque tú estarás conmigo:**

**Tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento.**

Cuando Winry termino de recitar el salmo con Joshua, este le dio la bendición, aunque se inclinó de más y susurró "Tírate". Winry le miro desconcertada, pero luego un atisbo de sonrisa pareció iluminarle el rostro por un momento. Joshua asintió y luego se volvió hacia Edward.

-Esta lista, cuando quieras.

Edward tomo aire y formo al pelotón.

-Formen, apunten – Edward vio como el pelotón levantaba los fusiles y vio a Winry - ¿Alguna última voluntad?

-Sí – Winry le miro fieramente – prometo estar contigo en el infierno.

Edward parpadeo desconcertado. Una mirada de Joshua hizo que volviera a concentrarse.

-¡APUNTEN! – rugió - ¡FUEGO!

-¿Desembarcaron en Sicilia?

-Sí, y Patton va a la cabeza del Ejército Americano, mientras "Monty" pilotea el VIII británico.

-¿Y no se han matado mutuamente?

-Si Armstrong no me ha disparado, ¿Por qué lo habrían de hacer esas dos "prima donna"?

Una sonora carcajada inundo el ambiente. Hughes y Armstrong había venido al cuartel de Mustang, discutiendo asuntos de corte internacional. Hawkeye servía de secretaría, anotando los pormenores de la reunión.

-¿Entonces Bagriaton se hará?

-Shhh, eso es secreto. Aun estamos muy verdes para eso. Debemos llegar a las fronteras de Ucrania.

-Los americanos y británicos quieren abrir el segundo frente – Hughes se acerco – el próximo año.

-¿Junio?

-Quizás. Quieren resarcirse del fracaso de Dieppe. Por cierto, ¿como están los hermanos?

-Edward perfectamente, Alphonse con una pierna rota, pero sanará. Sin embargo, que tengamos a una brigada de la NKVD con nosotros, no me da confianza.

-Conocí a su líder, la teniente Henrick. ¿Es extranjera?

-Como la mitad de la brigada y hemos operado sin problemas. Creo que la intervención de Henrick nos ayudará mucho.

-¿Ya coqueteaste con ella? – Hughes le miro fijamente. Mustang iba a comentar, pero un pequeño estruendo hizo que los 3 se volvieran. Hawkeye había roto su lápiz en dos sobre el cuadernillo de anotaciones.

-Lo siento – dijo con voz neutra – me apoye demasiado.

A los tres les salió una gota de sudor, Mustang hizo a un lado el asunto de la teniente para concentrarse en los avances de los Aliados.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del campamento, otra reunión acontecía entre los integrantes de la brigada.

-Antes que nada, permítanme presentarme – un oficial de alta graduación dio un paso al frente – soy el coronel Joshua Christopher, oficial del estado mayor del I Frente Bielorruso del mariscal Konstantin Rokossovsky. Soy la contraparte del ejército de la Teniente de la NKVD, Azmaria Henrick. También sirvo como capellán de la división. Soy quien los ha citado a esta reunión tan urgente camaradas.

-Y quien casi mata a Winry, ¿No es así?

Todos se voltearon a ver con pánico a Edward. Que un oficial de menor graduación se dirigiera así a un superior, era motivo para ser fusilado.

Sin embargo, Joshua solo sonrió levemente.

-Ya veo porque la soldado Winry pudo ser salvada de una orden directa de nuestro comandante. Tienes espíritu.

-¿Orden directa? – Alphonse se enderezo - ¿Tu no fuiste quien la mando fusilar?

-En absoluto. Quería que todos los testigos del hecho estuviesen con vida. Así podríamos crear y sacar conclusiones más concretas de lo sucedido.

-Pero pudiste haberlo impedido – Edward le espeto ácidamente – eres parte de la plana mayor del Comandante.

-Joshua no tiene inherencia a esos niveles – intervino Azmaria – le debe fidelidad al Comandante Rokossovksy y…

-Esta bien Az – Joshua hizo un ademán – el teniente Elrich tiene razón. Debí ser más duro, pero ese es mi defecto – entonces se quito la gorra de graduación y luego con cuidado las chatarreras del uniforme, para volverse hacia Edward – bien, ya estamos igual o al menos yo no soy un oficial de.. – Joshua no alcanzó a terminar, cuando Edward le soltó un tremendo puñetazo, que mando a volar al rubio por los aires. El otro rubio solo sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras Joshua caía como costal de papas.

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces - espeto el muchacho ante el horror de todos.

-¡Hermano! – alcanzo a decir Alphonse mientras ayudaban a levantar al pobre Joshua del fango.

-Mientras el idiota se recupera de esto – Azmaria intervino – comenzare a dar detalles de lo sucedido. Hace 72 horas, fuerzas de la brigada "Alchemist" y de la NKVD, se infiltraron de manera exitosa en una base secreta, de la organización HYDRA, con el fin de recuperar "objetos" de enorme interés. Siendo estos, un pedazo de la piedra filosofal y el llamado Santo Grial, la copa que uso Jesucristo para la Última Cena, hace menos de 2,000 años. Tales objetos, fueron entregados a la Agencia de Investigación y Defensa Paranormal de los Estados Unidos, para su seguro resguardo en su territorio…

-Lo cual no estoy de acuerdo – Edward alzo la mano – no podemos dejar que los estadounidenses tengan tal cantidad de poder en sus manos.

-Los americanos son gente de fiar…al momento. El profesor Bruttenholm es el encargado y es una buena persona. Es de confianza. Fue uno de mis maestros durante la universidad y lo conozco a la perfección.

-Pero sigue siendo americano…

-No tenemos otra opción teniente Elrich – Joshua ya se había incorporado, mientras limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo – dejar tales reliquias en manos rusas o europeas, podría ser peligroso. HYDRA vendría a buscarnos para recuperarlas. Aparte, nosotros tenemos otra misión.

-El informe MAUD – exclamó Alphonse. Joshua le sonrió.

-Veo que saben demasiado – entonces el rubio metió la mano dentro de su guerrera. Edward se puso a la defensiva, pero un gesto de Winry lo detuvo. Entonces levanto la vista y vio a Joshua sacar un fajo de papeles, que le dio a Azmaria.

-Esto es el informe MAUD. Ahora Az va a repartirles un resumen clasificado para que todos estén al corriente de nuestra futura misión.

-¿Y quien dice que vamos a seguir con ustedes? – May parecía desconfiada mientras recibía el papel. Joshua le sonrió.

-Después de esto, dudo que alguien se eche para atrás – le guiño el ojo.

-¿Siguen hablando?

La voz de Mustang interrumpió la concentración de Hawkeye. La teniente había perdido permiso para salir un rato, pero había tomado los binoculares y ahora miraba de hito en hito la reunión que tenía la teniente Henrick con los demás.

-Sí y parecen sorprendidos.

-No cabe duda – Mustang le dio un sorbo a su taza de té – mantenme informado.

Hawkeye asintió mientras el coronel volvía a la tienda con los ruidoso de Armstrong y Hughes.

-No puede ser – Winry se llevó la mano a la boca – esto es…horrible.

La rubia volteó a ver a May, que miraba incrédula el informe.

-Si esto es… - entonces miro a Alphonse y Edward. Ambos miraban con tristeza el papel en sus manos.

-Esta peor de lo que pensamos. Mucho peor.

-Oigan – Timmev, alias Chrono, alzo la mano – no entiendo mucho de lo que dice aquí, ¿Alguien podría explicarme?

-En 1904, un científico llamado Albert Einstein desarrollo varias teorías que revolucionaron el mundo – Joshua comenzó la diatriba – una de ellas fue clave: decía que la materia y la energía eran lo mismo, pero en diferente momento, diferente estado. Es como cuando el agua se convierte en hielo, luego en agua y luego en vapor. Esto creo una revolución a nivel enérgico, ya que la masa podría volverse energía y no cualquier energía.

-Energía atómica – Edward intervino – la que mantiene a la masa unida en una sola.

-Pero eso ya se sabe – Chrono parpadeo – si quemas carbón, se vuelve fuego y vapor que puede mover calderas y cosas más.

-Sí, pero en ese proceso, la energía que se extrae es apenas de un 1%. Es decir, el 99% restante se vuelve inútil. En cambio, la energía atómica aprovecha toda la masa posible y crea una energía casi ilimitada. Sin embargo, romper un objeto y volverlo "atómico", es casi imposible, al menos con nuestros medios.

-Sin embargo – Azmaria hizo una mueca – hay ciertos elementos inestables, que existen de manera natural, que al aplicarles cierta cantidad de energía, pueden ser fisionables.

-¿Fisionables? – pregunto May.

-Sí, pueden romperse y liberar esa energía monstruosa. Tales teorías ya se sabían en países como Alemania, la URSS y EUA para finales de la década pasada.

-Pero no fue hasta que Oppenheimer, un científico estadounidense, que desarrollo un "motor" nuclear, que operaba bajos estos principios.

-El proyecto Manhattan, ¿Cierto?

Joshua asintió y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Pero Alemania ya en 1938, gracias a Otto Hahn y Fritz Strassmann, comenzó a desarrollar el llamado proyecto Uranio, que consistía en desarrollar un arma de tipo nuclear – entonces Joshua poso su mirada sobre Edward – cosa rara que científicos alemanes llegaran a tales conclusiones, cuando las teorías de Einstein, eran consideradas abominaciones "judías", al menos entre los eruditos nazis.

No solo la mirada de Joshua se posó en el mayor de los Elrichs, sino también la de todos los presentes. En especial de Winry, que parecía bastante curiosa al respecto.

Edward emitió una sonrisa y se dejo caer lentamente sobre el chasis de un Su-85.

-Cuando mi hermano y yo éramos adolescentes, formábamos parte de una sociedad "policiaca" muy característica de nuestro mundo – Edward volvió a sonreír – ah, por cierto, si, somos de otra dimensión, de otro mundo. Tanto mi hermano como y yo – entonces volteó a ver la expresión de sorpresa de Winry – como sea, éramos algo llamado "Alquimistas". Teníamos la capacidad de cambiar el entorno de nuestro alrededor, mediante círculos de transmutación. Claro, bajo el principio de la equivalencia. Entre nuestras misiones, era detener a sujetos que querían destruir nuestro mundo o causar problemas. Uno de ellos, fue un científico loco que amenazaba con destruir las ciudades, con una especie de "bomba", que parecía violar toda normal natural…

-Mi hermano y yo lo detuvimos finalmente – intervino Alphonse – y toda su tecnología fue destruida.

-Sin embargo, no pudimos evitar el incidente de Shamballa.

-¿Se refieren a ese momento donde ambos volvieron a este mundo? – pregunto Azmaria. Los dos hermanos asintieron.

-Efectivamente. Cuando me traspase a este mundo, sellando las tonterías que había hecho Eckhart, pensé que todo había terminado, pero felizmente mi hermano logro pasar conmigo.

-Metiéndome en una vieja armadura – sonrió Alphonse. Una risa general inundó el ambiente un momento, pero Edward continuo con el relato…más porque Winry les miraba con atención.

-Pero también me equivoque en pensar en que todo había terminado. Pensé que la gente de esta época, no estaba tan adelantada, ya que carecían del conocimiento de la alquimia. Pero desde los trabajos de ese tal Einstein, la cosa se puso peor. Siempre había temido a esa cosa que había fabricado el tipo ese…

-Y nuestras pesadillas se hicieron realidad – Alphonse se toco la pierna lastimada con el bastón – descubrimos que parte de la tecnología ya había sido desarrollada en este mundo. Y con fines destructivos.

-Pero…eso no es posible – May habló – según lo que me contó señor Alphonse, todo se quedó sellado cuando usted paso.

-Sí, se selló, pero no contamos con que la invasión fuese no solo militar, sino también tecnológica.

-¿A que se refieren?

-A esto – Azmaria entonces señalo su mochila que tenía Chrono. Este asintió y saco un casco de corte medieval, que hizo que Alphonse parpadeara.

-Mi cuerpo - alcanzó a decir. Chrono le lanzó el casco a Joshua.

-El acero de que esta hecha esta armadura es de altísima pureza. Hace siglos que no se fabrica algo así. Lo encontramos como recuerdo en una fábrica de HYDRA que tenía en Rostov. Parece que un científico lo llevaba como trofeo.

-¿Eso quiere decir, que cuando se produjo la invasión a su mundo, también robaron tecnología? – pregunto May.

-Así es. Parece que mientras Eckhart se lanzaba a atacar Shamballa, algunas de sus tropas fueron a buscar artefactos que le pudieran ayudar. Lamentablemente, un almacén del gobierno estaba cerca del lugar.

-¿Entonces pudieron haber desarrollado así la bomba?

-Desgraciadamente. Hahn y Strassmann supieron del asunto y comenzaron a trabajar en él. Alphonse y yo tratamos de evitar la fuga de información. Pensé que habíamos tenido éxito, inclusive al conseguir la Tabla Esmeralda, pero veo que no fue así – Edward soltó un largo suspiro. Entonces unos pasos hicieron que todos levantaran la vista. Winry se había marchado del lugar de manera apresurada.

-Winry… - Edward le llamó, pero la chica no respondió. El rubio soltó un largo suspiro y fue tras de ella.

-Déjenlo – Joshua intervino cuando Azmaria y Chrono iban tras él – tiene asuntos que arreglar. Aparte, creo que tú sabes tanto como tu hermano.

-Eso no lo niego – sonrió Alphonse, pero su gesto se torno serio – pero tú también tienes cosas que contar, ¿No es así?

-Quizás, pero nuestros asuntos poco tienen que ver con… - Azmaria se detuvo al ver el gesto de Joshua.

-Para que confíen en nosotros, también debemos confiar en ellos, ¿No crees?

Azmaria asintió y se inclinó sobre un T-34 mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dispuesta a contar lo sucedido.

-Esto es mejor que los cuentos de mi abuelo – sonrió May. El resto soltó una leve risa, mientras Azmaria comenzaba a narrar los hechos previos a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Hawkeye abrió los ojos enormemente. Winry había salido corriendo de la reunión, con Edward pisándole los talones. Finalmente la había alcanzado, pero comenzaron una discusión donde sus voces se oían claramente pese a la distancia.

-Aléjate de mí

-Winry, no entiendes, esto es importante.

-No se que pensar, no se que decir. Solo quiero estar sola.

-Si aun estas enojada por el fusilamiento

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Estoy confundida!

-Pero Win… - Edward no alcanzo a terminar, cuando la rubia lo empujo fuertemente y salió corriendo, ante el desconcierto del chico. Hawkeye solo negó con la cabeza y murmuró entre dientes "enamorados".

-¿Orden religiosa? ¿Ángeles? ¿Demonios? – May se cruzo de brazos – me parece una exageración.

-Es normal que lo veas así. Naciste en un mundo donde la religión ha quedado en un segundo plano – Azmaria se encontraba sentada sobre una caja de suministros, que tenía estampada el "Águila" americana – sin embargo, en mi natal Portugal, las cosas son totalmente distintas. Allí aprendí que las cosas, tienen un toque sobrenatural.

-Que sería algo similar a nosotros. Aunque la alquimia no existe en este mundo, veo que hay otras fuerzas que igual lo operan – comento Alphonse. Azmaria asintió.

-Rosette falleció en 1928, pero a raíz de eso, muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar en el mundo. Entre ellas, las cuatro profecías de Fátima comenzaron a cumplirse al pie de la letra.

-¿Cuatro profecías? ¿No se supone son tres?

-Son cuatro, pero el Santo Papa no dio a conocer la tercera y la cuarta, ya que formaban parte de un mismo grupo de noticias.

-¿Fátima? – May intervinó confundida – ¿De que hablan?

-Esto yo si lo puedo comentar – sonrió Chrono – he escuchado tanto de esta historia, que me la se al revés y al derecho. «Los tres misterios de Fátima» es el nombre usado para referirse a tres secretos que, según la tradición católica, la Virgen de Fátima habría confiado a tres pastores portugueses. En octubre de 1917, tres jóvenes pastores portugueses, Lucía dos Santos y sus primos Jacinta y Francisco Marto, proclamaron haber presenciado una aparición de la Virgen María. Se dice que el 13 de mayo, la Virgen María confió tres secretos - en forma de profecías - a los jóvenes visionarios. Dos de los secretos se revelaron en 1941, en un documento escrito por Lucía para ayudar con la canonización de sus primos, mientras el tercero debía quedarse en secreto, aunque el Obispo de Leiria ordenara a Lucía ponerlo en escrito para presentarlo al Papa. Sin embargo, al momento, Lucía no ha revelado el secreto. Se dice que será en unos cuantos años, cuando eso suceda.

-¿Entonces, algo terrible va a pasar? – pregunto May algo atemorizada

-No sabemos que sucederá con la cuarta profecía, pero si con la tercera – Azmaria sonrió – fui a visitar a la misma Lucía en Pontevedra y ella me dijo que sucederá próximamente.

El comentario inclusive suscitó la atención de Joshua.

-¿Qué? Jamás me dijiste que fuiste hasta España – Joshua se veía molesto.

-No tenía porque hacerlo en ese momento. Te hubieses puesto como ahora.

-¿Y como no me iba a poner? ¡Fuiste a ver a la única persona viva que ha visto el infierno!

-Hey, hey amigos – Alphonse alzó las manos – No se desvíen, que apenas entendemos.

-Es muy sencillo – Joshua miró furioso a Azmaria – pude haber hablado con mi hermana y jamás podré hacerlo luego.

-Josh, no seas tan idiota. Sabes que el poder sobrenatural de Lucía no es como un televisor. Fue suerte que en ese momento quisiera hablar conmigo y más tuviera una visión, que inclusive compartió conmigo.

-¡Que! – el coronel rubio tronó – ¿Pudiste ver el infierno?

-Sí, y así el purgatorio. Es un lugar interesante.

-¡Debiste decirme antes! ¡Sino, no estaría aquí ahora, sino en España!

-Lucía no esta bien – le espeto Azmaria – las visiones que ha tenido, han nublado su realidad. Si hubieses querido hablar con ella, te habría mandado a volar muy lejos.

-¿Entonces porque accedió a hablar contigo?

-Porque me dijo que era la Virgen María.

-¡Entonces vamos de una vez y vuélvete a hacer pasar por ella!

-No seas tonto, eso no se puede.

Mientras Joshua y Azmaria discutían en voz alta, Chrono se acercó a unos confundidos May y Alphonse.

-Rosette era la hermana de Joshua y la mejor amiga de Azmaria. Ella murió a lado de un supuesto demonio y por eso, pudo ser condenada a vagar en el infierno.

-Esa es la razón por la cual Joshua se puso así – May se froto la barbilla – ella quería ver si su hermana estaba allí.

-Jamás pudieron despedirse bien. Joshua, luego de aquel enfrentamiento, no quedo bien por un tiempo y cuando despertó de su ensoñación, se enteró que Rosette había muerto. Fue duro para él.

-Y por lo que veo, también para esa joven – Alphonse suspiró – pero aun me sigue pareciendo una tontería religiosa. El infierno no existe.

-Eso pensaba también, pero desde que estoy con ellos, he experimentado cosas que no son de este mundo.

-Eso lo sabré bien – sonrió May – pero ¿Por qué los has seguido? ¿Y porque te dicen Chrono?

-Porque es la reencarnación terrenal del Chrno original – se escucho la voz de Azmaria. Joshua se había ido, sumamente molesto, dejando solo a la chica.

-Eh, ¿Estara bien? – Al vió como Joshua se había perdido entre los vehículos blindados.

-Sí, necesita que se le baje el berrinche – Azmaria suspiró y se volvió a sentar – aquí es donde nuestras historias se cruzan. Como he escuchado, su mundo y el nuestro son similares, tienen las mismas cosas, solo con diferencias.

-Sí, el "Alphonse" de este mundo falleció en la invasión de Shamballa. Yo técnicamente, tomé su lugar.

-Eso supuse. Por eso también tu amigo se alegró de la existencia de Rockbell. Es la contraparte de su "novia" del otro mundo.

-Exactamente. Mi hermano la estuvo buscando un tiempo, pero se cansó. Pensó que Winry no existía o ya había muerto en este mundo. Cuando la vio, no pudo ponerse más contento.

-Eso es bueno. Nosotros también tuvimos algo parecido – Azmaria miró con atención a Timmev – nuestro propio "Chrono". Solo espero no te moleste

-En absoluto – replicó Chrono – desde que estoy con ustedes, me he divertido bastante y me han acogido como uno más de su familia.

Azmaria sonrió y con la punta de su zapato comenzó a mover las piedras del suelo.

-Joshua es como tu hermano Edward. Él también esta buscando a su hermana, o a su reencarnación.

-Pero sabes que eso no es posible. Si ella ya….

-No ha muerto realmente – Azmaria apretó los puños – cuando estuve con Lucía, ella me tomó la mano y me mostró sus visiones. Vi el paraíso, vi el purgatorio, vi el infierno. Pero no vi a Chrono ni tampoco a Rosette.

-Entonces, ¿Eso significa…?

-Si Edward pudo encontrar a la Winry de este mundo, entonces debe haber una Rosette igual.

-Pero no sería la misma joven. Podría ser inclusive una nazi.

-Eso no importa – Azmaria miró hacia donde se había ido Joshua – bueno, al menos para él.

-¿Y para usted señorita Henrick?

Azmaria miró a May y no contestó, mientras terminaba de patear las piedras.

Joshua contemplaba el paisaje que tenía frente a él. Las explosiones de los lanzacohetes Katiusha iluminaban el cielo, mientras se escuchaban ruidos de ametralladoras y de obuses reventar. La batalla de Kursk aun continuaba, pero esta ya se había decidido a favor del Ejército Rojo. Los Aliados habían desembarcado en Sicilia y el teatro de operaciones del ejército alemán se veía comprometido ya en Europa. Parecía que la victoria para las naciones aliadas estaba cerca, incluida la misma Unión Soviética.

-Veo que tampoco puedes dormir

Joshua seguía viendo al frente, sin mirar quien había llegado. Sin embargo, había reconocido perfectamente quien era.

-Espero no vengas a golpearme como la vez anterior. Mi cara ha recibido un montón de golpes hoy – suspiró Joshua. Edward solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

-Al menos parece que me fue mejor que a ti. Winry quería matarme.

-Es normal. Que el chico que le gusté, sea un poco extraño, la debe estar molestando.

-¿Entonces crees que le gusto?

-Vamos camarada, ella aceptó tu loco plan desde un principio. Bien pudieron fallar los fusileros o alguno echarse para atrás y matarla realmente. Pudo haber ideado otro plan y estar sana a salva. Pero, eligió escucharte.

-No se si sentirme halagado u ofendido por lo que dijiste

-Creo que ambas. Por un lado, también fue una imprudente al hacerte caso.

-Te golpearía por eso, pero también lo creo.

Ambos rubios se sonrieron y luego se volvieron a ver las explosiones a lo lejos.

-¿Escuchaste de la Operación Husky? – pregunto Joshua. Edward asintió.

-Tengo un par de contactos en el Alto Mando Aliado. Me mantienen informado a todo momento.

-Entonces deben ser los dos oficiales extranjeros que estan con el coronel Mustang. La NKVD no sabe de ellos. Si fuera así, ya tendrían micrófonos hasta las narices. Me di cuenta en la forma que te dirigiste a uno de ellos, el británico, cuando llegaron.

-Hughes es en realidad alemán – Edward miro su automail – él vivía con su esposa Gracia en Hamburgo, pero cuando Hitler ascendió al poder, se fue a vivir a Inglaterra y cambió de nacionalidad.

-¿Y confías realmente en él?

-Le confiaría mi vida. Él cambió mucho desde el incidente de Shamballa.

-¿Estuvo involucrado?

-No directamente. Era xenofóbico, pero la muerte de Elrinch lo hizo cambiar

-¿El otro Alphonse de quien hablan?

-Así es – entonces la mirada de Edward se intensificó - ¿Entonces es cierto?

-Lo de la bomba o lo del pasaje dimensional.

-Ambos. ¿Es cierto?

Joshua le miro un momento y luego soltó un largo suspiro.

-No lo sabemos. Solo que los alemanes sacaron mucho agua "pesada" de Checoslovaquia de manera secreta.

-¿Agua pesada?

-Es un regulador de la fisión nuclear. Sin ella, una pequeña explosión podría desencadenar el Apocalipsis.

-¿Entonces que hacemos aquí? Deberíamos movernos.

-No es tan sencillo camarada – Joshua suspiró – aun cuando lanzáramos una unidad paracaidista, solamente tendríamos más problemas, ya que esta operación se filtró a los servicios secretos americano e inglés. El MI6 no para de preguntar como un tanque entró en solitario contra un laboratorio clandestino.

La simple mención del incidente, hizo que Edward se sonrojara violentamente. Joshua soltó una carcajada.

-No quise ofenderte, perdón – Joshua trato de tranquilizar la risa, pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Ya el coronel Mustang me había dicho que controlará mi actitud. Supongo esto empeoró la situación.

-Aunque no lo creas, en realidad nos fue de mucha ayuda. El descubrimiento del campo de concentración de gitanos y judíos nos ha servido de una buena pantalla.

-No creo que tal uso me parezca éticamente adecuado.

-Veo que tienes un ideal de justicia bastante elevado.

-No lo tengo, solo que me molesta tu superficialidad para algunas cosas – le espeto Edward irritado. Joshua solo suspiró.

-No creas, antes era como tú. Pero por esa forma de ser, hice sufrir a mucha gente – Joshua se llevo de manera inconsciente la mano a la cabeza – inclusive a mi pobre hermana.

-¿Y aun esperas encontrarla?

-¿A quien?

-A Rossete.

Joshua hizo una mueca y miró nuevamente al campo de batalla.

-¿Perdiste tu la fe luego de tantos años? – Joshua miro intensamente a Edward. Este le sonrió.

-La fe es lo que me mantiene cuerdo. He matado gente desde que estoy en el ejército rojo. No es fácil ver como destruyes una vida, aunque esta este dispuesta a hacer lo mismo contigo. He tenido que sacrificar mi inocencia y mis ideales por el deseo de protegerlo todo. Aun cuando este mundo no sea mío.

-¿Pero..?

-¿Tiene que haber un pero?

-Lo hay, porque otro en tu situación, ya me habría disparado.

Edward sonrió y se incorporo, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

-Pensé que ya lo habías visto – Edward suspiró y se dio la vuelta – la brigada comenzara su movilización mañana en la madrugada. Tal vez no volvamos a vernos.

Joshua solo lo miró de reojo y asintió, mientras el rubio desaparecía en medio de los resplandores de la batalla.

-Gracias por cuidarme – Alphonse se reclino en su catre, mientras May le ayudaba a acomodarse

-No es nada joven Alphonse – May le sonrió al rubio pero luego miró el catre que tenía a lado - ¿Pero su hermano estará bien?

-Si la Winry de este mundo es como la del nuestro, entonces no tardarán en estar en paz. Aparte, sabes que Winry se molestaría con todo esto.

-Pero no creí que tanto. Pensé que comprendería mejor la situación del joven Edward

-Es difícil. La mayoría de las personas cuando ven alterado su patrón de vida, se ponen a la defensiva con facilidad y se tornan susceptibles. En especial con aquellos que modificaron tal situación.

-Extraño, a mi me sucedió al contrario, me fascinó todo lo que me dijo. Es como vivir en un cuento de fantasía, como los que escribió Tolkien.

-¿Tolkien? ¿J.R.R. Tolkien?

-¿Lo conoces? Pensé que era la única "extraña" en este mundo. Siempre me han criticado por ser una mujer lectora.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común – le sonrió Alphonse. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dirigió May, hizo que se sonrojara un tanto. La chica también noto esto y a la vez, se puso roja dirigiendo la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Creo que deberían besarse y así el asunto terminará en paz – se escucho atrás de ellos. Al instante, May pego un brinco retrocediendo varios metros de Alphonse. Azmaria soltó una carcajada, mientras se palmeaba las manos.

-Entonces lo que suponía no era falso. Que interesante.

-¡Señorita Henrick!

-Llamame Azmaria o Az – la susodicha le guiño el ojo a May. Luego se volvió hacia Alphonse – siento importunar.

-N-no hay problema. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Buscaba a mi hermano?

-Exactamente. Les tengo ciertas noticias del Alto Mando – Azmaria saco un papel y se lo dio a Alphonse. Este lo leyó y parpadeo varias veces.

-No puede ser…

May parpadeo mientras Azmaria le sonreía, ante la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

Winry miraba con cierta desazón las explosiones que ocurrían en el frente. No era tanto que quisiera volver a su unidad, sino al contrario, no deseaba regresar a la Wehrmacht, mucho menos a las SS.

-¿Tanto habre cambiado? – se pregunto. Entonces sintió un leve dolor en las piernas. Aunque solo eran rozones, aun le seguían doliendo.

-Cicatrizaran con el tiempo – se escucho una voz tras ella. Winry se volvió y vio a May, seguida de Azmaria. La primera le enseño algunas marcas del brazo – estas me las hizo un japonés. Claro, ahora el muy hijo de…

-May…

-Vale, vale, el desgraciado ahora esta en el otro mundo, honrando a sus dioses.

-Se nota aborreces a los japoneses.

-Toda persona que tiene que ver con un chino, los aborrece. Pero eso es otra historia. ¿Piensas desertar nuevamente?

-No, para nada, aunque preferiría estar sola.

-No podemos hacer eso – Azmaria cargaba una radio bajo el brazo y la coloco a lado – ordenes del coronel Mustang, tenemos que vigilarte.

-¿Y desde cuando una oficial de la NKVD obedece a un mandamás del ejército?

-Cuestión de caprichos – Azmaria comenzó a sintonizar una estación – ahora espero que…sí, aquí esta.

La estática dio paso a un trío de voces femeninas perfectamente entendibles, al menos en inglés.

-Repito, pensé que el NKVD era más estricto en estos asuntos.

-También tenemos nuestros privilegios. Esta técnicamente es una radio de la NKVD.

-¿Escuchan música americana?

-Hmm, es una manera de conocer al enemigo – le guiño el ojo – oh, esta me gusta. Es de las _Andrew Sisters_.

Una melodía harto conocida inundo el ambiente. Azmaria comenzó a canturrearla, pero luego noto con sorpresa que May y Winry también lo hacían.

-¿La conocen?

-La restricción en el Lejano Oriente es poca – confesó May.

-Soy una SS. Conozco también de cultura americana. ¿Quieres subirle?

Azmaria asintió y la canción resonó por todos lados. Al poco tiempo, las tres comenzaron a cantar al unísono.

_**He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way  
>He had a boogie style that no one else could play<br>He was the top man at his craft  
>But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft<br>He's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille  
>He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B<strong>_

-¿Deberíamos cantar lo que sigue? Habla del tío Sam – sonrió Winry.

-¿Por qué no? Soy la oficial político de más alto rango por aquí. Si nos acusan, nos sacaremos de la cárcel.

-O iremos a un pelotón de fusilamiento con puros borrachos.

Las tres jóvenes soltaron una larga carcajada mientras volvían a cantar. Azmaria entonces notó como la sonrisa de Winry se ensanchaba.

-Con razón el chico la adora – solo negó con la cabeza y siguió cantando.

_A finales de julio, Patton quebró la __Santa Stefana__, pero chocó de frente con una nueva línea defensiva: la __San Frantello__. Después de tres intentos de desbordarla por el flanco norte, realizados los días 8, 11 y 15 de agosto, Patton logró abrise paso de nuevo hacia Mesina, aunque la mayoría de las fuerzas alemanas habían conseguido cruzar el estrecho y escapar a Italia._

_El 17 de agosto, las tropas del General George Patton entraron en Messina, horas después de que el último soldado alemán se hubiera retirado. Sin embargo, Patton ganó su carrera personal con Montgomery, quien llegó un día después._

Mustang veía con cierto hastío el documental que las fuerzas de la NVKD habían conseguido por parte del mando Aliado. Patton había llegado a Messina y 5 días después, la batalla de Kursk había finalizado. Justamente, las tropas de la brigada Alchemist se encontraban festejando con salchichas, pan negro y por supuesto, vodka. Los gritos, así las ráfagas de metralleta resonaban por todo el lugar.

En otras circunstancias, Mustang habría frenado los festejos excesivos, pero sus muchachos se lo merecían. Había sobrevivido a la carnicería de Kursk.

-Así que aquí esta coronel de brigada – un rubio emergió a través de la abertura de la tienda de campaña. El proyector dejo de funcionar y solo se escuchaba como la cinta golpeaba el reproductor.

-¿Sucede algo Havock?

-No, solo venía a brindar con usted – el susodicho saco una botella de vodka, pero Mustang negó con la mano.

-No gracias, estoy de servicio. ¿Dónde está Hawkeye?

-Hablando con la teniente Henrick, ya sabe, para adecuar el mando a las nuevas disposiciones.

-Ah sí, el mando unificado – suspiro Mustang. Havock tomo asiento a su lado – me fastidia el asunto, pero si vamos a llegar más rápido a Berlín, me pongo a disposición de la NKVD.

-Usted no me engaña coronel. Lo hace por "eso"

Mustang miro detenidamente a Havock

-No me parece tan malo lo que propuse. Digo, los hombres me lo agradecerán

-Ellos y yo se lo agradecemos profundamente – Havock sonrió lobunamente – pero dudo las mujeres de la brigada lo vean así

-Oh, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Mantenemos los privilegios y aparte iremos más rápido que todos. Nada puede salir mal.

-¡QUE!

May, junto con el resto de la planilla femenina habían soltado un grito que había resonado por todo el campamento.

-Así es – Fuery mantenía la octavilla entre sus manos – desde ahora, las mujeres de la brigada que no estén en combate, tendrán que estar en minifalda cuando estén en el cuartel o atendiendo a los oficiales o superiores.

Lo siguiente que se vió, fue como Fuery era tragado por la turba femenina, mientras el pobre gritaba por ayuda al coronel Mustang.

-El coronel no tiene remedio – suspiró Alphonse a lo lejos – va a ver más de un asesinato esta noche.

-Mustang sabe lo que hace. Cuando encuentren el cuerpo de Fuery por allí, él saldrá corriendo del cuartel.

-No cuando Hawkeye lo encuentre

Los dos hermanos soltaron una tremenda carcajada. Sin embargo, guardaron silencio de repente cuando una figura femenina, que se encontraba al final de la turba, se volteo a verlos de manera fulminante.

-Veo que aun sigue enojada contigo – murmuro Alphonse tan pronto Winry se dio la vuelta.

-La Winry del otro mundo jamás hubiera durado tanto tiempo enojada conmigo

-Hermano, no esta bien comparar a ambas

-No las estoy comparando – Edward sonrió – al contrario, no podría estar más feliz en mi vida.

Alphonse sonrió ante el comentario. Sin embargo, su rostro volvió a tomar un cariz serio.

-¿Qué opinas de esto?

-Esa chica americana fue muy lista – Edward se cruzo de brazos – sabe que desaparecer a varios oficiales importantes de una brigada llamaría la atención. Así que fusionarnos es una buena forma de mantenernos vigilados.

-Creo que estas algo paranoico hermano. La señorita Henrick me parece buena persona.

-Yo también lo siento, pero no hay que confiarse. Ha trabajado con la NKVD desde hace tiempo y te termina corrompiendo, quieras o no. Confiaría mucho más en el "capellán" que ella.

-Veo has trabado amistad con el padre Joshua.

-Hemos vivido cosas parecidas. Es lógico me parezca simpático.

-Eso y que Winry platica mucho con él últimamente. También lo vigilas.

-No lo vigilo, sino a Winry. Claro, si hacen alguna tontería, él estará 10 metros bajo tierra al minuto.

-No te conocía celoso hermano

-Ya te dije, no estoy comparando en absoluto – Edward se froto las manos – vamos, que pronto darán el anuncio oficial…eso si Fuery sobrevive a la masacre.

-No entiendo. No hubiera sido más sencillo el traslado a nuestra unidad

-Tal vez, pero eso me habría costado favores y los necesitare en su momento adecuado

-No es por ofender, pero como te pareces a mi hermana

Azmaria sonrió levemente mientras se reclinaba en la silla. El comisariado político de la brigada Alchemist antes era una pequeña choza administrada por un tendencioso y flojo comisario estatal. Desde la llegada de Azmaria, la tienda era ahora un espacio bunker prefabricado que tenía varios oficiales de la NKVD, sirviendo de ayudantes para la teniente.

-Rosette fue una gran maestra – le guiño el ojo - ¿Y que haces aquí Joshua? Pensé estarías con el camarada general Rokossovsky

-Salió de "maniobras", por si quieres saberlo.

-Oh sí, la amante – Azmaria se inclinó y le sirvió un poco de té a Joshua y luego algo a ella – es increíble como los hombres no olvidan el sexo aun estando un Stuka sobre sus cabezas.

-Las mujeres tampoco. La doctora Galina también ansiaba este momento.

-Pareces entenderla.

-Entiendo lo que me hace falta.

Una sonora risa hizo que todos los oficiales se voltearan a ver a su superior, para luego seguir con el trabajo.

-Vaya Joshua, vaya, no sabía que fueses versado en esas…cosas.

-No lo soy. No he tenido sexo en 3 años

-¿Y porque tanta sinceridad conmigo? ¿Acaso quieres me compadezca de ti?

-No, solo le informo a mi oficial político mi sentir y pensar

-¿No sería mejor hablar del camarada Stalin y sus planes para el futuro?

-Eso hago. Mi plan para el futuro es tener sexo con alguien.

Azmaria sonrió, pero no supo que decir. No sabía si Joshua le estaba coqueteando descaradamente o solamente estaba renunciando a ella. No podía quejarse, Azmaria lo había desalentado el último año.

-Vale, ¿Quieres que te consiga una oficial? Según el coronel Mustang, ahora deben ir en minifalda

-¿Y tu irás en minifalda?

-Claro que no. Eso solamente a los oficiales militares. Yo soy político.

-Sabes que aun estamos subordinados al mando militar.

-No si tienes conexión directa con Beria y su camarilla.

-Como quieras – Joshua entorno los ojos y suspiro – dejando mis cosas, venía a reportarme a tu orden.

-Pensé estabas escapando de las hormonas de tu camarada general.

-No precisamente – Joshua le dio un papel – estoy asignado oficialmente aquí. Como capellán

-Pensé habías dejado eso.

-Lo había hecho, pero alguien me hizo volver a tomar el puesto. Así que lo tomo.

-Déjame lo pienso

-Eso no tienes que hacerlo. Le pedí permiso al coronel Mustang y acepto gustoso.

La jugada hizo que la sonrisa de Azmaria se esfumara por un momento. Sin embargo, la joven apretó los dientes y forzó el gesto.

-Como desees. Puedes retirarte.

Joshua asintió y luego de saludarla militarmente, se dio la vuelta. Tan pronto salió de la tienda, Azmaria vocifero una maldición en ruso.

-No deberías enojarte. Él tiene un punto a su favor – Chrono apareció atrás de ella. Azmaria suspiró

-Tengo que ser paciente. No puedo…más bien no quiero comprometerme a nada. Si algo nos pasa, me moriría de dolor. Apenas soporte la pérdida de Rosette. No soportaría perderlo a él.

-Tu no eres responsable de su destino. No tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de tu amiga.

-Sí, la tuve. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, Rosette no habría agotado a Chrno y ella seguiría viva. Él también.

-Pero yo no hubiera nacido. El destino no se puede evitar y si quieres que alguien no muera, entonces alguien más no vivirá.

Azmaria miró a Timmev. El chico apenas hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía, soltaba perlas de sabiduría.

-Debería ascenderte

-Prefiero quedarme donde estoy. Si algo quiere que suba de rango, me subirá. Si no, seguiré aquí.

Supongo me estas diciendo que deje de evitar mi destino

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero has entendido bien mi analogía.

Azmaria suspiró. Le gustaría tener el valor que estaba a punto de demostrar Winry Rockbell. Sin embargo, nunca noto ella como Joshua le había mirado antes de salir y como esto había influido en la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Winry miró por última vez su chaqueta de las SS. Había sido su "uniforme" los últimos 2 años y se sentía rara ahora sin él. Inclusive, durante la ofensiva que había tenido contra el laboratorio, había estado utilizando las insignias de la agrupación.

Pero la orden de Hawkeye había sido determinante. Tenía que deshacerse de todo.

Aunque ella sabía que los nazis habían sido asquerosos en todos sentidos, aun peor las SS, le habían acogido dentro de la organización y había conocido buenas personas, pese a tener una ideología retorcida. Esto lo había ido comprobando cuando se habían internado en Rusia y como los comunistas eran como ellos, pero defendiendo el bolchevismo.

-Salte del comal a la olla – murmuró con pesadez. Sin embargo, no tenía opción. Si quería seguir viva, tenía que darle a su vida, un giro de 180 grados.

Entonces miro el uniforme de fusilero que tenía a lado. Los uniformes rusos eran mucho más rústicos que los alemanes. No obstante, habían demostrado ser altamente practicos, desde las botas hasta la ushanka. Curiosamente, fue esto lo primero que se llevo a la cabeza. Le quedaba perfecto y aparte, sintió una calidez muy característica.

También era curioso como había podido utilizar su nombre, salvo con una alteración del patronímico. Había decidido utilizar el nombre de su abuelo, Pinako, para entrar al Ejército Rojo, como toda una rusa: Winry Pinakovich Rockbellevich.

-Debo decir que te queda bien – se escucho atrás de ella. Winry rápidamente se bajo el gorro y se volvió a ver a Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a informarte…sargento, que la brigada va a movilizarse pronto. Tienes que vestirte.

-Eso ya lo sé. Recibí mis ordenes hace rato – Winry saco un papel debajo del gorro - ¿Nos moveremos hacia Leningrado?

-Por el momento, sí. Oye, si quieres te ayudo a cambiarte de ropa – Edward le guiño el ojo traviesamente. Winry le miro asesinamente y luego hacia la Tokharev que tenía en su pistolera.

-Sabes que puedo matarte. Es más fácil hacerlo en este lado que en el otro. Puedo alegar que hablaste mal del partido.

-Vaya, apenas llevas unos días con nosotros y ya sabes todo del Ejército Rojo.

-Te recuerdo que era de Inteligencia. Conozco todo sobre ustedes.

-Te recuerdo que no soy un russki

-Te recuerdo que puedo matarte si quiero.

-Te recuerdo que yo te salve la vida.

-Te recuerdo que tu no fuiste.

Edward se quedo callado y asintió pesadamente. Efectivamente, él no había salvado a Winry de su muerte.

_-¡FUEGO! _

_Una ráfaga de disparos rociaron el cuerpo de Winry, que sintió horrorizada cada impacto de las balas. Ella creía que…_

_-Fue una trampa – pensó antes de desmayarse y notar como la sangre comenzaba a manar de sus heridas – que estúpida fui._

_Sin embargo, había visto con horror como los disparos no habían sido acertados. Entonces un horrendo tufo le llego de golpe._

_-Están borrachos – les miro – por eso no me dieron. Eso significa que…_

_No termino esta frase, cuando sintió el frío cañón de una Tokharev posicionarse sobre su sien. Iban a rematarla._

_Pero solo escucho el clic del gatillo y luego nada. Pensó que había muerto antes de darse cuenta._

_Pero no paso nada. _

_Entonces levanto la vista y vio la expresión sonriente de Timmev, "Chrono", que le guiñaba el ojo. Fue tal la sensación de alivio que tuvo ganas de gritar, pero el momento había sido tan estresante, que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento._

_No obstante, fue suficiente para escuchar un gemido de dolor, seguido de una retahíla de palabrotas y de quejas._

"_Tu me lo prometiste, tu me dijiste que no moriría"_

_-Edward – alcanzo a decir, antes de desmayarse._

Winry sintió culpa al ver la expresión de Edward. Su rostro había adquirido un tono cenizo, mientras hacía una mueca que parecía envejecerlo. Había sido muy dura con él. Era obvio que Edward había estado preocupado por ella y que también los altos mandos lo habían engañado a él. Después del aparentemente fusilamiento, dos soldados, alcoholizados hasta las botas, la habían cargado torpemente hacia una fosa común.

Aunque el hedor y la sensación de estar con tanto cadáver hacía sido horrible, nada se comparo al hecho de que a la media hora, Chrono y Joshua habían ido por ella, para luego llevarla a la enfermería, donde Hawkeye y May se encargaron de atenderla, para luego platicarle el plan de Mustang: debían fingir el fusilamiento lo más posible. Inclusive el pelotón no sabía nada de esto, pero habían escogido a los más ebrios para hacer tal tarea. Así no se darían cuenta de la aparente muerte de Winry. Sin embargo, no se había cambiado la munición de los rifles, pero se confiaba en que la embriaguez haría el resto. Claro, de manera parcial, ya que Winry recibió un par de impactos en ambas piernas, pero sin consecuencias mayores.

-Tienes razón – soltó de repente y se dio la vuelta – yo no pude salvarte, pero los demás sí. Siento lo de tus piernas.

Winry toco de manera imperceptible su muslo derecho.

-Las balas solo me rozaron. Fue más el miedo del fusilamiento lo que hizo que me derrumbara.

Edward asintió perceptiblemente.

-Te dejaré cambiarte.

-¿En serio me quieres?

-¿Eh? – el rubio se dio la vuelta - ¿A que te refieres?

-¿Qué si me quieres?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?

-Por lo que escuche hace rato. ¿Realmente vienes de otro mundo?

-Sí, ya lo comenté.

- ¿Y realmente existió otra como yo?

-Sí, igualita.

-Entonces, tú no me quieres. La quieres a ella.

-Eso también pensé, pero me doy cuenta de que no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward se volvió y la miro de arriba abajo. Winry se habría quejado de tal mirada, pero el chico la estaba mirando con admiración, más que con morbo.

-Eres idéntica. El mismo cabello, el mismo color de ojos, la misma piel. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tú no eres ella. Winry era salvaje, pero se moderaba. Demasiado dulce, demasiado inteligente, muy perceptiva, sabía medirse.

-¿Y yo no lo soy?

-En absoluto.

Winry se quedo perpleja ante el comentario.

-Antes de que te enojes, es precisamente eso que te hace distinta. Eres impulsiva, arrogante, no mides las consecuencias. A la primera quieres matarme o volarme la cabeza. No eres la Winry que conocí, pero aun así, me gustas y mucho.

-E-Edward – la rubia se sonrojo intensamente. Este le sonrió.

-Winry jamás se hubiera sonrojado así. Era demasiado práctica, pero tú… - Edward aumento su sonrisa hasta hacer la mueca característica – eres única.

Winry se volteó rápidamente y comenzó a temblar.

-Lárgate…

-¿Eh?

-¡Que te largues! ¡O te vuelo la cabeza! ¡Tengo que cambiarme!

Edward asintió y salió rápidamente. Ya a solas, Winry dejo de temblar, pero entonces comenzó a escucharse un leve sollozo.

-Tonto – la joven se llevo una mano hacia la mejilla para secarse las lágrimas. Sin embargo, una enorme sonrisa asomaba a su rostro.

Azmaria miraba los mapas con detenimiento. La zona de Leningrado se mostraba como una zona de interés único.

-Debe haber algo de los Romanov o de Rasputín. Estoy segura.

Aunque el objetivo primordial era detener la fabricación de una bomba atómica alemana, esto no se podía hacer hasta que el Ejército Rojo penetrará en territorio alemán, lo cual aun pese a las victorias, estaba muy lejos de concretarse.

Unos toques en el poste de la tienda, hicieron que levantara la vista. Vio a Chrono y Joshua en la entrada.

-Ya es hora – anunció Chrono. Azmaria asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, este desaparecieron, dejando a los dos solos.

-Siempre es lo mismo con él – Az suspiró – piensa que nos hace un favor.

-Al menos a mí me lo hace.

-No sueñes Joshua. No vas a conquistarme con tus bonitos discursos. Ya tuve suficiente con lo que me comentó la sargento Rockbell de su encuentro con el teniente Elrich.

-Veo que han hecho buenas migas.

-El NKVD y el ejército deben tener buenas relaciones. Como soldado de enlace es bastante competente. Me alegro que halla aceptado incorporarse al Ejército Rojo.

-Por no decir chismosa.

-No es la única por aquí así – Azmaria se levanto y comenzó a guardar los mapas - ¿Qué quieres?

-Primero, a traerte estos informes – Joshua le paso un fajo de papeles. Azmaria los miro.

-Edward y Alphonse Elrich son ascendidos a teniente primero. May Chang es sargento. Timmev se le otorgo una medalla, el soldado Christopher fue…¡Que! – Azmaria dejo de un lado los mapas - ¡Que te has unido a la brigada Alchemist!

-Exacto, mañana seré un sencillo fusilero más.

-P-Pero… - Azmaria dejo caer la hoja - ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Eres coronel! ¡Eres capellán!

-Era capellán. Era coronel. El mariscal de campo Rokossovski estaba muy complacido con mi decisión.

-Complacido, ¡pero te volarán la cabeza!

-No pasara eso. Estaré en la unidad de los Elrich.

-¡Aun con ello! – Azmaria rodeo la mesa y miro al rubio - ¿Qué diablos quieres probarme?

-No te estoy probando nada. Era una decisión que debí tomar hace tiempo.

-Tú, tú – Azmaria lo sacudió por los brazos - ¡Solo buscas fastidiarme!

-¿Y si es así, que? ¿Cómo vas a impedirlo?

Azmaria le miro asesinamente, pero luego se volvió y de un solo golpe, tiro los mapas y papeles de la mesa.

-Anda, súbete, vamos a hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca?

-No más que tú. Si es así como te retengo, haré lo que sea.

Joshua miro de hito en hito la mesa y luego a Azmaria.

-¿Hablas en serio?

Por respuesta, Azmaria lanzo la gorra y comenzó a desabotonarse la guerrera. Una risa estrepitosa hizo que se parara en seco.

-¡Que! ¿de que te ríes?

-De nada – Joshua trataba de contener la risa – pero, es increíble.

-No tiene nada de increíble. No voy a permitirme a perder a nadie más, menos a ti, ya suficiente sufrí con lo de Rosette y ahora…

-Precisamente por eso lo hago – Joshua alzo la mano y la coloco sobre la de Azmaria – esto es por mí. No por mi hermana y tampoco admitiría eso de ti.

-Joshua, no entiendes. No quiero perderte.

-No, tú quien no quieres perder es a Rosette y yo no soy ella.

-Pero…

-Tú bien lo sabes. Por eso no puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento tampoco, aunque me encantaría hacerlo – Joshua subió las manos y comenzó a abotonarle la guerrera – solo quería decirte esto. Tengo que reportarme con Edward.

-Joshua – la joven lo asió de la mano – no lo hagas, por favor.

-El día que quieras hacerlo conmigo, por mí – le sonrió – entonces tal vez lo pensaré.

Joshua salió de la tienda de campaña, pero luego escucho una serie de gritos e improperios de la misma. No pudo evitar volver a soltar una carcajada.

-¿Todo listo? – Edward miraba a su hermano encender la maquinaria del T-34. Aunque tenía la pierna enyesada, le habían hecho espacio en el cockpick del tanque para ello. Al otro lado, controlando las ametralladoras estaba Winry. Aunque se respiraba un aire de tensión entre el comandante del tanque y la segunda artillera, Alphonse no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba contento por los dos, pero especialmente por él. Habían encontrado a Winry. Sin más, jalo con fuerza la palanca de velocidades, poniendo en "primera" a la máquina.

-Sí, listo hermano – exclamo en voz clara. Winry le dedicó un guiño cómplice. Edward iba a refunfuñar, cuando se escucharon unos toques en la escotilla. Edward abrió y Joshua apareció con un fajo de hojas en la mano.

-Soldado y artillero Joshua Christopher, reportándose con usted, teniente camarada.

-Bien soldado – Edward tomo el fajo y los miro rápidamente - ¿Esta seguro de su decisión?

-Sin menor a dudas. Ahora si me permite – con habilidad se deslizo hacia el puesto donde estaba el cañón F34 de 76mm. Hizo unos cuantos ajustes y metió con rapidez una munición en la recamara, para sorpresa de Alphonse y Winry.

-Veo que ha estado practicando camarada – Edward estaba complacido. Joshua solo sonrió. Nuevamente se escucharon unos toques en la escotilla y ahora May Chang apareció, mirando de reojo a todos, en especial a Alphonse. Le dirigió aparte un saludo rápido a Winry.

-No te preocupes – Edward la miro – él estará bien.

-No confió en esta lata, pero bueno – May suspiró y le sonrió a Alphonse – nos vemos al rato. Estaré aquí arriba si me necesitan. Por cierto, Timmev, digo Chrono, les envía saludos.

-Estará bien – comento Ed al ver la expresión de Alphonse – Azmaria le facilito un chaleco antibalas.

-Te recuerdo que los tanques solo se pueden impactar de manera efectivamente con obuses y dudo que un simple chaleco la proteja de eso.

-Chrono es un buen guardaespaldas – Winry intervino – aparte, si nosotros manejamos el tanque, no tendrá dificultades.

Alphonse solo suspiro de manera pesada. Al instante, una chicharra hizo que se enderezaran en el asiento.

-Es la señal. ¡Vámonos!

El T-34 arranco, siguiendo al resto de los tanques, en una formación compacta. Mientras Edward meditaba sobre los informes de la bomba atómica alemana, May y Chrono se sujetaban con cierta facilidad del blindaje del T-34.

-¿Todo estará bien? – pregunto May en ruso a Chrono. Este solo acomodo su ametralladora PPSh-41 en su regazo y se reclino sobre el tanque.

-De eso no me cabe duda – le guiño el ojo antes de bajarse la boina – despiértame cuando la acción comience.

May parpadeo desconcertada, aunque Chrono tenía razón. No había de que preocuparse…o eso esperaba.

Pero a la vez estaba contenta. Tenía amigos, pero también alguien a quien cuidar y proteger, tal como hubiera querido Lan Fan.

-Como tenías de razón, querida amiga, como tenías de razón – sonrió y también se reclino sobre el tanque para tomar una pequeña siesta.

A lo lejos, Azmaria, a bordo de un jeep, cortesía de la Ley de Préstamo y Arriendo, miraba por sus binoculares al T-34 de Edward y compañía, con cierta aprehensión.

-Camarada Henrick – Hawekeye se acerco – ya es hora de movernos.

Azmaria asintió. Sin embargo, sintió un apretón por parte de la teniente.

-Ellos estarán bien. En especial él. Edward es el mejor comandante de tanques de esta brigada.

-Escuche que ha perdido 5 tanques en menos de dos meses.

-No lo niego, pero nadie de su tripulación ha muerto. Él los cuidara bien.

-Tengo ganas de renunciar a mi posición e ir con ellos.

-No puedes, ellos te necesitan aquí. Que una oficial de NKVD este con nosotros y cooperando tan estrechamente, nos da aun más ventajas.

Azmaria solo suspiró. Hawkeye tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de estar ansiosa. La última conversación que había tenido con Joshua la había puesto mal. Él tenía razón, lo había tratado muy mal, y todo por sus deseos de volver a ver a Rossete.

-Sigo siendo una niña – pensó y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el T-34 – Joshua, si sales vivo, te juro que… - sacudió la cabeza y entonces volteo su vista hacia su mochila, donde estaban los mapas de Leningrado.

Una nueva búsqueda estaba por empezar.

**FIN…por el momento.**

**Notas finales.**

Seh, se que me tarde años, literalmente, en terminar este episodio, no tengo perdón. Sin embargo, cuando inicie este proyecto, tenía un montón de tiempo libre. Luego vino la tesis de posgrado, cambio de residencia, la conquista de algunos países insulares y un trato comercial con Hank Scorpio. Cosa de todos los días.

Como sea, de todas formas, una disculpa a los viejos lectores (que espero aun sigan leyendo esto), así como los nuevos.

Como ven, la historia es algo que me fascina en todos sentidos, pero muy en especial, la de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esta historia, junto con la otra ("En la ciudad de la Furia"), son homenajes a aquellas épocas, que me siguen encantando y que cambiaron el mundo.

Aunque parezca extraño, mientras en la mayoría de mis escritos voy improvisando conforme los avanzo, este ya tenía una línea bien planeada y estructurada. Me siento contento al ver cumplido con la mayoría de las cosas que tenía en mente. Todo este proyecto nació cuando en un día, vi la película de "Los conquistadores de Shamballa", que coincidió con la emisión de un episodio de Chrono Crusade, así la historia fue tomando forma, combinándolo con una historia ubicada en la famosa batalla de Kursk.

Mientras los primeros 4 episodios salieron volando, el último me tomo casi dos años terminarlo. La razón es la ya comentada anteriormente, aunque debo decir que este episodio lo escribí en tres partes. Las dos primeras durante el año pasado y finalmente, lo último durante este mes.

Como habrán dilucidado, la continuación de esto, viene en otro fic, que será más un x-over entre las dos series mencionadas. De antemano digo que si hago la siguiente historia, estará inspirada levemente en un fanfic que hizo Cris-Wolf, que trata de Rossete y Chrono en el Infierno y el Paraíso.

Por cierto, hay ciertas líneas argumentales que no encajan en la historia, como el nombramiento de Rokossovski como mariscal de campo, que fue hasta el año de 1944, cuando en el fic se menciona fue en 1943. Son licencias que me tomé al respecto.

Un agradecimiento extra a Miu Furinjin por ser la única que posteo un RR en el anterior episodio, gracias jeje.

Por cierto, ya pensé que este fanfic no tendría las clásicas "songs" que pongo como insertos, pero hace un par de días, escuche una vieja rola de los años cuarenta que llevaba tiempo sin oírla. Es de las "Andrew Sisters", llamada **Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B**. Es considerada una de las mejores canciones del siglo XX, todo un clásico (y lo cual demuestra lo viejo que soy).

Un agradecimiento a quienes han leído mi historia, espero no haberlos fastidiado demasiado.

Y claro, no podía faltar el glosario de términos. Nos vemos en una próxima historia.

**GLOSARIO**

**Operación Husky:** fue la invasión aliada de Sicilia que comenzó en la noche del 9 al 10 de julio de 1943 y terminó el 17 de agosto con una victoria por parte de los aliados.

**Bernard Law Montgomery o "Monty":** 1er Vizconde Montgomery de El-Alamein (Londres, 17 de noviembre de 1887 - Alton, Hampshire, 24 de marzo de 1976) fue un militar británico con el rango de mariscal de campo que tuvo un papel destacado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**George Smith Patton:** (San Gabriel, California; 11 de noviembre de 1885 – Heidelberg, Alemania; 21 de diciembre de 1945), fue un general del Ejército de los Estados Unidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En su carrera, que duró 36 años, fue de los primeros en abogar por los carros blindados, mandando importantes unidades de ellos en el norte de África, en la invasión de Sicilia y en el escenario de operaciones europeas. Fue uno de los generales más temidos por los alemanes en la Segunda Guerra Mundial junto a Gueorgui Zhúkov. Visto como un guerrero puro y feroz, lo que le ganó el sobrenombre de general "Sangre y Agallas".

**Patronímico:** es un nombre propio que designa ascendencia, filiación o linaje. Puede ser un apellido o bien una forma derivada del nombre del padre o ascendiente usada después del nombre de pila, costumbre aún vigente en Rusia y otros países eslavos.

**Mariscal de la Unión Soviética:** es el máximo rango militar de la Unión Soviética. El más alto, en teoría, era el de Generalísimo de la Unión Soviética, rango creado por Stalin para sí mismo. El grado de mariscal fue creado en 1935 y abolido en 1991. 41 personas fueron designadas en este rango, equivalente al grado naval de Almirante de la Flota de la Unión Soviética.

**Informe Maud**: escrito que resume las actividades que tenían ciertos países con el trato del agua pesada, que es usada como estabilizador para una reacción atómica.

**Robert Oppenheimer:** fue un físico estadounidense y el director científico del proyecto Manhattan, el esfuerzo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial para ser de los primeros en desarrollar la primera arma nuclear en el Laboratorio Nacional de Los Álamos, en Nuevo México, Estados Unidos. Conocido coloquialmente como "El padre de la bomba atómica" pese a que comparte ese mérito con su principal mentor, Enrico Fermi.

**Ushanka:** es un sombrero de orejeras flexibles. Se cree que fue adoptado de los mongoles durante las primeras invasiones medievales. Ello explica su presencia, además de en Rusia y países de Europa Oriental, en China, Mongolia o Corea principalmente. Su presencia en el RKKA ha sido permanente. En cualquier caso, la ushanka es una prenda de cabeza que se ha identificado con Rusia, llegando a denominarse vulgarmente como "gorro ruso".

**Tabla de Esmeralda: **es un texto breve, de carácter críptico, atribuido al mítico Hermes Trismegisto, cuyo propósito es revelar el secreto de la sustancia primordial y sus transmutaciones. Hasta el siglo XX las fuentes más antiguas conocidas eran manuscritos medievales, pero investigaciones posteriores han hallado predecesores arábigos.


End file.
